Confidencias a media clase
by Sampe
Summary: Snape descubre las notitas que se mandan Harry y Draco durante su clase... el contenido es realmente revelador. Atención: Slash y escenas subidas de tono. ACABADO
1. Cartas

**Buenas, esta historia está hecha por dos personas, Snape White y yo. Todo empezó cierto día en Historia del Arte….cuando nos comenzamos a mandar notitas…(la verdad es que estábamos en el mismo pupitre) y decidimos hacer cada una un personaje. Yo soy Malfoy (por tanto escribo lo que dice Draco) y Snape White es Harry( y por supuesto escribe lo que dice Potter). Lo demás es entre las dos. Incluido el prólogo y lo que piensa Snape. Aqui hay que aclarar que todo lo que dice o piensa Snape está entre paréntesis. Sus pensamientos entre "" comillas.**

**Kaworu: espero que os riáis tanto como yo en clase…jejejejeje, eso es imposible.**

**Snape White: lo que dice es cierto. Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué tenía de gracioso Gauguin. Por cierto, seguro que os daréis cuenta de que las respuestas de Harry son mucho mejores que las de Malfoy. No me pegues, es la verdad.**

**Kaworu:p /b**

**1-Cartas**

Severus Snape se encontraba en su despacho. Había sido un día pesado y sólo quería descansar. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla, labrada casi como un trono, detrás del escritorio. Tras prepararse un café bien cargado de azúcar (¿quién podría imaginarse que sería tan goloso?) fijó la vista en los pliegos y pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa. No le apetecía trabajar en ninguno de ellos, así que se sacó un papel del bolsillo interior de la túnica, todo escrito por ambas caras y doblado.

Frunció el CEÑO al recordar cómo ese papel había caído en sus manos. Todavía no se lo podía creer, y menos de su alumno favorito. Había descubierto con asombro y espanto que en su amena e instructiva clase de pociones, una pajarita de papel mágica, había estado volando sin parar, de un extremo a otro de la clase. Al final había acabado tan cargada de tinta y mensajes que volaba a trompicones y casi rozaba el suelo. Ahí fue cuando Snape se percató de su presencia con incredulidad (¿quién osaría?)

Se acercó furtivamente adonde se había dirigido la pajarita por última vez.

Para su sorpresa encontró a Potter leyéndola con ojos desorbitados. Se la quitó de las manos y miró velozmente a su alrededor para descubrir al remitente.

Cual no sería su sorpresa al ver unos ojos plateados mirarle con pánico. Draco malfoy transformó al instante su expresión en su flemática máscara habitual. Sólo ese momento bastó a Snape para descubrir al que lo había enviado.

Había encerrado a los dos chicos en la clase, castigándolos a limpiar todos los calderos hasta que se pudiesen contemplar en ellos. Así se les quitarían las ganas de chismorrear en sus clases.

Sin embargo se había guardado el cuerpo del delito para examinarlo más tarde. Y a ello se disponía. Buscó la primera frase en la pajarita y con mucho esfuerzo la encontró.  
Bebió un trago de café y empezó su enmarañada lectura.

La primera frase era del señor Malfoy, sin duda.

-_Potter, dormirse en mitad de una clase, y más si se trata de pociones, es contraproducente y es una afrenta contra mi persona y la del profesor Snape_. ("No por nada es mi alumno favorito." Snape sonrió.)

-_Mmhh…Malfoy¿Por qué me despiertas?(_ "Maldito vago…seguro que se le caía la baba…por eso su pergamino estaba tan húmedo…arrggg") _Estaba teniendo un precioso sueño de ti convertido en hurón….sirviendo de aperitivo a Buckbeak…_

_-¿Tu cicatriz vuelve a hacerte alucinar, Cara Rajada_? ("Al más puro estilo Malfoy")

-_A veces me hace ver destellos pegajosos en tu cabeza…espera….no, sólo es tu repugnante gomina. ¿Te la pones todos los días sin quitarte la del anterior?_ ("Jodido Potter, siempre metiéndote con el pelo de los demás…" Snape bebió otro sorbo, acariciando sus grasientos cabellos.)

-_Por lo menos mi pelo se queda en mi cabeza. El tuyo te tiene tanto asco que intenta huir hacia todos los lados…_ ("Uno-Cero")

-_Eso pasa porque me despeino al coger la snitch…y lo he hecho tantas veces….perdona, me olvidaba de que no sabes todavía lo que es.(_ "Arrogante de mierda…jodido Gryffindor-Potter")

_-Bueno, para seguir en Hogwarts, algo debes de saber hacer, Potter. Aunque sea algo tan trivial y para lo que no necesites tu estúpido cerebro._ (Snape sonrió.)

-_Desgraciadamente para ti, mi cerebro puede con un tal Voldemort. ¿Le conoces? Ah¿no es ese a quien tu padre besa el culo siempre que puede? …_

-_Me fascina tu calenturienta mente, Potter. ¿No será el mismo Voldemort que te persigue año tras año y al que no consigues matar?_ ("¿Se atreve a decir su nombre?")

-_El mismo. Creía que no pronunciabas su nombre.¿No te da miedo que te azote por esa falta de respeto?_ ("A ti si que te deberían azotar…tan mimadito por Dumbledore…si te cogiera te azotaría con cadenas.")

_-¿Miedo¿De un viejo psicópata perdido? No me hagas reír…_ ("¿Cómo se atreve! Se ha pasado de la raya…")

-_Si, comprendo que te de más miedo el bosque prohibido…o ser convertido en hurón._ (Snape enarcó la ceja.)

_-Por lo menos no me desmayo al ver una capa negra volante…_ ("¿Un dementor?")

_-¿Un lethifod?(_ "¿Qué es eso? Qué miedo….")

_-No me refería a tu novia._ ("¿Granger? Esto se pone interesante…." Snape bebió más café, acomodándose en el sillón.)

_-Soy gay_. (Snape se atragantó con el café.)

-_Ya me parecía a mi raro que te aliaras con esa comadreja…("_Weasley, Weasly…qué ingenioso…." Se limpiaba el café derramado.)

_-A diferencia de ti, yo respeto a mis amigos. No se si me entiendes…_ ("Se refiere a que no los viola, supongo…")

_-Perfectamente. Solo que los míos me respetan a mí…_ ("Creo que no lo ha pillado…")

_-Sólo porque no son lo suficientemente listos para_ ("¿Violarle!) _Abandonarte._ ( "Ah…") _Ni tú tampoco por ir con ellos. Tal para cual, supongo._

_-Al contrario que tú, yo se infundir respeto_.( "…este chico es tonto…todavía no lo ha pillado.")

_-Intimidar con dinero no es mi ideal de un ser respetable_.("San Potter.")

_-¿Dinero¿Crees que doy dinero a Crabbe y Goyle? No creo que supiesen cómo gastarlo….probablemente en comida…_

_-Estamos de acuerdo_.("Yo también")

-_Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo._

_-Eres un engreído engominado_ ("Otra vez el pelo") _con complejo de superioridad. ¿No será que tienes algún "pequeño" problema y por eso necesitas hacer creer a todos que eres Super-Malfoy?_ ("Habló el héroe.")

_-¿Complejo de superioridad? No estoy acomplejado, simplemente soy grande_. ("Va a tener razón Potter…") _Al contrario que tú yo no escondo que soy rico, y eso todos lo saben, no necesito hacérselo creer. En cuanto a mi pequeño problema, Potter, puedo demostrarte cuando quieras que no es tan pequeño. A no ser que te vayas a correr en medio de la clase con su sola visión._ (" !" Snape detuvo el recorrido de la taza a sus labios y releyó la frase. Si. Ponía eso.)

_-¿Sabes lo de "perro ladrador_ _poco mordedor"?_ _Tu patético discurso sólo refuerza mi teoría._ ("Aunque me duela, le doy la razón." Snape estaba lejos de ver a su ahijado como el perfecto niño Malfoy)

-_Vamos, Potter. ¿Qué te pasa¿Ahora dudas¿No te creías tan valiente? Tú, el gran héroe de Gryffindor¿tienes miedo de lo que puedas encontrarte? Vamos, pídemelo…( _Snape estaba empezando a dudar de su acertada decisión de ser su padrino.)

_-No necesito rebajarme tanto…puedo tener a quienquiera sólo guiñando un ojo (_"Ah…entonces si que estaba guiñando un ojo…claro, era a Malfoy, no a mí….menos mal.") …_y eso te incluye, dragoncito…_ ("¿Dragoncito?")

_-Tsk. Es una lástima que con esas enormes gafas de culo de vaso no pueda ver tus ojos, Potter. Aunque no creo que me perdiese nada._

_-Si me quitara las gafas te enamorarías perdidamente de mi,_ ("Lo dudo.") _y lo último que quiero es tener a un baboso bobalicón como tú arrastrándose por detrás. ¡Minaría mi imagen_! ("Pedante Potter")

_-¿Y ahora quién es el que tiene complejo de grandeza?(_ "Eso")

_-Ja. Te ha afectado¿eh¿Te sientes tocado¿Por qué será?_

_-¿Tocado¿Por ti? Más quisieras…_

_-Tú quisieras ser más que tocado por mí…("_Calenturiento Potter…¿de verdad es un Gryffindor?")

-_Oh, si, Potter. Me muero de ganas de acostarme contigo…("_Debe ser de coña") _deberías ir a la enfermería a que te revisen esa pervertida mente tuya…("_Ah, bueno.")

_-¿Te vienes conmigo? En la enfermería hay muchas camas_…("¿Q-pero? este Potter…")

_-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, dile a tu novio Weasley que te acompañe_.("…me imagino a Weasley con Potter de la manita…")

_-Ya te he dicho que yo no voy violando a mis amigos. No sé qué clase de orgías organizáis en vuestras mazmorras.(_"¿Orgías¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada? Yo quiero…")

_-Unas mucho mejores a las que vosotros, Gryffindors, nunca podríais superar_. (Snape arqueó una ceja. Sabía que Malfoy en realidad era un mojigato…)

-_Para empezar porque en Gryffindor la gente no está desquiciada y controla su cuerpo_. ("Ya, como por ejemplo tú, Potter….o Dumbledore, o Black…") _Tal vez eso explique el que nunca consigas acertar cuando lanzas un hechizo_.

Llegado a este punto Snape se había tomado el café, así que se levantó y fue hasta la cómoda para sacar Grog y echárselo en un vaso. Necesitaba algo más fuerte que el café para continuar con esa conversación…si no quería desquiciarse a la mitad.

Retomó la lectura. Malfoy estaba contestando.

-_Potter, me has decepcionado. Qué patética excusa para evadirte del hecho de que tan buenos niños que sois, no podéis ni soñar con quebrantar las reglas de vuestra amada casa. Pobres leoncitos_.("Y una mierda que no.")

-_No es que no las quebrante, todo lo contrario, sólo que a mí incluso me premian por ello_.("Potter pedante arrogante…de tal palo tal astilla…")

-_Ah, si. Olvidaba que eras el perrito faldero de Dumbledore, y me acusas a mí de sobornar y engatusar…mmhh….eso no concuerda con la idea de niño bueno que tienen de ti, Potter…(_"Si Potter es un niño bueno, yo soy bailarina de Streptease") _tal vez debería publicarlo en el Profeta_…

-_Tú siempre tan llorón, acusica_.("Tú siempre tan infantil")

_-No te quejes, de algo tenías que servir_me…("Mi ahijado es repelente…")

_-¿Aunque solo sea para aparecer por una vez ante los demás como el niño-que-escuchó-y-contó_? ("Mmhh…eso ha sido casi de mi estilo")

_-Muy agudo, Potter. Eso me ha gustado.¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor_! ("Idiota. Por eso el marcador ha subido…")

-_No haces honor a tu casa. Lo haré yo por ti. Cien menos para Slytherin_. ("¿Cómo te atreves? Más quisieras…")

_-Te recuerdo que aquí el prefecto soy yo, Potter. Y por lo tanto, mi palabra es la única que vale_. ("Es tan repelente como….")

_-Y de mí depende la vida del mundo, así que yo mando_. ("…como Potter.")

_-Mi vida no depende de ti. Por mi mata a quien quieras o déjate matar. Me es igual._

_-¿Y si te mato a ti?_ ("Touché")

-"_Try it_".("?")

-"_Come baby, come_". ("?")

_-"I´m too sexy to you, love. I´m too sexy to die, love_." ("Están los dos igual de locos…")

_-Las neuronas Malfoy a veces me sorprenden. ¿Son las mismas de los Malfoys de las cavernas que habéis ido pasando de generación en generación sin usar?_ ("Esto no lo va a entender, Potter")

_-La cabezología muggle no me interesa_. ("¿Qué decía yo? No lo ha entendido")

-_1º: esa palabra no existe; (_"Muy cierto") _2º: los magos también tienen_; ("¿Neuronas? Yo me sé algunos que no tienen….empezando por Neville…") _3º:excepto tú, claro_. ("Y Neville.")

_-Venga Potter, admítelo. No serías capaz de matarme. No podrías. ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí?_ ("¿Un ser sin preocupaciones?")

_-¿Un ser sin preocupaciones_? ("¿Por qué Potter y yo pensamos lo mismo…? Esto es preocupante…")

_-Si, si, disimula. No tendrías a nadie a quien insultar, ni con quién descargar tu ira. Tu vida sería mortalmente aburrida. Soy indispensable para ti, Potter._ ("Te mereces una respuesta contundente.")

-_Esa respuesta es de niña tonta, repipi y presumida. Con lacitos rosa y faldita vaporosa. Supongo que de pequeño te gustaba vestirte de niña, así se explicaría la pluma que tienes ahora. Por cierto¿eres rubio teñido o natural_? (Snape se desternillaba por el suelo al imaginar a Draco disfrazado de niñita muggle.)

_-Se nota que vienes de familia muggle. Sólo en ese ambiente habrías podido ver cosas tan estrafalarias. Y sí, soy rubio natural, completamente. (_"Que yo sepa, Lucius es teñido…")

-_Sólo lo decía porque me parecía que las raíces oscuras te habían crecido. Pero no te preocupes, si tú me dices que es natural, te creo…(_"Potter¡¡¡deja de meterte con el pelo de la gente! Y deja al pobre Malfoy en paz…aunque no lo parezca es un pobre inocentón…")

_-Tan natural como tus tendencias sexuales. Oye¿son imaginaciones mías o últimamente has estado tirando los tejos a Snape? El año pasado estuviste mucho tiempo con él_…("¡Será cabrón el niño¡Y yo defendiéndolo!")

_-¿Celoso?_

_-¿De ti o de Snape?_

_-Dímelo tú…_

("Sé que no debería seguir leyendo…." Pero cada vez se ponía más interesante. Snape tomó aire, bebió un gran trago de Grog y continuó.)

_-Veamos…se supone que: o bien debería estar celoso de que mi profesor de pociones se tire a Cara Rajada cada noche_ ("Puajjjj"); _o que esté celoso de que tú te acuestes con alguien como Severus Snape_….("¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?") _¿En serio crees que alguien se podría sentir atraído por alguno de los dos¿Excepto vosotros mismos?_ ("Ya hablaremos, Draco, ya hablaremos….") ¿_O celoso de ello? ("_Claro, por eso estaban tan pálidos cuando les pillé…¡me estaban poniendo a parir!")

_-Estás demostrándome que sí_…("Ja. Ojalá le haya dolido")

-_Piérdete Potter_. ("Típica respuesta Malfoy de: no-se-qué-decir… ")

-_Si es contigo, me pierdo donde quieras, ricura_.(" Me imagino a Potter como un perrito moviendo la cola de alegría….")

_-Me refería a que te perdieras tú solo. O con Snape, (_"¿Qué¿Quieres dejarme en paz!") _o Weasly. Yo qué se, hacer un trío…(_"¡Te mataré Malfoy¡Si no lo hace Potter lo haré yo!")

_-No te pongas nervioso, rubito_.("Este chico está obsesionado con el pelo…")

-_No te daría esa satisfacción, Potter. Y no me llames rubito, cuatro ojos._

_-Como tú quieras, rubito._

_-En fin. Comprendo que no puedas evitarlo. Nadie se resiste a mis encantos_.("…sin comentarios.")

_-Tampoco ha caído nadie, por el momento, en ellos. Y si los hay (_"¿Se refiere a los encantos¿o a los caídos?"), _son escasos_. ("A ambos…")

-_Tan escasos como tus triunfos con la china esa de Ravenclaw (_"¿Qué china¿Chang?"). Y_ no me digas que estoy celoso. Es simplemente un hecho que tienes tan poca sutileza y clase con las chicas como un troll_. ("Esa es graciosa…pero sigo sin perdonarte") _No me extraña que hayas cambiado de gustos_. ("De acera, diría yo…")

_-Esa china me besó sin yo decirle nada_. ("Algo harías…") _Además, ya no la soporto, se pasa el día llorando por Diggory. Si quieres puedes ir a contarle esta exclusiva a Rita Skeeter. Os parecéis mucho esa vieja bruja chismosa y tú_. ("Eso es humillante…") _No sólo en el pelo_ ("Ya estamos…") _teñido, digo…..en que sois rubios_…

-_Ay Potter, si tantas ganas tienes¿por qué no vendes otra exclusiva del niño-que-vivió a alguna revista? Seguro que estás deseando ser famoso de nuevo_….("Mira quien habla…" ) _últimamente nadie te hace caso_.

_-Excepto tú. Demasiado. Me agobias. No creas que no he notado tus miraditas libidinosas_…("¿Libidinosas? Yo creía que eran de total desprecio…")

-_Mmhh…las serpientes somos así. Nuestras miradas hipnotizan a cualquiera, hasta a un estúpido león como tú, Potter._

_-Los leones aplastan a las serpientes con sus patas. Sobre todo a las que hablan demasiado…enseñando su perversa lengua bífida…_

_-Las serpientes muerden antes a los leones…cuidado con el veneno…y nuestra doble lengua sirve para muchas cosas…_. ("¿Cómo cuales? Será la tuya…")

_-Muerde, muerde_…("Siempre provocando…quien diga que no lo va buscando, miente")

-_Vaya, no sabía que eras masoquista, Cara Rajada_.("Lo es. Y tú, cortito….")

_-¿Es que muerdes tan fuerte? (_"No me ha gustado ese tono…") _¿O es que si me tuvieras no podrías controlarte de excitación y te pasarías conmigo? (_"¿Pero quién te crees que es? No es como el estúpido chucho de tu padrino…éste no muerde así…es manso")

-_La fortaleza no es cosa de serpientes. Te mordería delicadamente, con clase_,("Vamos, como un vampiro…no eres fantasmón ni nada, no…") _así el veneno surtiría mejor efecto…una muerte lenta…divertido¿no_? ("Divertidísimo. Eres igual de sádico que tu padre…")

_-Sugerente._

_-Delicioso._

_-Gracias_. ("No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto…")

-_De nada, Malfoy a tu servicio_. ("Es tonto del culo") _Cuando quieras morir_, ("U otras cosas…") _llámame._

_-¿Te estás insinuando?_

_¿Te gustaría que lo hiciese? (_"Está más que claro. Merlín, esto es peor que un culebrón muggle.")

-_Mmhh… sí. ¿Y si quedásemos después de cla_se? ("¿Después de MÍ clase?")

_-¿Confiarías en un Slyther_in? ("No.") ¿_En mí_? ("No.")

-_No del todo_. ("¿Ves?.") _Pero te daría una oportunidad.(_Snape levantó la ceja) ¿_Y tú a mí?_ ("Yo no.")

-_Ya te di una oportunidad hace mucho, Potter. Y rechazaste mi mano_.,("Siempre dice lo mismo…me ha contado la misma historia más de mil veces….")

_-Bla, bla, bla….¡eso fue hace 5 años! Compréndelo, soy de efecto retardado_….("Y tanto…")

-_Bueno, por lo menos lo admites. Ya se que te diste un golpe en la cabeza de pequeño…de ahí esa cicatriz, ése es tu secreto_….("Ya está dicho todo. El señor Malfoy acaba de resolver el misterio. Lo que da de sí una clase de pociones…") _pero no esperaba tal sumisión por tu parte Potter_.

-_Te lo estaba diciendo en serio. Venga_…..("¿Venga qué? Está insistiendo demasiado….esto no me gusta.")

Entonces Severus Snape descubrió por dónde iban los tiros….

_- … ¿por qué debería darte otra oportunidad_? ("¡Noooooooo¡No le des largas¡No le des pie¡Cállate, no respondas !")

_-¿Por qué no_? ("Porque ya sé lo que quieres realmente, Potter. Y no lo vas a conseguir.")

-…_ curioso… pídemelo_. ("Gilipollas.")

-_Ya lo he hecho. Pero ya que no quieres, vete a la mierda. No se cómo puedo perder el tiempo con un repelente como tú. ¿Quieres reírte de mi? Adelante, ahora ya sé que nunca podremos llegar a conocernos más allá de las apariencias. Supongo que no me pierdo nada_. ("Eso, fuera. Vete.")

_-Pobrecito Potter…se ha enfadado… ¿apariencias dices¿Y qué esperas que haga¿Que me arrodille ante ti y te pida que seamos amigos o algo así? (_"¡Te he dicho que no contestes!") _¿Tú sabes lo que afectaría eso a mi imagen¿Y a la tuya¿Te imaginas a ti y a mí, un Slytherin y un Gryffindor paseando juntos por la escuela? Mi padre me mandaría un Avada por correo lechuza…y tu padrino volvería de la muerte sólo para matarme….todo lo malo que ocurriría…me lo llevaría yo… pero no sólo eso. Tus amigos, esos Gryffindor¿crees que lo comprenderían¿Crees que alguien lo aceptaría¿Quieres dejar Hogwarts como un traidor que se hizo amigo de los Slytherins? Para ellos sería como que te aliaras con el señor oscuro. Así es como me ven_…("No te des tantos aires…")

_-Yo no te veo así. A mí me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás. Y ya deberías haberte dado cuenta. Y no me hace falta que me recuerdes que soy un Gryffindor, te demostraré que soy lo suficientemente valiente para dar la cara si las cosas se ponen feas_. ("No.") _¿Serás tú lo suficientemente astuto como para cumplir tu parte sin echarlo todo a perder_? ("No, esto no está pasando….") _No me gustan las respuestas esquivas y sutiles_. ("No pueden estar diciendo esto….") ¿_Quieres inténtalo, sí o no_? ("No….")

_-Torre de Astronomía. 4 AM_.

¡JODERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Snape se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hasta la sala donde estaban encerrados los chicos, "cumpliendo" su castigo. Los dos solos, juntos….

Después de esa conversación, el profesor se temía lo peor. No iban a esperar hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Él no lo haría.

Llegó hasta la puerta.

La abrió de golpe.

…

Había llegado tarde.

Por: Snape White & Kaworu.


	2. Murmullos

Como siempre a partir de ahora los pensamientos de Snape están entre comillas... a veces son pensamientos de otras personas, pero si no especificamos son los de Snape. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**2-Murmullos**

Eran las 4am

Severus Snape subía las escaleras a la Torre de Astronomía.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche.

No después de lo que había visto en la sala donde los dos supuestamente "cumplían" el castigo.

Hacía frío.

"Lo bastante para que dos cuerpos se busquen y se den calor…"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué narices estoy pensando?"

Pudo distinguir unas figuras en las sombras, arriba, en lo alto de las escaleras.

Estaban muy juntas y susurraban en la oscuridad.

"Ya los tengo"

De un salto se plantó ante ellos con la varita en mano.

-Hola, muchachitos¿de excursión por la torre? – dijo triunfante.- ¿No es un poco tarde para q…..

-… Severus

Silencio.

Dumbledore le miró igual de sonrojado que McGonagall.

"Por Merlín. Al parecer hay más de una parejita por aquí…a su edad…¿no les da vergüenza?"

Snape bajó la varita y miró hacia otro lado, carraspeando.

Dumbledore y McGonagall se atusaban las ropas.

De repente se oyó un golpe sordo a través de la puerta de la torre.

"NO"

Dumbledore y McGonagall se miraron.

Miraron la puerta.

Miraron a Snape.

-Una noche preciosa¿verdad?- dijo Snape, intentando sonreír, cosa que no hacía muy bien, debido a que llevaba años sin practicar.

Los viejos se volvieron a mirar.

Otro golpe seco. Más ruidoso que el anterior.

-¿Han oído eso?- McGonagall escuchaba atenta. Dumbledore se acercaba a la puerta peligrosamente.

"Como el viejo abra esa puerta, no se va a recuperar ni en San Mungo."

-¿Oír¿Oír el qué?- Snape se hacía el desentendido.

Dumbledore lo miraba extrañado por encima de sus gafas.

Un gemido atravesó el aire.

"Ay, Merlín. Han empezado…."

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?- Dumbledore señaló a la puerta.

-Será Peeves.- Snape respondió mecánicamente.

-¿Peeves?- McGonagall no estaba nada convencida.- pero, eso no ha sonado como un fantasma…más bien como…

Otro gemido, ahora más fuerte, decididamente de placer…

"Joder, como no se estén quietos…"

Snape rememoró lo que había encontrado cuando entró a la sala de castigo.

Nada.

Los chicos no estaban. Se habían ido.

Lo único que quedaba de ellos era una corbata de Slytherin….en el suelo.

Después de eso Snape no había hecho más que pensar y darle vueltas ...¿de verdad irían a la Torre esa noche? Al final, el insomnio y la curiosidad (mezclada con una dosis de preocupación y cafeína) habían conseguido levantarlo de la cama y caminar hasta la torre. En su cuello estaba la corbata de Draco (suponía que era la suya), pues no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Dumbledore lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Basta de misterios. Veamos qué pasa ahí dentro.

"No, no, no"

Cuando Snape iba a pararle, se escuchó una voz que surgía desde abajo.

-Peeves, maldito poltergeist….

"Uf..."

Se giraron. Filch subía malhumorado las escaleras con su asquerosa gata detrás. Cuando vio al trío, parpadeó y fue directo a Dumbledore a quejarse. (No parecía sorprenderle que estuvieran los tres allí a las 4 de la mañana)

-Director. Ese maldito poltergeist ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. – miró a Snape- Ah, profesor. Lo siento mucho. Peeves ha entrado en su habitación y…" ¿Y qué?"la ha vuelto de color rosa chicle.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEE!

Por un momento, Severus se olvidó de lo que había detrás de la puerta de la torre y concentró todo su odio y pensamientos al poltergeist…"Maldito fantasma de pacotilla, voy a hacer que el barón sanginario te eche de una vez del castillo...".hasta que la señora Norris se acercó a la puerta maullando…entonces Snape volvió a la realidad y la pegó una patada.

"Qué ganas tenía de hacer esto..."

La gata maulló, al mismo tiempo que se oía otro gemido, más alto que los anteriores.

"Menos mal que han sonado a la vez..."

-¿Qué le pasa a este bicho?("A ver si cuela") ¿Por qué hace esos ruidos tan extraños? Filch, llévesela a la enfermería, creo que su gata se encuentra mal.

" Y estos viejos podrían acompañarle…"

Filch, que no había visto la patada, cogió a su gata con cariño y la besó mimosamente. (Sin notar las caras de asco de los allí presentes) y se fue escaleras abajo.

Snape estaba contra la puerta, en la misma posición con la que había pegado la patada a la señora Norris.

"Aquí no pasa nadie"

-Severus….¿puedes apartarte de la puerta? ("NO")¿O la vas a abrir tú? ("Menos todavía")- Dumbledore lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

"Piensa, piensa, piensa…"

-¿La puerta¡Ah! Si, la puerta esta….eh, pero¿para qué? Además, está cerrada…- (la había cerrado él con un hechizo cuando Filch se iba) para demostrarlo giró el picaporte sin éxito. – Además, no se para qué quieres entrar ahí, Albus…

-Ya ha oído a Filch. Peeves está en las mazmorras y aquí hay unos ruidos extraños que salen de la puerta, profesor Snape.- Minerva lo miraba como si fuera estúpido.

Snape tragó saliva.

-¿Ruidos¿Qué ruidos? Ah, eso. Pero si los ruidos vienen de abajo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"..."

Los tres se miraron.

"..."

-Supongo que eso sí que lo has oído, Severus. ("Yo y todo el colegio") Y francamente, estoy seguro de que ha salido de "esa" puerta. ("No me jodas. ¿En serio?")

"Necesito ayuda…pronto…ya."

Más pasos en la escalera y la cabeza lobuna de Lupin apareció por el rellano. Estaba un poco despeinado y venía en pijama.

"El que faltaba"

-¿Mmh? Anda, si todos estáis aquí…me levanté a pedir chocolate ("Vicioso ") a los elfos…y de repente he oído un gemido ("Viciosooooooo")….ejem¿qué estáis haciendo? ("Vicioso y cotilla").

-Lupin, buenas noches….o días….- Dumbledore lo miraba sorprendido.- Estamos diciendo que se escuchan ruidos extraños ("Y tan extraños") detrás de esta puerta…pero Severus insiste en que vienen de abajo….("lo dice como si yo estuviera loco o demente") ya que vienes de allí¿has oido algo abajo?

-No. ("Mierda") He oído algo arriba. Por eso estoy aquí.

"Hijo de perra. Lobo asqueroso. Licántropo de mierda…cotilla peludo...en la próxima poción haré que se te ponga el pelo verde…o que se te caiga…"

-Lupin, deberías volver donde los elfos…o a la cama a comerte tu chocolate…("A donde sea") - Snape no podía reprimirse.- Aquí no pasa nada….ni hay chocolate.

"Pero te daré una tableta entera si desapareces de aquí."

Dumbledore lo miraba extraño. Se estaba empezando a enfadar. McGonagall estaba escandalizada y hacia tiempo que sus labios eran una delgada línea. Lupin por su parte parecía dolido.

-Eh…pero es que, los ruidos...-empezó el licántropo.

"¡Estúpido!"

-¡No hay ningún ruido!

-¡OOOOOOHHHHHHH, SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

"Exceptuando eso...claro."

Lupin miraba la puerta con la boca abierta. Si hubiera sido un lobo, sus orejitas estarían tiesas.

Dumbledore había perdido su semblante comprensivo y estaba muy serio…empezaba a comprender.

McGonagall estaba a un segundo de que le diera un ataque.

Snape estaba paralizado en la puerta.

-Severus. Apártate de la puerta.- Dumbledore había sacado su varita.

-No se puede permitir esta clase de comportamiento en la escuela.- Minerva había sacado la suya también.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

-Hombre…yo creo…no sé, Albus, no deberíamos interrumpir si es que…ejem, bueno…- Lupin estaba un poco rojo y comía chocolate, recién sacado del bolsillo de su pijama.

"Como si comiera palomitas… igual. Tus palabras no se corresponden con tu cara, lobo pervertido, estás deseando ver lo que hay detrás de la puerta…."

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lupin ("No me lo puedo creer...le estoy dando la razón"). Estas cosas no se deberían interrumpir…- Snape miraba a Albus esperanzado, para que frenara sus pasos hacia la puerta.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- Moody subía las escaleras renqueando.

"¿Hay un cartel de "pasen y vean" al pie de la torre¿No va a parar de subir gente nunca? Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué estoy protegiendo a esos dos?"

-Hombre, únete a la fiesta- dijo Lupin con el chocolate en la boca. Lo sacó todo chupado y se lo tendió al repugnante y mutilado ojoloco (aunque no era el más loco de todos esos)- ¿Quieres?

"Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Cada vez es más surrealista. Dime que no lo ha aceptado" Snape cerraba los ojos. No quería saber lo que había hecho Moody y sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver en la comisura de los labios de éste, un rastro inequívoco de chocolate.

-Mmm… chocol…-Todos miraban asqueados al cojo y tuerto Moody, quien ahora había fijado su ojo loco en la famosa puerta. ("Argggg ¡con ese chisme lo ve todo!")- ¿Por qué no entráis?

"¿A ti que te parece?"

-Eehhh ¿nos lo aconsejas?- dijo un dubitativo Dumbledore.

"Oh, oh"

Moody paseó la vista sobre todos los presentes (con sus dos ojos). Tras una minuciosa observación, los fijó en Snape y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Esto está lleno de degenerados, viciosos, malpensados, mirones, psicópatas… ¡tú que miras, tuerto!"

-Bonitos calzoncillos, Snape. ("Por qué dice eso? Oh, Merlín ¡llevo los de conejitos!") Digo… corbata.- dijo por fin con una sonrisita. Por detrás de Moody se oyeron unas risillas contenidas de Lupin.

"¿Y el peludo este de qué se rie? Aquí el único con ojo mágico es patapalo"

-Moody, espero que no pases de la ropa - gruñó Snape- o verás tus tripas sin necesidad de ese ojo bailón.

-¿Por qué¿escondes algo?

"Se cree muy listo, el muy…"

"Lo soy, Snape"

Snape se sobresaltó. Moody estaba irrumpiendo en su mente y se comunicaba con él sin mover los labios.

"Tú, sal de aquí"

"Sé algo que tú no sabes...lalalallala" canturreó la cascada voz del cojo en la cabeza de Snape.

"¿Y me lo vas a decir o estás esperando a que te lo suplique?"

"¿Qué hacen Potter y Malfoy, Sev?"

"!"

"¿Te gustaría verlo? jijijijiji"

"Hijo de puta. Te lo repito…"

"¿Salir de tu cabeza? pero si aquí hay cosas muy interesantes..."

- Alastor, espero tu respuesta ¿La abrimos?- Dumbledore estaba ya impacientándose, para variar.

-¿Mmm?... Ahh. Sí, sí... digo, no. No sé. ¿Tú que piensas, Severus?

"Como si no lo supieras"

Mientras Moody se giraba para discutir con Dumbledore, Lupin se acercaba a Snape. Este dio un respingo cuando notó que el licántropo estaba cerca de su oído, susurrándole.

-Oye...

"¡Arggggggg!"

-Lupin, no te acerques. La última vez que tuvimos un encuentro nocturno (y la anterior) casi terminas devorándome.- Snape le dijo por lo bajo.

-Venga, Sev. ("No me llames SEV") Hay que hacer algo para que se vayan. No creo que a los que estén aquí dentro les agrade la idea de tener a todo el claustro de profesores espiándoles ("No lo sabes tú bien...") y además...snif, snif- Lupin comenzó a oler el cuello de Severus, a quien se le puso la piel de gallina.

"¿Pero qué hace este bicho!"

Se apartó del semihumano con espanto.

-¿Qué diantres haces, Lupin?- siseó.

Lupin parpadeaba confuso.

-Snif... ¿a qué hueles, Sev?

-No me llames Sev. Y no huelo a nada.("Me duché hace dos días")- cada vez más histérico.

-Sí, sí que hueles.("Tú apestas") Hueles... a... a... espera que haga memoria. Ah, sí. ¡Hueles a Malfoy! ("Y tú a perro callejero")- Lupin sonrió satisfecho. Se sentía orgulloso de recordar a los alumnos por su olor.- Es una mezcla entre olor a gomina pasada, perfume barato y exceso de limpieza.

"Debe ser la puta corbata. Seguro que ese rubio idiota la perfuma todos los días"

-P-pero qué dices. Se nota que la luna llena se acerca. Tus neuronas están en huelga.

Lupin estaba abatido.

"Ohhhh, pobrecito lobo...me siento tan maaaaaal..."

-Habría jurado que era de Malfoy. -Lupin mordisqueó otro poco de chocolate, que ya estaba blando por todo el trajín de la noche ("Buajjjjjjj") e intentó peinarse un poco. No lo consiguió.

-Pero entonces... ¿De quién es esta corbata!-dijo más alto, metiendo la mano por el cuello de la túnica y sacando triunfante la corbata del Slytherin.

- Si no me equivoco es la de mi hijo.- dijo una voz por encima del hombro de Snape.

"¡Aahhh!"

Lucius Malfoy estaba apoyado sobre el profesor de pociones examinando con una ceja levantada la corbata de Draco.

"Joder, no. Eres la última persona que debería estar aquí...¿tú sabes lo que está haciendo tu hijito ahí dentro?"

-¿Pero que haces tú aquí!-Snape se estaba desesperando.

-Eso digo yo- dijo Moody olvidando su conversación con Dumbledore.

-¿Mmm?- dijo apoyando un dedo en la sien, haciéndose el interesante.("Repelente, como siempre") - Vamos, no pensaréis que una belleza como la mía ("Si, eres tan bello como yo") se dejaría marchitar entre unos muros de piedra como los de Azkaban.("Allí es donde se suponía que debías estar") – se apartó de Snape y se irguió, tomando pose. ("Oh, no...ya empieza...") Mirándose en el reflejo de su inseparable bastón de plata, ("¡Ese bastón es mío¡Ladrón!") continuó, arrogante.- Esas patéticas y horrendas criaturas a las que todos teméis ("Tú más que nadie") no son rivales dignos para un Malfoy, ("Será al revés") ni para su exuberante belleza ("Te repites") y natural elegancia...Los dementores no son los únicos que saben besar ("Empiezo a comprender lo que ha pasado..."). A los pocos días de entrar allí, comprendieron que yo era un rival demasiado digno para ellos, así que decidieron soltarme...sin cargos...("Últimamente todos los Malfoy escapan de sus castigos...")

La ceja de Snape le llegaba ya hasta la coronilla.

-Ya. O sea, has besado a los dementores y se han ido corriendo del asco que les dabas...

"¿He dicho eso en voz alta?"- pensó cuando Lucius le miró atónito.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lucius levantó la ceja y miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué escondéis ahí?

"A tu hijo fornicando con Potter"

"Exacto"- Moody.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- dijo Moody en alto a Lucius.

"Fuera de mi cabeza, cojo"

-Tú a callar, tuerto.- Le instó Snape.

-Panda de mortífagos indeseables...("Ex-mortífago y mortífago fugado, si no te importa")- dijo Moody otra vez.

"Pues le voy a decir qué escondes, Severus..."- Habló Moody dentro de la mente de Snape.

-Por cierto, Alastor, no es por entrometerme, pero...¿ME QUIERES DECIR DE UNA JODIDA VEZ QUÉ HAY DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA!- Dumbledore estaba impacientándose visiblemente.

"Lo que hacen los caramelos de limón..."

Todos se encogieron al oír al viejo.

Menos Malfoy.

Estaba pegado al pecho de Snape ("¿Qué?") buscando protegerse. Snape no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. ("¿Por qué tengo a Malfoy abrazándome?") Todo por una jodida pajarita de papel.

" Recapitulemos. Me encuentro en un pasillo frío, oscuro, en lo alto de la torre de astronomía, rodeado de: un licántropo bobalicón, un mortífago presumido, ambos han intentado propasarse conmigo un auror pervertido y mutiladoeste me ha violado la mente y dos viejos uno de ellos acaba de perder los nervios, otro está en colapso mental que llevan más de noventa años intentando besarse en los pasillos del colegio...¿Me dejo algo? Ah, si...y detrás la puerta están mi alumno favorito y mi alumno más odiado fornicando como si se fuesen a morir...por supuesto, con el padre y su padrino (yo) de uno de ellos fuera y si estuviesen vivos, seguro que venían James y Sirius también... ¿puede pasar algo más?"

-¿Qué son esos gritos? Señor director, no debería exaltarse a su edad, no es bueno para su salud...¿dónde están sus caramelitos de limón medicinales?

La señora Pomfrey, seguida de Filch y su gata...seguidos de Hagrid...llegaron a lo alto de la torre.

"¿No te digo?"

-¿Chocolate?-(Se sabe quién habla)

-No, gracias.- declinó la medimaga.("Chica lista")

-Yo tomaré un poquito...("Gigante tragaldabas")- Hagrid cogió un trozo de la tableta blandengue y se lo echó a la boca.

"Creo que voy a vomitar" Snape seguía protegiendo la puerta. Estaba empezando a temblar.

-Verán, es que ha bajado el señor Filch con su gata, ("¿Sigue viva?") pero ya le he dicho que yo no curo animales, asi que hemos ido a ver a Hagrid...("Y tenía que subir también, claro") y, bueno, hemos oído un grito espeluznante...("Hombre, eso de espeluznante...") así que hemos subido a ver de qué se trataba... Todos los alumnos están muy asustados...incluso los fantasmas.

"No me extraña. Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody, Lupin, Lucius, Filch, Pomfrey, Hagrid...por Merlín, esto es demencial...debe tratarse de una pesadilla..." Snape estaba ya completamente histérico.

-¡Joder¿Es que va a venir todo el claustro de profesores o qué!- Snape no aguantaba más.

Magia.

Los profesores que faltaban acudieron a sus palabras con la varita en mano.

Tal vez fuera por la impresión, o por los nervios, el caso era que Snape, apoyado en la puerta, no notó cómo ésta se abría (no estaba tan bien cerrada, después de todo) y él iba cayendo hacia atrás...hasta que estuvo tumbado boca arriba en el suelo de la habitación.

"No quiero mirar, no quiero mirar..."

Pero miró.

Igual que el resto de profesores, que se apiñaban en la puerta atónitos y curiosos.

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban dentro, desnudos, en un lío de brazos y piernas, mirando inexpresivos, pero sudorosos a los profesores del umbral...y a Snape.

El profesor de pociones decidió desmayarse antes que dar más explicaciones.

Lucius Malfoy estaba completamente pálido, pero tomando nota mental de la posición en la que estaba su hijo.

Dumbledore sujetaba a una Minerva desmayada y de vez en cuando echaba miraditas a la pareja, sin mucho asombro.

Lupin tenía la cara tapada con las manos, pero espiaba entre sus dedos, llenos de chocolate.

Moody se reía a carcajadas y miraba hacia otro lado.

Filch estaba rojo de furia y pensaba cómo colgar de las cadenas a los dos pillastres.

La señora Norris imploraba porque se le hiciera caso.

La señora Pomfrey repasaba mentalmente los ungüentos para heridas internas que había en la enfermería.

Los profesores restantes que habían llegado los últimos estaban todos boquiabiertos.

Hagrid miraba a todos y no entendía nada, hasta que se asomó a la puerta y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Anda, mi boggart. ¿Por qué tiene esta forma?

Lupin le miró y sacó su varita.

-Riddículo- apuntó al boggart, que se transformó en un globo pinchado y lo metió en un cajón que había en la habitación. Se lo dio a Hagrid y se arrodilló junto a Snape, rascándose la cabeza.

Moody había parado de reírse y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Al final, Dumbledore pidió una explicación.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?- miró a Moody. Este sonrió y cerró su mano sobre nada, aparentemente...pues estaba muy oscuro. Pero con la otra agitó su varita.

-Lumos.

Y la mano que no tenía nada, se alzó.

De la "nada" surgieron dos muchachos, uno rubio y otro moreno, acurrucados contra las sombras de la pared, partiéndose de risa, ya al ser descubiertos.

-¿Pero entonces...?- Lupin miró a Moody- No entiendo nada...

-Muy simple. Potter y Malfoy querían gastarle una broma a su profesor...¿me equivoco, señores?- los chicos negaron con la cabeza, todavía riendo- así que, mientras el profesor Snape estaba histérico guardando una puerta tras la que suponía (no se por qué) que estaban estos dos haciendo...algo que no mencionaré...ellos dos estaban aquí, con nosotros, riéndose de sus pobres y escandalizados profesores...

Dumbledore miró a los muchachos y negó con la cabeza en desaprobación...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape se despertó en su cuarto. Ya no era rosa chicle. Suspiró. Algo se movía a su lado.

"¿Qué hay ahí?"

Miró.

Draco y Potter, junto con Lupin, estaban observándole.

Snape alzó una ceja.

Lupin se adelantó.

-Ejem. Severus, me alegro de que te encuentres bien. Estos dos- dijo señalando a los chicos.- Han venido a DISCULPARSE...- esto último lo dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a los dos. Ambos agacharon la cabeza.- En fin, os dejo, tengo clase.

Y se fue.

Los tres se miraron.

Draco dio un codazo a Harry. Este le miró.

-Díselo tú.-dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué? No. Díselo tú, la idea fue tuya.

Snape los miraba interrogante.

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Me da igual quien me lo diga, contadme de una vez por qué he hecho el ridículo delante de todo el claustro...

Los chicos se miraron y le contaron lo del boggart. Al parecer, habían oído que Hagrid tenía un boggart y cuando Snape les había quitado las notas, invadiendo su intimidad, habían decidido castigarle por cotilla sabiendo que iría a la torre, temiendo lo peor. Y subió. El boggart hizo el resto, alimentándose del temor del profesor al verles juntos. Y también le dijeron lo de la capa...y que habían estado observando todo el rato...

A estas alturas Snape estaba más que furioso. Le habían tomado el pelo. Había hecho el ridículo doblemente. Con Potter suponía que pasaría algo así, pues tenía los genes de James...pero de su alumno favorito...no se esperaba una broma tan cruel...

Era como regresar a los viejos tiempos, los merodeadores, los motes...

Pero Snape logró contenerse y no saltar sobre los chicos...

-Ya veo.- dijo al fin.- así que desde el principio todo era una broma...¿lo de la pajarita también?

Harry y Draco se miraron.

-NO.

-NO.

-Ya.-Snape no se lo creía. – Entonces...¿no ibais a ir a la Torre esa noche?

-Íbamos a ir...- comenzó Draco...

-Pero no podíamos ir...- Harry y Draco se miraron. Había llegado el momento. Se acercaron más a la cama de Snape. Este se apartó.

-...sin usted.- dijeron al unísono.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Snape White: bueno, pues aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste, aunque a lo mejor nos ha salido demasiado complicado todo... gracias por todos los comentario, sin ellos no habríamos continuado.

Kaworu: Espero que os haya gustado muuuuuuuchooooo...yo, como siempre escribía con carcajadas, asi que mis letras estarán extrañas, para variar...jejejejje en fin, comentad, comentad...


	3. Grog

**3-Grog**

Severus Snape se apartó bruscamente de sus alumnos cuando estos se acercaban peligrosamente a su persona.

"Joder, yo creía que estaban mal… pero es que son más psicópatas que…."

-Severus….- Draco se le acercaba insinuante…

-Severus…- ¡Potter hacía lo mismo!

Snape se echó hacia atrás, chocando contra el cabecero de la cama. Cogió las sábanas con fuerza.

"Esto debe ser una pesadilla…"

Los dos muchachos se subieron con sonrisas y aire soñador a su cama….cada vez más cerca de él…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

POC-POC

"Dios, que sea un dementor y que me lleve a Azkabán…. Fuera, fuera¡¡¡fuera!"

-¡ADELANTE!- gritó el profesor.

Los chicos se quedaron a un borde de la cama para que su presa no pudiese escapar fácilmente.

-¿Se puede?- era Moody

"Si que te has tomado tu tiempo para entrar, a pesar de verlo todo"

-Severus, te veo con mala cara… ¿ocurre algo?

-Nada, nada, pasa Moody…. ¿qué ocurre?

Moody pareció recordar a qué había venido y sonrió para sentarse en la cama de Snape, apartando de un empujón a los chicos y sacarse algo de la capa.

-Sshh…no se lo digas a nadie…pero, he pensado que para que….bueno, para que olvidaras lo mal que lo has pasado, estaría bien que cataras algo excepcional…- Severus estaba más asustado que antes.- Mira, Grog auténtico…del bueno, te lo digo yo. Prueba un poquito….Potter, traiga una copa del armario ese…

Harry fue refunfuñando al armario y les llevó una copa de cristal verde sin adornos, pero antigua y hermosa.

Moody la cogió y empezó a llenarla con el líquido de la botella. Se lo tendió a Severus.

-No, no….no tengo sed

-Vamos, hombre, bebe, está muy bueno….jamás probarás algo tan dulce.

A su espalda, Malfoy alzaba una ceja, disconforme.

Al final, y ya que Moody le estaba amenazando con la copa en la garganta como si fuera una varita, la cogió y bebió su contenido de un trago.

Enseguida lamentó haberlo hecho.

Se levantó dando brincos de la cama, con la boca y la garganta ardiendo.

Moody lo miró extrañado. Miró la botella y se la bebió a morro.

-….Delicioso, sin duda….- dijo.

Severus le miraba con ira, apenas si podía respirar y se estaba mareando.

"! Merlín, había olvidado que fuese tan fuerte!

-Hala, hala, os dejo a lo vuestro, hasta luego, Severus.-Y Moodyse fue tan campante.

Los dos chicos miraron de nuevo a Severus. Estaban otra vez a solas.

-¡Espera, Moody!- Snape intentó llegar a la puerta, pero Harry y Draco se levantaron.

-Sev….

-Por favor…

-Ni por favor ni hostias¡Fuera!

"Ay, qué mareo…"

Snape hizo un esfuerzo supremo y se liberó del abrazo de esos dos. Medio a trompicones consiguió llegar hasta la puerta y accionar el manillar. Harry y Draco le seguían por detrás. El hombre huía de ellos, y eso no se podía permitir. ¿Por qué no se dejaba¿Es que acaso ellos dos no eran los chicos más deseados del colegio? Una oportunidad así no se presentaba todos los días.

-Severus, espera- dijo Harry intentando cogerle del brazo.

Snape le esquivó.

"Si pudiera salir del despacho… en el pasillo seguro que no se atreverán a hacer nada delante del colegio… ¿VERDAD? Oh, Merlín... Sólo un poco más…"

Snape estiró el brazo, ya casi tocaba el manillar hacia su salvación… cuando notó que no. Que caía al suelo…

"?"

Se dio de lleno en toda la cara, haciéndose daño en su prominente nariz.

"Ay, esto hace que me de más vueltas la cabeza… maldito ojo loco… casi me envenena. ¿Qué es esto que tengo en la pierna?

Snape miró hacia abajo (vamos, hacia sus pies, que estaba tumbado en el suelo) y vio a un rubio que le sonreía triunfante abrazado a las piernas. Por eso se había caído, claro. Por eso y por el Grog.

"Suelta…. Aaahhhh, me quieren violaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Se debatió en el suelo, intentando zafarse de su opresor, cuando vio con horror que un segundo muchacho le sonreía y se acercaba también a él.

-Expelliarmus…

Los dos acabaron en la cama, tirados. Snape se puso de pie, aun varita en mano, y consiguió accionar el manillar.

Por fin fuera.

Se apoyó en la puerta.

"Uf….estoy a salvo…"

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una mano le cogió del pelo, tirando hacia atrás y volviéndole a su habitación._

_Snape no podía creerlo¡esto no estaba pasando!_

_Los chicos le miraban con sonrisas siniestras…._

_"¡No¡Son como los dibujos animados¡No pueden hacerme daño!"_

_Y NO PODÍAN…..porque esto está sacado de "El Resplandor", de Stephen King_.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Snape respiró hondo y avanzó a trompicones por el pasillo, sin volver la vista atrás. Los alumnos que lo veían se apartaban aún con más miedo que las veces normales.

El profesor de pociones llegó hasta el aula de DCAO. Se irguió, intentando mantener la compostura, pero le era imposible. El Grog estaba haciendo su efecto.

-Severus….¿qué te pasa?

Snape movió la cabeza, negando y volvió a intentar enfocar su vista. ¿Quién le estaba hablando?

El mago estaba apoyado en la puerta mirándole con gesto preocupado. Al final, tomó la decisión de que Snape se encontraba mal. Había que curarlo. Y sólo conocía un remedio.

-¿Quieres chocolate?

-¡Lupin¡Tú!

Pero se atragantó al sentir el sabor dulzón en la boca. Se lo hubiera comido si no fuese porque de repente recordó al licántropo chupándolo y a Moody y a Hagrid…

Escupió el chocolate con arcadas.

Lupin lo miró con dolor.

-¿No? Mhh…pues si no es ese remedio…será este que es más fuerte…

Esta vez Severus notó un sabor familiar en la boca. Ardiente como el fuego.

"Grog de nuevo….argggggggggggggggggggggggggg"

Empujó a Lupin y siguió andando por el pasillo mientras el licántropo le seguía

-Pero Severus… ¿Qué te he hecho yo? Espérame…

"Sabandija peluda, no me… ay, mi cabeza"

Snape aminoró la marcha¿por qué el suelo había comenzado a moverse en círculos? Lupin vio cómo se apoyaba en la pared y se miraba las manos.

"¿Por qué tengo cuatro en vez de dos? Je, je, qué curioso… cuarenta deditos tooodos moviéndose a la vez."

-¿Severus, te encuentras bien?- Lupin le miraba intrigado y sacó una barrita de chocolate (sí, una barrita, es que la tableta ya se la había zampado).

-¿Yoooo? De fábula cachorrín.

"Jeje… Lupin tiene cara de galleta… oooo,ooooo, ououououo, jajajajjjjaaaaa"

-No sé, te encuentro raro…. ¿Seguro que no quieres?

Snape miró el chocolate.

"¿Qué es esto? Bah, da igual, me tomo lo que sea."

-Gracias Lobín… digo… Lupin.

Y le pegó un mordisco a la barrita que sujetaba el otro. (No sé si os dais cuenta, pero ese es un síntoma de lo mal que estaba ya Snape).

En ese momento pasó McGonagall al final del pasillo y Snape la vio.

-Hey, mira, un Lethifod…. ¡Vamos a seguirlo, Lupin!

-¡Vale!- El lobito estaba entusiasmado.

Snape borracho y Lupin feliz siguieron a McGonagall por los pasillos. De vez en cuando se oían unas risitas en los corredores. Era todo un espectáculo ver a esos dos seguir de puntillas a la profesora y esconderse cuando esta se volvía extrañada.

Snape seguía creyendo firmemente que era un Lethifod. Lupin simplemente le seguía….olvidando que acababa de dejar una clase a medias. Pero no le importaba.

¡Qué divertido estaba Sev! Lupin sonreía mientras zampaba barrita tras barrita de chocolate. Se había hecho un abono en la consulta de los padres de Hermione, así que no le preocupaba que se le cariaran los dientes.

La escena era así: el pasillo lleno de alumnos curiosos que miraban a McGonagall y los que venían detrás. Snape encorvado, con la varita en la mano y una sonrisa siniestra en la cara (más siniestra que de costumbre) , y que se escondía detrás de las columnas o se pegaba a la pared cada vez que Minerva se daba la vuelta. Lupin por su parte seguía comiendo.

En una de las veces que McGonagall se volteó, Snape agarró al lobo y se ocultaron detrás de una estatua.

-Jijiji, ese Lethifod es muyyyyyyyyy, listooo…..jijiji…pero no se escapará…

Los ojos de Snape brillaban por el alcohol. Le parecía todo tremendamente divertido.

Lupin le miró con las cejas alzadas, terminando su quinta barrita de chocolate

-Ñam…¿qué Lethifod?

Snape le miró sonriendo y cayéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

"¿Qué come? Yo quiero…."

-Si, eso es, lobito, buena idea. Jajajajja, le seguiremos a su guarida.

Y le quitó de las manos la barrita, terminándosela él.

-¡Ey!- Lupin hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Snape se levantó corriendo…intentando detenerse en el pasillo….

"¿Por qué….no me responden las piernas ¡Ay!"

Se había dado un tortazo contra la pared de enfrente.

Los alumnos se partían de risa.

McGonagall lo escuchó y se dirigió a Snape.

"¡El Lethifod nos ha descubierto!"

-¡Egssssssspectro patrono!

Un pedo de aire salió de su varita.

McGonagall los miró a los dos de arriba abajo ( ¬¬) y se dirigió a Lupin.

-Profesor Lupin….¿qué está haciendo el profesor Snape¿qué diantres le pasa?

-….mhhh…

-¡No le escuches Lupin¡Es malo¡Te hipnotizaraa!

Snape estaba apuntando con su varita a McGonagall, moviéndose de un lado a otro….parecía que estaba bailando….

"….¿por qué la cabeza me da vueltas?...urrrrggg"

-Um. Creo que ha sido el Grog, Minerva.

-Ya lo veo.

Cogió a los dos de los brazos y se los llevó a rastras hasta el despacho del director.

Por el camino, Snape seguía lanzando patronus incoherentes y llamando rata peluda a Minerva.

-¡Cállate Severus! De verdad, a tu edad. Veamos… ¿Fresas con nata?- dijo la profesora.

-Síiiii- dijo Lupin ilusionado.

-No, es la contraseña.- McGonagall cada vez estaba más irritada.

-Ah- Lupin estaba decepcionado, creía que le estaban ofreciendo fresas (mmm, tan rojas y deliciosas). Después del chocolate, era lo que más le gustaba.

La gárgola se movió y les dejó pasar hacia las escaleras mágicas (en vez de mecánicas) que subían hacia el despacho del director.

-YUUJUUUUU- gritaba Snape mientras se iban acercando hacia el despacho.- Mira, Lupino¡se mueven! Yo voy a llegar antes. Jajajajja.- Snape las estaba subiendo mientras corría.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Lupin iba por detrás, pero empezó a correr él también.  
Cuando ya estaban casi arriba, Lupin empujó a Snape, quien cayó de bruces sobre el suelo.

"Jajaja, qué divertido…. ¡Ayy!... Joo, ya no se mueven…"

McGonagall apretó los labios y sin decir nada llamó a la puerta del director.

-Pase- la voz de Dumbledore sonó por detrás.

McGonagall asomó la cabeza.

-Ah, hola pocholita, rosita de pitiminí, cariñín. ¿Quién es la más guapa de…?

Dumbledore se calló al ver a los otros dos profesores detrás de su cielito.

-Jeje¿yo también puedo llamarla pocholita?- Snape se retorcía de la risa, y Lupin aprovechó la ocasión para tirársele encima y empezar a hacerle cosquillas.-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA¡Para, Lobín!

Dumbledore levantó la ceja. Minerva no sabía donde mirar.

Snape y Lupin se revolcaban en el suelo, los dos muertos de risa.

El profesor de pociones estaba muy feliz.

"Jujujuju….¡para ya, lobo! No me puedo resistir….oooooo, jajajaajajjaja…¿y tú que miras, Lethifod de pitiminí? juaaaaaaajuajaujaujuaaaaaaaaa"

-¡Paren ya, Lupin!- McGonagall tiró del licántropo, que, a regañadientes se apartó de Severus. Este seguía riéndose solo, por el suelo. Ni siquiera notó cómo Dumbledore se acercaba.

¿-Profesor Snape¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Eeeeeeeeeehhhhh¿Y esto qué es?...¡Una lechuza parlante! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

-... no. Soy el director, Severus….¿Me recuerdas¿Un caramelito de limón?

Por alguna razón, Snape encontró eso muy divertido y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Dumbledore lo miró a él y los otros dos. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-Severus está muy mal….será tanta presión…¡ah!ya sé lo que necesita.

Y cogió una especie de petaca de su escritorio.

-Albus…eso…

Tranquila, Minerva- le guiñó un ojo- ya verás cómo esto le hace volver a la realidad.

Por tercera vez consecutiva, Snape bebió Grog. El acostumbrado ardor de garganta se le antojó esta vez más como un cosquilleo…

" Oooooooooooooooooohhhh…qué bueno está esto…¿qué será¿qué son esas sombras que se mueven? Jijijijiji…a ver….un lethifod…con cara de rata peluda….un lobo que come….arrrrggg, qué asco…tiene rabia….pero las babas son marrones…..berjjjjjj, y esa otra cosa blanca…..¡el yeti!"

Snape se apartó de Dumbledore con suma rapidez y se lanzó contra la puerta….que estaba cerrada.

"Auch…..¿quién ha puesto esa puerta delante mío? En fin…no podré escapar de los monstruos…..ya se…..jajajajja, los despistaré!"

Y empezó a bailar la macarena.

-Dale a tu currrplooo argeliía macarena¡hey! Dale a tu cuerpo alegriua u cosas buenas…….

Los tres magos lo miraban con ojos como platos.

Snape siguió bailando ( o sea, tambaleándose como un borracho) hasta que cogió el picaporte de la puerta y se escapó.

"¡Lo conseguí! Yo….e…¿cómo me llamo? S….s….snivellus…no… Yo , Sninphadorus Snifado, he escapado de los monstruos, jooojojojojojo"

Y se cayó escaleras abajo.

Cuando al fin logró salir al exterior, todo le daba vueltas.

"A ver, a ver… ¿Por dónde se va a mi habitación? Bah, por… ¡aquí!"

Snape escogió cualquier camino y empezó a correr por los pasillos. De vez en cuando se cruzaba con algún estudiante, pero hacía como que era un cuadro.

Es decir, se pegaba a la pared.

"Jeje, qué tontos… esos seres no se dan cuenta de que soy yo… JAJAJA"

Los alumnos le miraban pasmados, pero se iban rápido de allí, por si acaso. Colin Creevey le hizo varias fotos que pasaron al mercado negro del colegio a precio desorbitado.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Lupin habían salido disparados del despacho del director para salir a buscar a Snape. Era muy peligroso dejarle ir así por los pasillos.

Lupin, después de un rato de búsqueda infructuosa, decidió ir a por más chocolate.

"Jooo, se me ha acabado…. Ya sé, creo que Sev guarda en su despacho la fórmula para hacer chocolate infinito. Ja, aprovecharé que no está para robársela. Jajajaj, qué cara va a poner cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no la tiene. Jejejejeje."

Así que se dirigió a las mazmorras, concretamente al despacho de Snape.

No se dio cuenta al pasar de que había dos alumnos escondidos en la oscuridad del pasillo, justo en frente de la puerta por dónde acababa de pasar Lupin.

-¿Crees que volverá?

-Seguro, es nuestro Sev. No podrá resistirse mucho más a nuestros encantos… sólo hay que esperar.

- Me aburro.

-Gryffindor pestilente. No tienes ni la más mínima paciencia.

-No. Por cierto¿has pensado ya en qué es lo que le vamos a hacer a Severus?

-Sería más fácil pensar en lo que no vamos a hacerle.

Ambos se sonrieron con malicia, cada uno perdido en sus libidinosas ideas con respecto al profesor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lupin, había rebuscado por todos los libros de Snape.  
"Jo, seguro que la ha escondido. Vamos a ver, seamos lógicos. ¿Dónde estaría yo si fuera una receta para un delicioooooso chocolate?"

Lupin miró en la lámpara ("no"), en los armarios ("no"), debajo de la alfombra ("no"), en el cuarto de baño ("no"), dentro de las zapatillas para andar por casa ("no")…

"¿Dónde?"

Se giró y vio el escritorio.

"¡Ajá!"- Lupin palmoteaba y se relamía.

Miró en todas partes, en los cajones, en los papeles por encima de la mesa… nada.

"¿Y si estuviera debajo del escritorio?"

Y sin pensárselo, se metió debajo, justo cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho. A Lupin era imposible descubrirle desde donde estaba.

"¿Quién será?

En ese momento se oyó una voz masculina que cantaba una canción de borrachos y otras dos que decían:

-Por aquí, por aquí… Ven a buscarlo, Sev.

-¡Jeremiahhhhhhhhh was a bullfroggggggggggggg……..¡Was a good friend of miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeee….I´ve never understood a single word he said- "yo tampoco" pensó Lupin- aaaaat I helped jim drink hissssssssssss wineeeeeeeeeeeeee………….

"Anda, Joy to the World….esa canción la conozco, ñam."

Snape seguía a lo suyo.

-¡JOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TO THE WORLDDDDDDDDD¡¡Al te boys and girlsssssssss……joy to the fishes in the deep blue seaaaaaaaa……- Snape se tambaleaba demasiado. Harry y Draco lo sujetaban con fuerza, partiéndose el culo- Joooyyyyyyyyyy …..joy…¿qué?...ah…..¡JOYYYYY TO YOU AND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Y se desplomó.

Lupin oyó un golpe sordo después de que finalizara la canción.

"Ñam. Muy bonita. Ñam. Pobre Sev. Ñam. ¿Se habrá hecho daño? Ñam….anda, si he encontrado la receta del chocolate…."

Lupin se medio incorporó para ver si Severus, tal como sospechaba, se había caído, cuando escuchó dos voces familiares.

-Por fin….

-Si, por fin….

Los dos chicos se miraron. Sonrieron con lujuria.

-¡A desnudarle!

"Ñam. ¿Acabo de oír lo que creo que acabo de oír¿Será otro boggart?"

Levantó un poco la cabeza para asomarse por el escritorio. No, no era un boggart. Eran dos. Uno rubio y otro moreno. Lupin se encogió de hombros.

"¡Qué divertido! Ñam."

En otro lugar….lejano…o sea, en la mente de Snape, sonaban varias cancioncillas extrañas:" I´m too sexy…mmmm…¿lo soy?...Jeremiah era un buen amigo mío….¿ah, si¿quien era ese?...dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena…..¿quién es macarena?...joder, qué malito estoy"….entonces escuchó voces.

-Venga Harry, no es tan difícil de quitar.

-Joder, es que estos boxers están muy apretados…

-Yo voy por el cuello….¿qué hace aquí mi corbata?

-Jajajjajajaj, idiota, te la dejaste en la clase.

-Bah…está muy sexy con ella ….¿se la dejamos?

"Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…dejádsela, dejádsela, ñam."

"Noooooooooooooooo…ey, espera, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pero….¿qué digo¿quién habla? A ver…..ohhh, que chicos más guapos….¿quienes serán?"

-Ya está. Desnudo y con corbata. Dios, le quedaría mejor una de Gryffindor…

-Y una mierda, Potter. Cállate y empecemos.

-Oye…¿y quién te ha dado permiso para ser el primero?

"¿El primero en qué¿Por qué estoy en pelotas?"

"Oooooohhhh, qué hermoso es Sev…ñam.¿No tendrá frío ahí tirado?"

-¿Permiso? Un Malfoy no necesita permiso, Potter. Yo voy primero.

-… bueno. Pues yo cubro la retaguardia.

-¿Cómo que….? Potter….¿estás insinuando que voy a ser la carne del sándwich?

-… hombre, ahora que lo dices….si.

-Y una mierda. Tú te esperas.

-No me da la gana esperar. Ya he esperado bastante, voy yo.

-Voy yo.

-No, yo.

-¡VENID LOS DOSSSSSSS, PICHONCITOS MÍOSSSSSS!

Los dos chicos se encontraron apresados entre los brazos de su profesor. Estaban sorprendidos, pero se recuperaron pronto y miraron sonrientes a su profesor.

-¡Sev!

-¡Sev!

-…..¡chicos!

" No se quién coño sois, pero da igual….um…carne…y si pensáis que voy a ser el único que reciba, estáis equivocados…jejejjejeje"

"Ñam"

-... Severus…déjame a mi primero…- Draco se abrazó al cuello de su profesor.

-Nooooo…déjame a mí, por favor…Sev…- Harry también se abrazó.

Severus no oía nada…estaba a lo suyo, quitando la ropa a los chicos…

-¿Eh? Oh, si, si…

-¿Si, qué¿Potter o yo?

-Eso, eso, quién.

-¿Eh¿Potter? Um…ese nombre me suena de algo…..y ¿tú eres…?

-….soy Draco…- dijo el rubio con lagrimitas en los ojos.- Snif….te has olvidado de mí….- se enjugó los ojos con los puños. Snape lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

-¿Draco¿Draco?...mmm….¡Ah!...no…..eh….Drakon…serpiente…Slytherin…Malfoy…Lucius….¡Draco¡Ya¡Ya se quien eres¡Y tú también¡Sois los repelentes de mis alumnos!

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii- chillaron los dos a la vez.

-Ahmmm…vale. Pues…¿empezamos?

Estaban los tres desnudos.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron los tres.

…¿los tres?

Se giraron hacia el escritorio.

Lupin había levantado los brazos y estaba de pie, como una animadora chillando "Hurra". Y por supuesto, con chocolate en la boca.

Snape lo miró parpadeando. Se giró hacia los chicos, que estaban rojos.

¿Éste también?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hala, a ver si sabéis quién ha escrito cada trozo.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

SNAPE WHITE  
KAWORU


	4. Chocolate

**4-Chocolate**

K:La gallina bomba ha explotado y hemos sacado el tesoro de las llamas del infierno para deleitarnos con él. Yo, aún estoy saboreándola y tengo a mi elfo doméstico copiando cada palabra estúpida que digo.  
Snape White: lo de palabra estúpida es mío, el resto son palabras de Kaworu. Sí, yo soy el elfo doméstico, secretaria, guía espiritual, conciencia… lo de las llamas del infierno… ummm… se refiere a que hemos hecho una pizza y la hemos sacado del horno. Es la pizza con más queso e ingredientes incoherentes que os podáis imaginar. Ah, lo de la gallina diabólica es uno de esos relojes de cocina que cronometran marcha atrás mientras un endiablado tic-tac endurece nuestros corazones y nos revuelve las entrañas, impacientes por saber cuando culminará nuestra obra culinaria, y sobre todo¡¡¡cuándo explotará la maldita gallina! Hala, ya ponemos nuestras mentes a vuestro servicio. Disfrutadlo.  
K: YO SOY EL PATO, TÚ ERES LA PATA, QUE EN EL ESTANQUE SUELEN NADAR…. LOS PECECITOS COLORADITOS Y COMIDITA PARA ALMORZAR….¡QUÍTATE DE AHÍ, QUE RES UN PILLÍN, PORQUE ME RESULTAS UN CALABACÍN.  
Snape white: disculpadla. Demasiada pizza extraña.  
……………………………………………………………

Los chicos se miraron, miraron a Snape y luego a Lupin que ya se estaba quitando la capa con toda la ilusión del mundo.

-Síiiiiiiiiiiii. Dejadme sitio, chicos, que voooooooooooyyyyyyyy.

Y tomando carrerilla, dio un brinco y se lanzó sobre los otros tres.

-Hola Sev.

-Hola… eehh… tú.-Snape seguía amnésico temporal gracias al grog.

-Profesor, si quiere participar tiene que esperar su turno. Yo me lo he pedido primero.- dijo Draco.

-Sí en dar y tomar, jeje - Potter se reía y empezaba a abrazar al rubio, quien a su vez, se pegaba al profesor de pociones. Lupin también abrazaba a Snape. Era todo un lío de cuerpos.

-Y bien¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Mmhh…eso era lo que estábamos discutiendo, Lupin…- Harry estaba pensativo, pero se le ocurrió una idea.- Ya se. Yo empiezo con el profesor Snape y tú con Draco.

Y se abrazó a su profesor de pociones, contento. Este encogió los hombros y le abrazó más fuerte. Lupin tenía un dedo en la boca, cavilando esa opción.

Draco estaba furioso

-¡Pero qué dices Potter! Tú como siempre lo mejor¿no? Pues nanai. Yo no pienso follar con el licántropo. Es tu querido profesor, así que hala, para ti, que yo me quedo con Severus.

Y apartó de un empujón a Harry, abrazando él mismo al exmortífago. Severus se volvió a encoger de hombros y le abrazó a él.

-¡Y un cuerno¡Llevo esperando esto demasiado tiempo!- Harry se abalanzó sobre Malfoy separándolo del cuerpo de su profesor. Rodaron por el suelo, cogiéndose uno a otro para llegar antes a su destino: Snape.

Mientras los niños se revolcaban en la piedra, Severus se partía de risa. Lupin, que tampoco entendía mucho y también estaba un poco raro debido al empacho del chocolate, se rió igual.

Y Severus volvió a cantar. Esta vez cosas de su infancia.

-¡ YO SOY EL PATO, TÚ ERES LA PATA, QUE EN EL ESTANQUE SUELEN NADAR…. LOS PECECITOS COLORADITOS Y COMIDITA PARA ALMORZAR….¡QUÍTATE DE AHÍ, QUE RES UN PILLÍN, PORQUE ME RESULTAS UN CALABACÍN!

Y se volvió a descojonar él solo. Pero mientras lo hacía se arrastraba tambaleándose hacia Lupin. Este no sabía qué pasaba ni cuando Snape le besó en la boca, beso que duró bastante y con lengua incluido. Al final Severus lo rompió y empezó a tocar el cuerpo del licántropo, que estaba sorprendido pero se dejaba hacer.

-Mmmhhh….seas quien seas..sabes a chocolate…-Le empezó a besar el cuello.

-Estu receta del chocolate ilimitado…me gusta mucho…-Y Lupin se abrazó a Severus.

Harry y Draco habían parado de pelearse y miraban a sus dos profesores atónitos. Era la escena más erótica que habían visto nunca….

-Oye, nos van a dejar en ridículo como no hagamos algo… por qué no voy yo por…- Draco se calló de repente. Harry se había tumbado encima de él y le había acallado con un beso que no tenía nada que envidiar al que en ese momento se daban los dos profesores. Mientras el moreno le acariciaba por todas partes, produciéndole escalofríos.

"Ey, qué se ha creído el tío este… aquí mando yo."

Y cuando ya estaba a punto de tomar las riendas de la situación, un gemido se le escapó de entre los labios. Harry había rozado su erección, mientras se dedicaba a succionar uno de sus pezones, también rígidos y sensibles al tacto.

"Ñam."

-¡Ay! eso era mi labio.-Severus se quejó por el mordisco del lobo.

-Ahora es mío.- Lupin volvió a besarle. Snape giró la cabeza en una de las oleadas de placer con los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando pudo volver a abrirlos, descubrió a sus alumnos en una posición muy estimulante y no pudo evitar excitarse aún más de lo que ya estaba bajo la presión del lobito.

"Joder, este grog me pone muyyyyy caliente……"

Severus pasó sus manos por el abdomen del licántropo hasta llegar a su pecho, donde pellizccó los pezones de Remus. Este pegó un brinco para después volver a besar al profesor de pociones con renovadas fuerzas, sólo para escuchar como los gemidos de este pugnaban por salir de su boca y cómo su erección se endurecía con inusitada rapidez.

-Ah….mmmhhh….- Draco gemía al sentir la lengua del moreno ir a por el segundo pezón. Sentía escalofríos por el cuerpo y el peso del Gryffindor le producía una sensación tan estimulante…

" Bueno, de momento le dejaré hacer….aaahhhh…qué calor…"

-¿Qué, Drakito¿Te gusta?- Harry sonreía desde el ombligo del rubio.

Draco se puso rojo como un tomate . No quería que el Gryffindor pensara que le gustaba….podría tomar las riendas de la situación…y giró la cabeza enfadado…solo para ver a sus dos profesores devorándose en un beso apasionado y frotándose como animales salvajes…lo que bastó para despertar de golpe su erección y producirle un deseo insoportable de hacer algo con ella….

-Al parecer si….jajajajja

-Cierra la boca Potter…bueno, no del todo..no es a ti precisamente a quien estoy mirando…

-Oh…- Harry siguió la dirección de los ojos de Draco para ver a Remus gemir mientras Snape frotaba con la mano su erección.- Ya veo….

Harry, sin levantarse de encima del rubio, llevó su mano hasta sus ropas y sacó su varita. Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Algo divertido. Petrificus.

Y el rubio se quedó totalmente quieto…exceptuando una parte de su cuerpo que subía cada vez más….

"¡Esta me la pagas Potter!"- dijo sin hablar. Su miraba bastaba,

Harry sonrió. Miró a los profesores que no se habían dado cuenta de nada y dejó su varita en su sitio.

-Venga, Draco, si no….no me hubieses dejado hacerte lo que….te voy a hacer…- y empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

"No puede ser. ¡Voy a ser violado por Potter! Vale, no me importaba ser violado, pero, joder¡por Snape, no por Potter¡se suponía que iba a ser yo quien…¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh¡Merlín!"

Harry estaba lamiendo lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. Había empezado por su cara y bajado por el cuello, el pecho, el ombligo….y estaba dando un repaso a sus muslos…por el interior…..hasta que al fin había tomado su miembro en la boca.

Draco estaba demasiado extasiado para pensar con claridad. Eso era sencillamente, fantástico. Joder….¿se había estado peleando todos estos años con alguien capaz de hacerle sentir eso? Nota mental: Draco Malfoy eres gilipollas.

Sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su pene y llegar hasta su cerebro. Si Potter seguía así, no tardaría en correrse.

Pero Harry tenía otros planes. Sacó de su boca el órgano y se puso de rodillas, abriendo las piernas de Draco.

Cuando el rubio notó que Potter se posicionaba entre sus caderas, cerró los ojos….

" Merlín…… bueno, qué más da…por lo menos he pasado un buen rato…..NO.¡VOY A SER VIOLADO POR POTTER¡AAAAAAHHHH!"

… y los volvió a abrir cuando notó que algo se deslizaba…no dentro de él, sino fuera…Harry se estaba empalando él mismo en su recientemente endurecido pene.

El moreno gemía mientras bajaba….hasta que llegó al fondo y consiguió sentarse sobre el rubio. Le miró sudoroso.

-¿Qué¿Asustado, no?- le sonrió pícaramente.

Draco elevó los ojos al cielo, con alivio.

"Hijo de putaaaaaa"

Harry empezó a moverse sobre él. De arriba abajo.

Los profesores estaban a lo suyo también. No se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se estaban moviendo hasta que sin querer dieron una patada al marco de la ventana y esta se abrió de golpe. (sí, ya sé que están en el despacho de Snape en las mazmorras, pero creedme: se abrió una ventana).

"Mmm… me encanta este hombre. Sabe tan dulce pero a la vez es tan… aaahhhh… merlín, qué bien lo hace todo… "

-¡Aaahhhhhhhhhhh!-Snape no se contenía, daba rienda suelta a sus gemidos y eso estimulaba al resto, que se movía ya frenéticamente.

Snape notó como Lupin empezaba a juguetear con su entrada, para finalmente poseerle. Dejó escapar un grito mientras sus manos se agarraban a la cabeza del otro, acariciando sus cabellos y tirando de ellos a la vez que su cuerpo se movía al compás del lobo.

Necesitaba abrazarle, besarle… acariciaba su espalda y sus caderas locamente, sin control. Volvió a subir las manos a la cabeza de su compañero y sintió nuevamente su pelo, sus orejas puntiagudas… ¿Sus orejas puntiagudas¿Y peludas?

Snape estaba intrigado. ¿Qué era aquello? Creía que lo estaba haciendo con un humano, no con… ¿con qué, exactamente?.

Bah, daba igual. Fuese quien fuese, daba muuuucho gustito y lo hacía todo como él quería. Se abrazó a él con más fuerza, y bajó las manos para poder tocar su culito. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando advirtió qué…

"¿Un rabo! Las orejas no importaban, pero… "

-¿Qué es esto!

Draco no soportaba tanto placer, Harry le estaba volviendo loco. A su cerebro llegaron las palabras de Snape con retraso, como desde muy lejos¡¡¿Qué es esto!

Qué extrañas palabras. Se giró para ver a la otra pareja y casi pierde el ritmo de la impresión. ¿Qué era eso que se revolcaba con su padrino?

-Harry…

-Mmmmm… estoy ocupado…

-HARRY… MIRA- Draco señaló hacia los otros dos.

Harry no podía creerlo. Había que hacer algo.

Remus Lupin….es decir, Lunático, se estaba transformando en lobo. Bueno, más bien se podría decir que estaba completando su transformación, pues le salía pelo de todos los sitios, su cabello había crecido considerablemente, casi tapando unas orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían por su cabeza….y…como ya se ha dicho antes: tenía dos colas, ejem, quiero decir, tenía una cola y un rabo, esto…tenía un rabo peludo…bueno, se entiende. En definitiva, el hombre-lobo se estaba transformando en lobo.

-Oh, oh…- Snape lo miraba atónito, aun dejándose llevar por las embestidas del lobo, que, por qué no decirlo, le había crecido considerablemente el órgano que tenía bajo esa mata de pelo canino….

-Harry, quítate de encima…¡hay que hacer algo!

-Mmhhh….si. Hay que comprarle un bozal. …- Harry miraba embobado cómo se lo estaba montando Lupin…corrección…cómo Lupin montaba al profesor Snape.

-¿Q¡Potter!- le abofeteó. Harry volvió en sí.

-Coge la varita.

Los dos chicos cogieron sus varitas y se pusieron de pie, apuntando al lobo y avanzando sigilosamente.  
Snape empezaba a sentir un poco de escozor….no por el enorme pene del animal sino también por la dureza de sus pelos…y la cara de Lupin tenia todo el aspecto de estar alargándose en forma de hocico….

" ¡Uaaaaaaaaaahhhh¡No¡No quiero que se me tire algo tan horrible!"

-¡Lethifod!

Era la única palabra que recordaba hasta el momento y con la que designaba cualquier peligro.

Harry y Draco acudieron al rescate. Se plantaron delante de los dos, apuntando a Lupin. Aunque no parecían muy…. Impresionantes….los dos rojos y sudorosos, desnudos y casi sin poder sostenerse….

Aún así sacaron fuerzas para un hechizo conjunto.

-¡Expelliarmo!

Lunático fue sacado violentamente de Snape.

-¿Ain?-Y cayó al suelo….de espaldas.

Snape había chillado ante tan brusca salida, pero ahora miraba embobado cómo el lobo se levantaba furiosos, ya casi completamente transformado. Los muchachos se miraron. ¿Cómo se detenía a un hombre-lobo? (K:Aún no lo sabían porque ese capítulo todavía no ha salido en el fanfic de juntos / S.W: no hagas propaganda de tus fics.)

Al final Harry tuvo una idea y abrió la puerta del despacho con un hechizo. Draco le entendió y con un Wingardium Leviosa sacó al lobo por ella. Cerraron de nuevo. Los golpes y arañazos en la puerta no se hicieron esperar.

-Mierda.¿Por qué no se va a otro sitio?- Draco estaba de espaldas contra la puerta, aguantándola.

-Imposible…¿Ahora que sabe lo que es el sexo? Ja. Lo único que podemos hacer es….- se giró hacia Snape- Profesor Snape ¡mmmmmmmhhhh!- Severus ya se estaba morreando con el chico. Harry gimió pero en seguida reaccionó alejándolo de él. Sin hacer caso de las quejas de Draco¡Encima que estoy aguantando la puerta para que el puto lobo no pase me pones los cuernos…!

-Profesor Snape. Usted es profesor de pociones. Debe saber una cura…un antídoto..algo para la licantropía…tal vez asi nos salvemos…

-¿Lo cualo?

Harry suspiró. Iba a ser duro y no tenían tiempo.

-¡AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Snape estaba feliz mezclando ingredientes de pociones. No sabía para qué servían, pero daba igual. Ya habían explotado tres veces y la puerta estaba siendo derribada a dentelladas.

-Por favor, profesor, intente recordar…- Harry estaba a su lado, ayudando en lo que podía. De vez en cuando Snape le tocaba el culo asintiendo.

-Si, si, recuerdo que esto se echaba aquí….

"Mentira, jijijiji, no me acuerdo de nada…."

Mientras, en el castillo, recordaréis que McGonagall y Dumbledore buscaban a Snape por todas partes (pero Lupin le encuentra primero jjejej). Pues bien, ahora ya habían alertado a todo el personal y buscaban con más insistencia.

Como ocurre de vez en cuando, cuanto más buscas algo, menos te acercas a ello, y a nadie se le ocurrió que donde podía estar el profesor fuese en su propio despacho.

McGonagall se retorcía nerviosa las manos mientras andaba a paso rápido por los pasillos. Los alumnos habían sido alertados del peligro que suponía Snape "engrogado" y los profesores y prefectos recorrían varita en mano los corredores.

No sabía qué hacer. Había mirado por todas partes pero…

-¡Aaahhh!- McGonagall gritó

-Sssshhh-la mandó callar una voz varonil.

Alguien la cogía por la cintura mientras que con la otra mano le tapaba la boca.

McGonagall estaba muy asustada. ¿Quién era? Su raptor la metió en una clase en desuso y la soltó. Cuando Minerva se dio la vuelta, casi se cae de la impresión.

-¿Lucius?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Vamos, Snape¡haz la jodida poción de una jodida vez!

"Mmm sí…. Jodida, jodida… juajuajuajuaaaaaaa"

Snape se encontraba removiendo un líquido rosa en un caldero. De vez en cuando saltaban chispitas de la "poción" y les sobresaltaba algún burbujeo demasiado fuerte. Pero lo peor eran las embestidas del lobo contra la puerta.

-Harry… si Snape no hace esa poción, no saldremos con vida de aquí.

PUM

Otro golpe a la puerta.

-AY, ya lo he notado, Malfoy… ¿alguna sugerencia?

PUM

-Tendremos que… PUM… Hacerla nosotros.

PUM PUM PUM

-¿Cómo? No sabemos la…PUM… preparación.

PUM

PUM

-… Uf. Seguro que la señora Pomfrey tiene preparada un poco. PUM… Sería una inepta si no fuese así.

PUM.

-Si no… habrá que buscar en la biblioteca…

PUM

-Yujuuuuuu… ¡Pompas de colores!- Snape se lo estaba pasando muy bien él solito.

-Muy bien, Draco. PUM… tú vas a la biblioteca y yo a la enfermería.

PUM

-¡Estás loco! En cuanto salga de aquí, ese lobo me perseguirá hasta "devorarme".

-Si no lo hacemos, nos devorará de todos modos.

PUM

-Muy bien. A la de tres.

PUM

-UNA…

PUM

-DOS…

PUM

-TRESSSS

Abrieron la puerta de golpe y salieron disparados arrollando al lobo. Este no se dio cuenta de que todavía quedaba una presa dentro, y decidió seguir el camino que había visto tomar a uno de los muchachos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

-Pero Manola…

-MINERVA, si no te importa.

-¿Qué tiene ese viejo que no tenga yo? Mírame, soy tan sexy e irresistible…

-Lucius, he dicho que no. Lárgate, tengo mucho que hacer.

-Muy bien-Malfoy padre abrió la puerta de golpe.

Estaba completamente airado. Le había rechazado una vieja bruja, eso minaría su imagen.

Iba a poner un pie fuera cuando casi es atropellado por alguien que corría a toda pastilla por el pasillo. Alguien completamente desnudo. Alguien familiar.

"¿Draco?" Pensó Lucius. "No puede ser, estaré viendo visiones… ¿o no?"

Y mentalmente decidió seguir al joven. Si no era Draco, a lo mejor podría haber una forma de aprovecharse….

Lucius no se percataba de que era seguido…

Draco entró corriendo a la biblioteca, sin percatarse de que estaba desnudo y la gente s ele quedaba mirando por los pasillos.

Llegó hasta Madame Pimce y se apoyó jadeante en el mostrador.

-¡POCIÓN PARA LICANTROPÍA Y RÁPIDO!

-Ssssssssssshhh…

Madame Pince lo miró ceñuda y fue contoneando su trasero hasta una estantería….al parecer no parecía extrañarla el hecho de que el chico estuviera desnudo. O eso o no Lo había visto. Cogió un libro de la estantería más cercana…lo ojeó y lo volvió a dejar…cogió otro…

Draco estaba impaciente y empezó a dar con el pie en el suelo….en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo…y se quedó petrificado.

-Aha, aquí tienes, muchacho…- la señora Pince le tendió el libro a Draco que en ese momento se recuperaba y salía corriendo todo rojo de vergüenza…

Lucius entro a la biblioteca con sonrisa siniestra….para sentir como otra exhalación de chico rubio volvía a pasarle corriendo y completamente desnudo…. Luego miro al frente y se encontró con una desmayada y roja señora Pince que sostenía un libro en la mano.

"Ummm….¿será otra vez el basilisco?"(vease H.P.y la cámara secreta cuando todos están petrificados en el suelo…)

Cogió el libro. "Licantropía". Su mente empezaba a funcionar….Licantropía….en Hogwarts….Lupin….y Lupin estaba con…Harry…que estaba castigado con su hijo Draco…que…le había pasado de largo completamente desnudo…y con olor a..pociones…lo que conllevaba a…Severus…resumen: orgía con lobo. Peligro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- gritó Lucius.

Lucius salio corriendo de la biblioteca …. Para toparse de bruces con una cosa peluda y con garras. (el lobo, que gran turrón que gran turrón…)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Siguió corriendo y se topó con…..Filch…que iba con su gata, que erizó el pelaje al ver al lobo que seguía a Lucius Malfoy. La gata se le subió encima de la cara. Su pelaje no era tan malo como su olor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No se sabe cómo pero llegó hasta el gran comedor, donde estaba la mayor parte de los alumnos, con la gata en la cara, Filch siguiéndoles y el lobo detrás. Dio vueltas a ciegas por las mesas en medio de un silencio mortal por parte de los alumnos…que veían como un lobo a medio formar y con pene gigante y erecto se paseaba por sus mesas comiendo sobras y persiguiendo al señor Malfoy. Al final este salio por la puerta que daba al pasillo de nuevo…y que llegaba la enfermería…. En el momento en el que Harry salia sin nada nuevo de ella.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Lo primero que asustó a Harry fueron los gritos. Después la gata asquerosa bufando enganchada a una cara…luego el propio señor Malfoy…seguido por un Filch congestionado e histérico…y por fin Lunático sediento de…algo…

Hizo lo que haría cualquier persona normal y desnuda en estos casos. Correr.

Y corrieron hasta llegar a otro pasillo. Esta vez gritaban los tres.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- Harry.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Malfoy

-¡Aaaarrgggggggggggg!- Filch.

-¡Ffffsssssssssssss!- Señora Norris

-¡AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- El lobo.

En esos momentos Draco llegaba corriendo de nuevo…se había perdido. En una esquina se chocó con Harry, que se cayó al suelo, que se chocó contra el señor Malfoy con Norris en la cara, que hicieron tropezar a Filch, que hizo caer de bruces a Lunático…

Nadie se ha levantado más rápido en su vida.

Todos los alumnos corrían por los pasillos histéricos. Ni siquiera Dumbledore era capaz de calmarlos. Llegó hasta McGonagall.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, pichoncito¿Lo has encontrado?

-No. No se qué pasará, peor todos los alumnos están aterrorizados….

Peeves pasaba flotando y riéndose, aullando como un lobo

-¡AUUUUU, AUUUUUU, Lupus Lunático Lupin…..os llevara hasta el fin…jajaja, este trenecito no llega hasta allí…jojojojojojojojo

-¿De qué trenecito hablas Peeves¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin?

Peeves se descojonó en su forma de fantasma y siguió flotando.

-Albus…- Minerva le tiraba de la manga, señalando algo…- Albus, creo que se refiere a ese trenecito…

Enfrente de ellos pasaron corriendo y gritando: Draco Malfoy (en pelotas y llorando de vergüenza), Harry Potter (chillando igual pero admirando el culito que tenia delante), Lucius Malfoy(chillando porque no veía nada y se estaba asfixiando por el olor y los pelos de la gata putrefacta), Filch (rojo con los ojos salidos de las orbitas), y por último…un lobo con un pene gigante y erecto que se relamía y tenia los ojos rojos persiguiendo a todos ellos.

-… Albus…¿sigues teniendo esas infusiones de limón tan relajantes?

-… creo que sí…

McGonagall se desmayó en los brazos de su "hombre".

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Severus Snape seguía jugando a las pocimitas en su despacho.

"Mmm… esta huele muuuyyyy bien… la probaré"-Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se la bebió de un trago.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Todo lo que había pasado ese día pasó por su mente a una velocidad de vértigo. Veía imágenes incoherentes, pero no sabía muy bien cuando ni por qué las había vivido

"Merlín, qué vergüenza… ¿De verdad he hecho yo todo eso? No puede ser verdad… menos mal que he hecho una poción despejadota, que si no, seguía aquí jugando hasta mañana…"

Se miró en un espejo.

-AAHHH

"Tendré que vestirme, no es serio ir así por el colegio (pobre Sev, si tu supieras lo que pasa en ese momento en el colegio…. )Ay, mi cabeza. Me duele. Voy a matar a ojo loco…. Qué coño¡voy a matar a Harry y a Draco!"

Y con esas buenas intenciones, salió de su despacho dando un portazo.

Los alumnos le miraban a su paso y le sonreían. La mayoría se reía de él a carcajadas y le preguntaban por la caza del Lethifod. Snape apretó los labios y se dirigió a la enfermería. Necesitaba algo para aliviar su dolor de cabeza… y el de una zona más sensible.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, notó que algo se le venía encima.

"¿Qué es esto? Oh, no, seguro que son ellos. No me explico cómo, pero SIEMPRE son ellos."

Con resignación miró hacia la gente que tenía subida encima.

"Mmm… sí. Los dos. Y ese… ¡ése es Lupin! Qué barbaridad."

-Rápido necesitamos poción matalobos.- Dijo Snape quitándoselos de encima y echando a correr a su habitación a por la poción.

-No me joda, profesor.-Harry le seguía de cerca.

-Más respeto, niño, y cúbrete un poco.

-Antes no estaba tan disgustado por ir así… -un momento, Snape era el de siempre…-¿Sev?

-¡No me llames Sev!- No había duda, era el de siempre.

-¡Corred, corred!- Draco Malfoy estaba desesperado.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Después de correr por todo Hogwarts llegaron hasta la habitación de Snape. Pasó él el primero y mientras los dos chicos entraban, cogió una espada que tenía colgada en la pared a modo de trofeo y blandiéndola en el aire, la descargó con fuerza sobre el ser peludo que les seguía (por la parte que no era el filo, se entiende).

PLONC

Lucius Malfoy notó que algo caía sobre su cabeza. La jodida señora Norris seguía en su cara y no pudo ver quién lo hacía. Se desplomó.

-Anda, si este no es…-Snape miraba a su víctima. ("Que te jodan, Lucius. En el fondo me alegro de haberme equivocado…¡AAAAAAHHHH!")

Otra cabeza peluda asomó por la puerta.

"Ahora sí"-pensó Snape mientras volvía a alzar la espada.

El lobo cayó al lado de Malfoy padre inconsciente. La señora Norris, al verle, bufó y se soltó de la cara de Lucius escapando después por la puerta.

Harry miró apenado a su querido profesor de DCAO.

-A qué coño esperas, Potter. Toma esta cuerda y átalo a la cama.-Snape le lanzó una soga, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia un armario.

-Ayúdame, Malfoy.

Draco se acercó a Harry y entre los dos con mucho esfuerzo lograron subirlo a la cama y atarlo firmemente. Mientras Snape buscaba la poción desesperadamente.

"A ver…. Filtro de muertos en vida… filtro amoroso… Languor Aperio (Jeje, ahora soy yo la que hace propaganda de su fic)… Espidifén… aspirina… aspirina efervescente… ¡aquí! Poción matalobos."

Cogió un embudo y se lo puso en la boca a Lupin. No quería manchar las sábanas.

PUM PUM PUM

Alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Abre la puerta Severus! Sabemos que estás ahí, no te escondas.

Era la voz del director. Indudablemente todavía pensaban que estaba demente o algo por el estilo.

-JE. Espera un poco, Albus.- La voz de Moody le llegó también a través de la puerta.

"Joder, no tengo tiempo para vosotros"

Y haciendo caso omiso a los que fuera aporreaban la puerta, llevó el frasco de la poción hacia el embudo y lo vertió en él.

-Profesor, estará bien… ¿verdad?-unos ojitos verdes le miraban con preocupación.

-Vístete, anda.

-¿Con qué? Aquí no están nuestras ropas, las dejamos en tu despacho- Draco ya empezaba a pensar.

-Tomad esto.

Snape se fue hasta un armario y les dio lo que buscaba… con una mirada maliciosa.

-… ¿Tutúes? – Harry miraba a Snape con cara de espanto. ¿Por qué tutúes¿Por qué rosas¿Por qué pensaba que se iban a poner esto? Y lo más importante¿por qué Severus Snape tenía tutúes escondidos en su armario? Decidió no pensar. Miró a Draco, que todavía estaba medio agilipollado, mirando con aire soñador los tutúes.

Draco metió un pie por uno de ellos. Metió el otro pie. Perdió el equilibrio. Se cayó de culo. Desde el suelo se terminó de poner el trajecito. Se levantó muy contento y se miró al espejo, sonriendo.

Snape lo miró. No era la reacción que esperaba…por lo menos no por parte de Draco. Se puso una mano en los ojos y negó con la cabeza, disgustado.

Harry lo miraba con aprensión. Tenía la boca abierta. Se despejó y miró su propio tutú. Miró a Snape.

-Odio el rosa.

Snape pasó de Harry y se dedicó a seguir vertiendo matalobos en la garganta del lobo.

Al final Harry suspiró y se puso el tutú.

Los golpes y gritos de afuera seguían. Excepto Moody, que en ese momento se tiraba por el suelo, partiéndose de risa. Su ojo casi se salía de la órbita.

-En fin…creo que esto ya está. Ahora sólo hay que esperar…¡Draco, deja de pegar saltos¿Por qué no despiertas al estúpido de tu padre?

"Merlín, además de gay, travestido…"

Draco dejó de bailar y le miró dolido, pero se agachó ante su padre y le empezó a dar de bofetones.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Estaba parado en medio de la habitación de Snape, procesando la información.

"Veamos. Estoy en la habitación de Severus Snape vestido con un tutú rosa a juego con el de Malfoy, que en estos momentos se cree Billy Elliot y está partiéndole la cara a su padre, quien debe estar en un estado de shock por haber llevado puesta de bufanda a la señora Norris. Mientras, mi querido profesor, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba alegre y que accedía a que nos lo montáramos los tres juntos, ha vuelto a ser el de siempre….(más vengativo, diría yo, porque esto es una venganza sin duda…) y está dando a mi querido profesor Lupin una poción matalobos para que recupere su aspecto…por cierto..¿por qué cojones se ha transformado? Da igual….y por si fuera poco afuera Dumbledore y su pichoncito, Minerva intenta cazar a Snape, en vez de a Lupin…mientras Moody seguramente se este descojonando en el suelo, porque, obviamente, puede vernos….si. Oigo sus risas. En fin, otro dia normal en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts…."

-Mierda.

Draco y Harry pararon sus pensamientos y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el profesor. Draco había dejado de intentar levantar a su padre, cuya cara estaba toda hinchada y roja y parecía humano…

Severus miraba a Lupin…o … la cosa.

La poción matalobos había hecho efecto. Pero no el deseado. Lupin, efectivamente ya no era un lobo gigante y peludo, con un pene y dentadura descomunales. Ahora era simplemente un Lupin, con un pene gigante, orejas de lobo y cola peluda.

-Joder. ¿Qué ha fallado? Es imposible….- Snape revisó la poción. Siempre había funcionado…a no ser que…

-Mmmmm….- Lupin abrió los ojos.- ¿Sev? Hola.

Snape lo miró ceñudo. Se acercó a su cara.

-Lunático….¿por casualidad te has comido mi receta experimental del chocolate ilimitado? O lo que es lo mismo…¿te has dado un atracón de chocolate, maldito lobo tragón?

Lupin hizo un puchero.

-Sí…..

Severus cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

-¡IDIOTA!

Sin darse cuenta, los golpes en la puerta habían cesado. Moody había conseguido que Dumbledore y McGonagall confiaran en que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y se los había llevado de allí, aun partiéndose de risa.

-Pero Sev….¿qué he hecho?

Snape cogió un espejo d emano y se lo puso en la cara. Lupin abrió los ojos al ver sus orejas…y su rabito peludo….pero sonrió al ver su pene canino.

-Qué guay…-Draco se había acercado con su tutú rosa. – Tenemos un profe medio perro…

"Sí, medio perro y medio idiota. Excelente combinación"-Snape miraba como Lupin había empezado a menear su rabito mientras que Malfoy le rascaba la cabeza.

Harry se acercaba a ellos con un brillo en los ojos.

"No puede ser que el degenerado de Potter esté pensando en lo que parece que está pensando"

Pero sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando se subió a la cama y empezó a abrazar al lobito, quién parecía más contento que nunca con tantas atenciones.

Con Lupin medio humano ya no había peligro.

Snape se acercó a la puerta para escapar de allí, cuando una mano le cogió del brazo y le hizo voltearse hacia quien le había agarrado.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas, morenazo?- Lucius Malfoy se recuperaba muy rápido.

Snape le miró con incredulidad. No podía estar pasando. ¿es que no podían dejarle en paz de una maldita vez?

Estaba atrapado. Lucius le arrastraba hacia la cama mientras que los que ya estaban ahí subidos les hacían sitio.

"¿Cómo voy a salir de esta!"


	5. Lucius

Snape se pasó la mano por su cabello aceitoso….y….la mano se le escurrió, yéndose para atrás.

"Mh… pero si haces dos meses que me lo lavé…¿por qué estará tan resbaladizo?"

Snape no era de los que se lavaban mucho. A pesar de ser profesor de pociones, el champú le era desconocido. Se arrellanó en el sillón.

-Au. Duele.

En ese momento recordó como en un flashback la locura del día anterior.

-Ugh.

"Fue horrible." "El peor día de mi vida."

Sacó su varita y se la apoyó en la sien, para acto seguido, introducirla en el pensadero, mientras un chorro plateado se metía en él.

Hizo ademán de coger el pensadero y tirarlo por la letrina, pero se contuvo.

"Mhh…un momento. Mejor será que vea lo que ocurrió ese día…"

Y se asomó a sus propios pensamientos.

Snape se vio a sí mismo arrastrado por Lucius hacia la cama.

-A donde crees que vas, morenazo.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, ese había sido el comienzo de todo.

"Puagggggg…. ¿por qué no me corté las venas a dentelladas antes que permitir que ese me tocara…"

Vio cómo sus alumnos le hacían sitio en la cama, abriendo los brazos incitadoramente hacia él. Seguían con aquellos ridículos tutúes rosas. Entre ellos se encontraba Lupin medio transformado y atado a la cama. Toooodoosss le miraban sonrientes en plan sectario.

-No vamos a caber todos ahí… -dijo Lucius-…. Mmmmm… menos mal que los Malfoy tenemos muchas ideas…- y con un aireo de varita aparecieron unas sogas que apresaron a Snape por las muñecas y le ataron al dosel de la cama, con los brazos en alto, pero lo suficientemente largas como para que no colgara como un jamón.

Snape se vio a sí mismo contraer la cara en un gesto de desesperación mientras gritaba:

-Qué coño haces, Malfoy. Suéltame…

-Qué buena idea, padre¿me dejarás a mí también?

-MMM… por supuesto… pero ve preparándome a esos dos…

Lupin miró con ilusión al rubito sacudió las orejitas y el rabito (el de la espalda) se agitó con aprobación. Draco le devolvió la mirada… después de lo que había visto hacer al lobo con su padrino ya no le daba tanto asco achucharle… . Harry asintió.

Snape miró con asco a todos. Eran unos pervertidos… ¡Allí quería poseerle todo el mundo! Ni que fuera un sex- symbol.

-Ni se te ocurra acércateme, rubio depravado.- Snape abría mucho los ojos.

-Vamos, Sev… antes lo hiciste muy bien- Lupin estaba entusiasmado.

Snape le fulminó con la mirada. Intentó soltarse, pero estaba bien atado.

-Tsk, tsk… vamos a tener que hacer algo con esa mirada tan poco incitante… ¿qué tal con esto, chicos?- Lucius mostraba algo a los demás.

Todos aplaudieron y fue entonces cuando Snape notó que le vendaban los ojos. Estaba indefenso…..

Y todo se oscureció.

Snape salió del pensadero, lo cogió y tiró el contenido por el retrete. Era suficiente. No quería recordar más.

Se sentó en su silla azabache y empezó a corregir un pergamino, tachando todo y sellando un suspenso enorme en la parte superior.

0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0

Lucius Malfoy se peinaba el rubio cabello mientras suspiraba. Era una especie de Narciso snob repelente. Le hubiera gustado ser una princesita con un cabello laaaaaaargo y sedoso…

Paró de peinarse un momento y se miró al espejo. Sonrió. Al fin se había cumplido su sueño: tirarse a Severus Snape.

Todavía podía recordar los gemidos de placer del hombre de pelo oscuro. Esa música celestial no se iría de su cabeza durante algún tiempo. (pestañitas moviéndose soñadoras)

Después de haberle puesto la venda en los ojos, se había relamido de placer, para acto seguido, quitarse la ropa. Ante la sorpresa de Lupin, el orgullo de su hijo y la frustración de Potter.

Mientras los críos se divertían haciendo caricias a "la criatura", (no iba a llamarle de otro modo. No después de ser perseguido por él por medio Hogwarts y haber acabado con la cara toda roja de arañazos…y lo que parecían puñetazos…ya preguntaría después a su hijito…)

Así que volvió su atención a Snape, que seguía revolviéndose y exigiendo que le soltaran.

Lucius negó con la cabeza y se abrazó al hombre, quien se tensó de inmediato y se retorció histérico dando patadas a todo lo que podía.

-¡Lucius-maldito-bastardo no te me acerques¡Apártate, no me toques¡¡¡Te juro que te echaré una maldición peor que tu estancia en Azkaban!

Lucius se enfadó ante esto y bajando su mano, agarró por encima de la túnica el miembro de Snape con fuerza.

Snape chilló.

Lucius se acercó a su oído.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Severus… no estás en posición de amenazar a nadie.

Y siguió frotándose contra el profesor de pociones. Esta vez no hubo más insultos, pues Snape se mordió el labio para no exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

Lucius sonrió y alzó su cara a tan solo unos centímetros de la del exmortífago y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Snape apretó los dientes para no chillar, produciéndose una herida sangrante en el labio. El rubio no tardó en bajar hasta ahí y lamer la sangre, para después besar la boca de su víctima. Snape cerró sus labios más herméticamente, pero Lucius a su vez apretó su mano con más fuerza y el profesor de pociones al final abrió la boca. Sus lenguas se encontraron. Una con regocijo, la otra con repugnancia, las dos en un baile macabro dentro de sus bocas. Saliva y sangre se entremezclaron.

Lucius empezó a excitarse. Con la otra mano empezó a acariciar el torso aún vestido de Snape y a seguir agarrando el miembro, esta vez con más dulzura, con la otra. Snape empezaba a gemir angustiado. Lucius dejó de acariciar su pecho para llevar su mano al pelo del moreno y acariciar sus mechones hacia atrás. Su boca aún estaba en contacto con la del otro mago. De repente notó cómo el hombre se tensaba por un escalofrío y empezaba a excitarse como él. Lucius sonrió para sus adentros. Ya había empezado.

Rompió el beso y le lamió el cuello. Snape resopló. Lucius se apartó un poco y le miró. Su víctima estaba atada con los brazos sobre su cabeza, colgando, y con una venda negra en los ojos.

-Mh…. ¿sabes? No se cómo voy a desnudarte sin tener que desatarte…. ¿Draco?

Su hijo estaba demasiado ocupado montando al lobo.Potter, que estaba besando en ese momento a Lupin, los miró extrañado y cogió su varita.

-Desvisttio.

Ante los ojos de Lucius, Snape se quedó sin ropa, totalmente desnudo, a su merced. Y después de un escalofrío, empezó a temblar.

Lucius miró a Snape asombrado y después a Potter, que le sacó la lengua y siguió a lo suyo.

-Bueno, Severus, resuelto el problema. Vayamos al grano….- sonrió.

-Que te follen, Lucius.

-... ¿Snape?- la sonrisa de Lucius se ensanchó aún más.

-….mierda.- dijo el que estaba atado, al caer en la cuenta de su frase.

-En fin…ya que eso es lo que quieres…..al que van a follar será a ti…

Lucius tembló al recordar lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ese hombre…. Al principio lo único que sentía por el era deseo carnal….pero después de entrar en él y estar penetrándolo durante…durante las horas que estuvieron allí, (en las cuales Severus ya estaba desatado y se movía con frenesí aunque nunca lo admitiera) se había dado cuenta de que nunca en su vida se lo había pasado tan bien…ah, y de que estaba enamorado de Severus.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh¡Luciussssssssssssssss¡Más¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡Siiiiii….!

Sus gritos hacían que se excitase aún más. Y se confundían con los de él mismo y las otras tres "personas" de la habitación. ¿Cuántos orgasmos tuvieron así?

Severus, que al principio se había resistido…había acabado sucumbiendo…y todo gracias a él….bueno, vale, todo gracias a los chicos…y a ese lobo de peluche de Lupin… pero daba igual….oohhh, que bien que se lo habían pasado…

Lucius paró de peinarse y se untó una cosa espesa muggle en la cara. Se levantó de la silla y sonrió a su reflejo.

Lalalalala lalala …- cogió el ramo de flores blancas y salió de la habitación con el maquillaje puesto sobre sus rojas heridas de la cara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape entró tarde en su clase de pociones. Tocaba Gryffindor y Slytherin. Y curiosamente faltaban un rubio y un moreno de cada casa. Frunció el ceño, ya no quería pensar donde estarían ni qué estaban haciendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Aaaahhhh¡Draco¡¡¡Aaahhhhhh!

-¡Ah, ah!

Estaban en la Torre de Astronomía. Por fin.

Harry estaba espatarrado en un sillón, boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y las rodillas en los hombros del rubio. Esa había sido una de las posturas que más les había gustado probar con Lupin… y con Snape… y ahora habían decidido practicarla un poco más, para no perder la costumbre, claro…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Draco apretó los labios y también se corrió, dentro del moreno. Espiró y se sentó en sus rodillas, estirando la espalda. Harry bajó sus piernas un poco, hasta la cintura del rubio. Se miraron. Estaban rojos.

-La próxima vez me toca a mí arriba.

-Qué pesado eres…¿es que acaso no te ha gustado?- acarició la mejilla del moreno torciendo el labio.

-Sí. Pero también me gustó hacértelo con Lupin. Eso sí que estuvo bien. Deberíamos repetirlo.- Harry sonrió con malicia cuando el rubito se ruborizó.

-Je.- Draco se pasó la lengua por las comisuras de la boca.- Si es que soy bueno para todo, no puedo evitarlo….

Harry sonrió, moviendo la cabeza…. Se incorporó hasta tener su cara frente al rubio y le besó en la boca.

-No tienes remedio.

-No. Oye¿no teníamos que ir a pociones?

-¿Y¿Crees que Sev vendrá a buscarnos por no asistir a sus clases?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Si se asomara por aquí, el tampoco asistiría al resto de las clases. Jejejeje

-Te adoro.

-Lo sé- el distintivo Malfoy, la arrogancia.

Estuvieron un rato más remoloneando en el sillón.

Mientras, en el castillo, alguien pensaba en ellos dos.

Lupin no había podido olvidar el trío que se montaron.

Ese día no había asistido a sus clases. El problema era que seguía teniendo rabito y orejas… Ya se lo habían contado todo a Dumbledore (todo lo que se podía contar, se entiende) y éste le había dispensado de las clases por una semana, para ver si mejoraba. Si no empeoraba en ese plazo, volvería. Mientras, se pasaba el tiempo en su habitación. Normalmente se servía una taza enorme de (¿lo adivináis?) chocolate caliente, y sólo con eso estaba feliz, pero ese día era diferente.

-"¿Qué estarán haciendo? Joooo… me aburroooooooo… Nada, voy a buscarlos… espera, creo que están en clase."

Consultó el horario de los de sexto.

"Mmm… pociones dobles… ¡Qué bien, eso significa que Sev está allí con ellos¡yujuuu! También echo de menos a Sev, aunque no es tan blandito como los otros dos… ¿Y si fuera a buscarles? Tal vez pueda encontrar la manera de llevarlos al despacho… "

Y diciendo esto, se dirigió hacia el aula de pociones. Iría con la excusa de haber encontrado un ser peligroso rondando por el castillo al que Sev debería administrar alguna poción. Como sería una tarea dura, necesitarían la ayuda de dos alumnos…. ¿Potter y Malfoy, por ejemplo?

"Jejeje… es un plan perfecto… mmmm… necesito un ser diabólico que llevar a la clase de Sev, o si no, no podré hacer todo eso…. ¿Dónde lo busco¡Ya sé¡en la biblioteca siempre hay seres escondidos entre las estanterías…! O… también en el armario de la sala de profesores suele haber seres horribles normalmente hay seres horribles en toda sala de profesores… Si no, preguntaré a los alumnos. Ellos siempre saben dónde están los bichos raros. Si no encuentro nada… pues nada. Llevo una mariposa. Lo que sea."

Y Salió de su habitación armado con una red gigante, como las de las mariposas, un gorrito que le tapase las orejitas y, por supuesto, muuuuuuuuuuucho chocolate por todos los bolsillos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Snape llevaba un rato impartiendo su clase sin nada que la interrumpiese. Ni siquiera notitas en pajaritas de papel.

"Como no están esos dos, se nota todo más relajado… Aunque creo que los alumnos todavía se rían de mí… No sé, tengo la extraña sensación de que me observan… "

Efectivamente. Los alumnos le señalaban con el dedo y susurraban cosas por encima de los calderos.

"malditos niños. En cuanto me jubile, me iré muy lejos de aquí. Los odio a todos. Especialmente a esos dos. Por culpa de ellos tengo el cuerpo hecho una mierda. Por su culpa, la del licántropo, la de Malfoy padre…"

-Hola

Snape pegó un brinco.

-¡Ah! Lucius ("hablando del rey de Roma. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a verme después de.. de eso¡y en medio de clase!" )¿Qué te trae por aquí? ("bastardo presumido")

Yfue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía el otro en las manos. Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la larga tradición Malfoy, le tendía un ramo de flores blancas mientras lucía su mejor sonrisa…

"¿Qué… qué coño hace este?"

Los alumnos habían empezado a murmurar y a algunos se les escapaban risitas a su espalda.

-Lucius… er… gracias. ("¿Qué hago…?") Sí, sin duda esas son las flores que necesitaba para la poción… ("a ver si cuela").- Snape dijo esto último con retintín para que el otro le siguiera el juego.

Lucius no se enteró.

-Poción ¿Qué poción? Son para ti, Sev. Te amo.- Y una vez más le sonrió. Si Snape no se hallara a medio camino entre el paro cardiaco y el coma, habría pensado que era la misma sonrisita de ilusión que ponía Lupin.

La boca de Severus no se había cerrado de la impresión. Pero las risas despectivas de los alumnos le sacaron de su estupor.

…

Snape cerró la boca.

Miró las flores.

Miró a Lucius.

Lucius le sonreía.

"Bastardo, cabrón…."

Ron y Hermione se miraban confundidos, Últimamente estaban ocurriendo cosas muy raras en Hogwarts. ¿Malfoy declarándose a Severus Snape?

Las risitas de los alumnos se fueron apagando al ver el estado en el que Snape.

-¿Qué pasa¿no te gustan los claveles?- Lucius parecía preocupado.

Snape estrujaba el ramo con saña.

Ron y Hermione se apartaron poco apoco de sus calderos. Los demás alumnos empezaban a retroceder. La cara de Snape se estaba volviendo roja…pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia.

-Mmm…tal vez hubieran sido mejor las rosas….¿rojas, blancas….?

Snape miró a Lucius con ira. Todo su cuerpo en tensión, como un animal a punto de atacar. Los alumnos estaban ya pegados a las paredes con miradas de temor.

-…¿tal vez…rosas?

-¡FUERA!

La furia y la mirada del hombre hicieron que tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors se encogieran en sus sitios.

Lucius no parecía enterarse. Miró a los alumnos levantando una ceja.

-Ya lo habéis oído, vuestro profesor no os quiere dar clase, hala, fuera, fuera….me dará clase a mí solito…

Los alumnos aprovecharon la confusión para escapar de la clase corriendo. Pero cuando intentaban salir de la puerta con disimulo…

-¡LUCIUS MALFOY¡FUERA DE MI CLASE¡YA!

Lucius le miró extrañado.

-Pero Sev….

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron del todo. Fue hasta el caldero más a mano(el de Neville), aún de lleno de poción, lo levantó con inusitada fuerza y se lo puso a Malfoy de sombrero. Con eso y una patada en el culo le echó de la clase.

-¡Y NO VUELVAS!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry y Draco andaban felices por el pasillo en dirección a la clase de pociones. Por el camino un hombre chorreando líquido extraño, con el pelo teñido de azul eléctrico y temblores por todo el cuerpo iba deshojando un ramo de claveles como si fueran margaritas…

-Me quiere, no me quiere…

Draco y Harry lo siguieron con la mirada hasta perderse de vista. Harry parpadeaba, Draco estaba con una ceja levantada.

-Mmmm….¿Draco¿Ese no era tu padre?

-… - los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe. Claro, por eso le resultaba tan familiar. Miró a Harry.- Sev debe estar de mal humor. Será mejor que le veamos luego.

-Mmmhhh…. Vale. Entonces…¿qué hacemos¿volvemos a la Torre?

-… no. Me apetece follar con alguien más.

Harry asintió. Era más divertido cuando estaban todos juntos. La orgía que habían hecho con Severus y Lupin no s ele iba de la cabeza. Por supuesto él ni siquiera había tocado a Lucius. Ni hablar. Pero el rubio mayor si que se lo había montado con Lupin y Sev bien…. En fin…que bonitos recuerdos…

-¿Y Lupin? Creo que no tiene clase…por lo de las orejas y el rabo, ya sabes…

Draco miró radiante al moreno y le estampó un beso en la boca.

-Te quiero.

En ese momento unos alumnos más pequeños que pasaban por allí los miraron con miedo y asco. El rubio los miró con furia y les chilló que les violaría si se lo decían a alguien. Los niños salieron corriendo.

Y así, partiéndose de risa, se encaminaron a los aposentos de Lupin….

… para encontrar que había salido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Lalalalala lala la lala lalallala lalala…..- Lupin iba con su cazamariposas danzando por….por el Gran Comedor…. Ante las miradas atónitas de algunos alumnos. Salió al aire libre y siguió bailando él solito.

Hagrid daba de comer a sus nuevos escregutos de doble cola explosiva. Había logrado cruzarlos con "doscolas" y ahora tenía unos buenos ejemplares. Sonrió con ternura  
Pero qué animalitos más tiernos…

Los tiernos animalitos eran como langostas gigantes, negras, verdes y moradas, con antenas, dos colas, babas chorreantes y ojos inexistentes que si te descuidabas te dejaban sin brazo.

A Hagrid le entusiasmaban todo tipo de criaturas.

En ese momento una muy especial se acercaba diciendo palabras incoherentes.

Hagrid levantó la vista sonriente, para quedarse de una pieza al ver quien se le acercaba.

Remus Lupin venía dando saltitos y moviendo las manos con alegría. Llevaba al hombro lo que parecía una especie de cazamariposas gigante (en realidad era el mango de la escoba de Filch con una sábana atada desgarrada) y un gorro, o lo que parecía ser un gorro, en la cabeza, tapando dos extraños bultos que le salían de la cabeza. Definitivamente iba hasta los topes de chocolate.

¿Profesor Lupin?

Lupin se paró para ver quién le había hablado. Y sonrió al ver al guardabosque.

¡Hagrid! Estoy buscando bichos peligrosos para que el profesor Snape me de un antídoto contra ellos. ¿Has visto alguna criatura extraña por aquí?

"Sí, usted."- pensó Hagrid, pero no lo dijo. Se limitó a observar cómo el hombre se le acercaba encantado, demasiado para su gusto. Lupin empezó a olisquearle.

Eh…profesor Lupin….

Lupin le olisqueó el culo.

¡PROFESOR!

Lupin saltó y le miró como un perrito asustado.

Profesor…creo que ha tomado demasiado chocolate…

¿Chocolate? – Lupin sonrió y le ofreció una tableta.

Hagrid la cogió y se la comió en el acto, también sonriendo como un tonto.

"Un momento…"

No. Profesor…usted…usted…¿qué tiene en la cabeza?

¿Mmmmh? Ñam. Orejas.

¿Orejas?

Ñam. Orejas de lobo. Mira. Ñam.- y se quitó el gorro improvisado (era un gorro de señora. De Trelawney para ser exactos) Unas orejitas peludas y puntiagudas saludaron a un Hagrid boquiabierto.

El guardabosque se sentó en el escalón de su cabaña y puso en su regazo la cabeza del licántropo. Lupin se dejaba hacer, ocupado en comer su chocolate y sin hacer caso de nada.

Hagrid tocó las orejas, tiró de ellas, las rascó…. y de repente Lupin estaba ronroneando y frotándose contra él, temblando de excitación.

Oh, oh….

Hagrid dejó las orejas en paz.

Lupin paró de moverse y le miró triste haciendo una mueca.

Hagrid…… - se abrazó al semigigante. Este de repente entendió que no estaba con una de sus muchas criaturas, como había pensado. No. Era un profesor. Se apartó bruscamente y carraspeó.

Ejem. Creo que debería irse, profesor.

Pero Hagrid…- Lupin se levantó, decidido a abrazar de nuevo al guardabosque. Este abrió la puerta de la cabaña y Fang salió ladrando a Lupin. Este de inmediato se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a gruñir al perro.

Vamos, vamos, Fang. Adentro.- Hagrid lo cogió y se lo metió en la cabaña, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Lupin solo afuera.

El lobito se encogió de hombros y recuperó su cazamariposas gigante. ¿Dónde encontrar bichos raros? Y fue entonces cuando vio los escregutos.

"vaya, qué bichos más interesantes… ¿Serán lo suficientemente terroríficos? Mmmm… no sé. Parece un gusano gordo con armadura y antenas."

Se acercó a ellos… y les ofreció chocolate.

-Bichitos, tomad… ¡AY!

Los "animalitos" hicieron explotar sus colas, y si no fuera por los reflejos de lobo de Lupin, ya tendría la mano achicharrada llena de chocolate fundido.

-Definitivamente no sois muy buenos… ¿no?- Lupin parecía triste, pero luego se acordó de para qué llevaba un cazamariposas gigante y sonrió mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

"¡YUJUUUUUUU animalitos perversos! Ahora podré llevar a cabo mis planes. Jajajjaja"

No se sabe muy bien cómo, pero el caso es que blandiendo el "cazamariposas" logró atrapar a un par de los escregutos. Eso sí, tuvo que pasar un tiempo hasta que lo consiguió, pues cada vez que pasaba un insecto volando Lupin se distraía y lo intentaba coger con sus manos.

"Ya los tengo. Y ahora… ¡A clase de Sev!"

y se fue tan contento con sus escregutos. Por el camino recogió su sombrero y se lo volvió a poner silbando.

Sev en ese momento no se hallaba en situación de recibir a un lunático con escregutos incorporados. La clase pasaba lentamente. MUY lentamente. Desde el incidente con Malfoy los alumnos no se atrevían a dirigirse a él, y ahora se encontraba en su escritorio vigilándoles.

"Gihehweifdhwnñwn lkdlhedl weldlehfhiwfr "- eran los pensamientos de Snape, más o menos. Traducido sería como decir que odiaba al entrometido-engominado de mierda-come flores-…. Podría seguir, pero sería eterno…

Neville estaba histérico. El profesor había lanzado su poción sobre otro adulto y encima le había quitado puntos… Tendría que darse mucha prisa para rehacerla… No quería que el profesor se pusiera con él como con el señor Malfoy. Neville casi se puso a llorar cuando pensó en cómo sería estar bajo la mirada que Snape le lanzó a Lucius…

Lucius en ese momento se hallaba sentado en un banco fuera del colegio. Ya había deshojado todos los claveles, y ahora se disponía a deshojar todos los geranios, gladiolos, tulipanes, mandrágoras, plantas de calabazas… en fin, todo lo que tuviera hojas por el parterre.

Estaba suspirando con una rosa entre los dedos cuando oyó a alguien que se acercaba silbando.

"¿Qué es eso? Parece un ser deforme… deforme y cantarín. Sólo puede ser…"

-Hola

-Hola, Lupin- suspiró Malfoy, volviendo la vista hacia su rosa.

-¿Por qué estas tan triste¿Quieres?

-No, gracias. No puedo tomar chocolate, estropea mi cutis.

-Ah, pues nada. Te dejo. Tengo algo para Sev y tengo que darme prisa para dárselo.

Malfoy alzó la cabeza como un resorte.

-¿Para "Sev"¿Qué es?

-Uy, algo perverso. Por cierto¿qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?

-¿Perverso¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro, pero son para Sev, así que no te puedo dar ninguno¿vale?

-vale

Y miró el interior del cazamariposas.

Se quedó de piedra.

Ese lobo era estúpido.

¿Pretendía así conquistar a Severus¿A SU Severus? No, Malfoy no lo iba a permitir. Pensó que si Lupin le llevaba eso, era porque sabía que al moreno le gustaban esas cosas. A lo mejor le gustaban más que los claveles blancos.

"Hombre, si le llevara yo los bichos estos, puede que Sev se alegre tanto que me perdone y…. y lo que venga después. Jeejeje. Hombre, la verdad es que son horribles, pero si funcionan… Sólo tengo que quitárselos al lobito. Pan comido."

-Oye, Lupin. Esa carga debe de pesar mucho. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Necesito ayudar a alguien para sentirme bien, y ya que estás aquí, pues te ayudo.

-Vale.

Y el lobito le pasó el cazamariposas.

"Lo que yo decía, pan comido. Aunque parece que éste ve a seguirme… "

-Mmmmm Lupin, estos bichos los quieres usar para conquistar a Sev¿verdad?

-Síiiii ¿cómo lo has sabido? Eres muy listo, y eso que era un plan muy trabajado…

-Es que los Malfoy somos así de inteligentes, ya ves. Quería decirte que si eso era lo que querías, existe una planta que hace irresistible al que la toma. Precisamente crece junto al lago del colegio… ¿No te gustaría probar con eso también?

-Jo. La verdad es que suena muy bien. ¿Junto al lago, dices? Qué guay. ¿Cómo es?

-Bueno… es muy especial. Si le preguntas a esa planta algo, te responde. No sé cómo es físicamente. Pero será muy fácil encontrarla, sólo tienes que probar a hablar con todas las plantas que te encuentres en torno al lago. Cuando alguna te responda, te la comes. Y ya está.

-Mmm… no sé. ¿tú no me ayudas?

-Bueno, he pensado que puedo esperarte aquí, junto con el regalito de Sev. Así tú estarás más libre para buscar. –Lucius le sonrió.

-¡Vale! Gracias.

"Lobo idiota"- Pensó Malfoy mientras veía alejarse a Lupin hacia el lago.

Recogió el cazamariposas y se metió en el castillo hacia las mazmorras.

"Jjejejeje… seguro que esta vez no me rechaza. Es una pena perderme al tipo ese hablando con cualquier hierbajo…"

--------------------------------------------------

Draco y Harry pasaron por el Gran comedor, juntitos y sonriendo. Las caras de los que estaban allí eran todo un mapa. Pero ninguno de los dos les hacía caso.

Tsk. Aquí tampoco está. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese lobo estúpido?

No le llames estúpido, Malfoy. Eres repelente…si no está aquí habrá ido a dar un paseo fuera.

Tú si que eres repelente, Potter. Cararajada, cuatrojos.

… me parece que esta noche te quedas sin chimichurri.

Sin sexo, anormal.

¿QUÉEEEEE!

En ese momento un peliazul con un cazamariposas gigante entró en el gran comedor, canturreando.

Regalos para Sev…lalalalala…

Draco lo miraba boquiabierto. ¿En serio descendía de …ese ser?

Las risas en el gran comedor llenaban la estancia.

Blaise y su grupito se le acercaron.

Draco…¿ese no es tu padre¿y qué haces con Potter?

El rubio lo miró con asco.

¿Qué¿mi padre¿Eso? Qué dices….mi padre está de vacaciones en Transilvannya, haciendo tratos con el primito Drácul. Ese es un indigente que se ha colado en el castillo…..¡Crabbe, Goyle¡A por él!

Harry le miró.

Eres un cabrón…- le susurró. Draco levantó una ceja.

Se llama "librarse de la competencia".

Miraron cómo los gorilas perseguían al peliazul por los pasillos. Después escucharon quejidos y golpes. Y unas explosiones.

Los matones no volvían.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y miró a su compañero de nuevo.

¿Y qué hay de Potter¿Desde cuando eres su amigo?

¿Amigo? Blaise…¿qué coño te pasa últimamente? Estás ..gi…ejem…gilipoyas. Potter está bajo un imperius. Hará todo lo que le ordene. Jeje, es un nuevo imperius no registrado que me he inventado yo mismo. Fíjate. Potter. Quédate quieto y no hagas nada.

Y le dio un morreo delante de todos.

Blaise, Pansy, Nott y los que estaban con ellos se quedaron de piedra al ver eso. Esperaron a ver si Potter reaccionaba, pero este se limitó a quedarse quieto. Le estaba siguiendo el juego.

¿Y bien?- Draco levantó una ceja y miró a Blaise. Este negó con la cabeza, sorprendido.

No, nada. Es genial. No sabía que se pudieran hacer estas cosas…en fin, nos vamos a Hogsmeade¿te vienes?

Mhhh..no. Tengo planes más perversos y divertidos que hacer con este Potter-esclavo. Hasta luego.

Cogió a Harry del brazo y salió del castillo.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del lago, Harry empezó a reír.

Draco le miró serio.

¿De qué te ríes? No recuerdo haberte autorizado a reírte, eres mi esclavo. Sólo debes obedecer mis órdenes.

Que te den. ¡Weeeeeeee!- y se subió de un salto a su espalda.

¡Ay¡Pesas!

Jajajajaja, vaya, vaya, pues ayer no pesaba tanto¿no?

... – Draco no dijo nada, pero no insistió en que Harry se bajara. Llegaron a su destino: la cabaña de Hagrid.

El semigigante estaba de pie ante un cerco de madera rascándose la cabeza con consternación.

Hola, Hagrid.

¿Mh? Ah, hola Harry. ¿Malfoy? Bah, da igual. Oye….eh…¿podéis contar por mi cuantos escregutos hay aquí?

Tres.- dijo Draco. Harry asintió.

Mh…lo que me temía.

No sabes contar. ¿Era eso?- Harry le arreó un capón a Draco.

No, no es eso. Tenía que haber cinco. Los conté ayer.

Se habrán matado entre ellos.

Malfoy tiene razón…alo mejor lucharon y se exterminaron.

No. En ese caso habría marcas. Es como si…se hubiesen escapado. Pero no ha podido ser, no hay huellas. – Hagrid se cruzó de brazos y empezó a pensar seriamente. Parecía costarle mucho. Frunció el ceño y al final encontró una respuesta.- Entonces es que alguien se los ha llevado.

Draco y Harry se miraron.

¿Quién sería tan idiota para querer tener esos bichos¡Ay!

Harry le había dado un codazo. Era obvio que Hagrid sería ese idiota.

Lo que Draco quiere decir es que…¿por qué se los llevaría alguien¿Y cómo los cogería de ahí?

Buena pregunta, Harry. No se…quizá con algo grande..una sábana, una bolsa, no sé…

¿Seguro que eran cinco?- Draco seguía pensando que el semigigante no sabía contar.

Si, si…eran cinco hasta hace un rato. Luego vino Lupin con un gorrito, un cazamariposas gigante y bailando como poseído… y me tuve que meter en la cabaña. Me dio mucho miedo.

Harry se tiró al suelo del ataque de risa que le dio imaginarse a Lupin con el cazamariposas y el gorrito-tapa-orejas.

Draco estaba pensando.

A ver…¿dices que llevaba un cazamariposas?  
Si. Y un gorro de señora. Y bailaba. Y estaba poseído.

¿Poseído¿Cómo poseído?

… de repente tenía orejas de perro y se frotaba contra mí…era muy embarazoso. Así que le achuché a Fang y me metí en la cabaña hasta que se fue.

Las risas de Harry aumentaron, casi no podía respirar.

Ya. O sea…¡Potter, levanta ya! Que llevaba un cazamariposas…¿no sería un palo de escoba con una sábana?

¡Si! Era eso…¿cómo lo sabes?

Draco se masajeó las sienes. Mierda. Entonces las explosiones que había oído…

Potter, nos vamos.

Harry seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, así que Draco se lo cargó al hombro.

Adiós.

Uh…adiós….¡encontrad a mis escregutos!

Draco seguía con Harry al hombro cuando ya estaban cerca del lago

De repente se paró. Debía de estar alucinando. No. Ahí estaba. Volvió sobre sus pasos y miró otra vez.

Si.

Sin duda alguna, era Lupin.

Y parecía que estaba intentando dar chocolate a una planta carnívora.

Draco parpadeó.

"¿Y por qué no? Si todo esto es muy normal…yo con un Potter descojonado al hombro…mi padre con el pelo azul eléctrico cargado de escregutos por el castillo…y Remus Lupin con rabo y orejas de lobo invitando a comer dulces a una planta carnívora. Si..todo esto es muy normal…¿dónde estará Voldemort? Solo faltaba que se apareciese bailando un vals delante de Minerva y Dumbledore morreándose…"

Negó con desesperación y tiró a Harry al suelo- ¡Auch!- para dirigirse a Remus.

Por favor…solo quiero que me concedas un favor…quiero que Sev se enamore de mi. Ya está. Sólo eso. Y mira¡te daré la tableta entera de chocolate! Eres una flor muyyyyyy bonita. ¿Si?

Remus dio unos golpecitos a la planta con la punta de la tableta. La planta abrió la boca …. Y cuando Remus metió la mano con el chocolate todo confiado….la planta se cerró de golpe y Remus fue arrastrado hacia atrás por un Draco Malfoy que en ese momento estaba debajo de Remus. Se había caído encima suyo.

Ohhhhhh¡Draco! Hola, os estaba buscando….- Remus movió su colita por debajo de la túnica.- ¿Y Harry?

Draco señaló al moreno retorcido de risa en el césped.- Le ha dado un ataque de risa. Estábamos buscándote para hacer otro trío. Nos aburrimos mucho sin ti.

Remus sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó al niño rubio.

Qué biennnnnn…entonces ya no necesito los bichos peligrosos para atraeros…jajaajja

Eh… ¿Lupin¿Tú cogiste los escregutos?

Si- dijo muy orgulloso.- los cacé con el cazamariposas.

Y…¿Dónde están?

Oh. Lucius me los está cuidando. Le dije que eran para Sev…y es verdad, solo que yo quería que Sev los atrapara y vosotros le ayudarais para así ir todos juntos al despacho pero ya no hace falta porque habéis venido, jejejje. Ah, y Lucius me dijo que había una planta que te concedía deseos si te la comías. Es una planta que habla y a estoy buscando pero ninguna me responde…esa se movía, así que pensé que seria esa pero no habla, solo come…debe ser muda….

Draco estaba hecho un lío. Lo único que sabía era que su padre era un imbécil.

A ver…¿le dijiste a mi padre que los escregutos eran para Sev?

Si.

Genial. Con lo cuerdo que está ahora, seguro que se lo ha creído y habrá ido a soltárselos en medio de una clase….

¿Qué? Pero si me los esta cuidando..

No. Se los ha llevado.

¡Me ha engañado!

Si, Lupin, si…- acarició al lobito entre las orejas. Este dejo de enfadarse y ronroneó. En ese momento Harry iba hacia ellos. Se le había pasado el ataque.

¿Qué pasa?

Nada. Nos vamos de cacería.

-¡Juhuuu¿Vamos a cazar más Lethifods?- Lupin todavía recordaba recorrer los pasillos con Sev hasta arriba de Grog.

Harry y Draco se miraron sin comprender, pero se encogieron de hombros y se llevaron a Lupin al castillo con ellos.

Malfoy padre había conseguido deshacerse de Crabbe y Goyle. Fue muy simple: Se le cayó el cazamariposas encima de los dos gorilas y los escregutos hicieron el resto.

"Joder con los bichitos estos"- pensaba Malfoy intentando meter de nuevo a los escregutos con un palo en la sábana atada a la escoba. " Ya sé que Sev nunca ha sido muy cariñoso, pero es muy raro que le gusten estas bestias."

Pero consiguió meterlos de nuevo en el interior del "cazamariposas" y siguió a las mazmorras.

Por fin había llegado. Frente a la puerta de la clase, Malfoy tomó aire y empujó la puerta con dignidad y prestancia. Todo un Malfoy.

No le sirvió de nada todo ese alarde.

Estaba vacía.

"Genial. Ahora se ha terminado la clase… ¿Dónde estará este hombre?"

Se iba a dar media vuelta cuando vio que sobre la mesa de Snape brillaba algo. Malfoy se acercó por curiosidad.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Snape había dejado sus apuntes de la clase con el tintero abierto y la pluma sobre un papel (eso era lo que brillaba). Eso quería decir una cosa: Snape se había ido, pero tenía la intención de volver pronto. Si no no hubiera dejado sus cosas sin recoger.

Malfoy descargó la bolsa de escregutos sobre el suelo y se dispuso a esperarle en la posición más sexy que pudo encima del escritorio.

Mientras, Snape iba por los pasillos a su paso normal, es decir, al trote. Agarraba algo firmemente arrastrándolo tras de sí. Ese algo tenía nombre propio: Neville Longbottom.

Esta vez el cazurro de Neville no sólo había hecho explotar su caldero, sino que además se había derramado el contenido sobre su piel, y ahora estaba de un inexplicable tono azul. Si Malfoy padre se hubiera cruzado por los pasillos con ellos, habríamos observado que el color actual del pelo del primero armonizaba perfectamente con la piel del muchacho.

Neville no podía articular ni una palabra. Su temido profesor le arrastraba hacia la enfermería. En vez de sentirse agradecido, se sentía mal. Muy mal. No era de extrañar. Snape hasta le había propinado una patada en un sitio poco honorable.

Hoy no había sido un buen día para Snape y estaba especialmente furioso.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Neville se sintió lanzado hacia una camilla.

"Ay. Yo no he hecho nada. No es mi culpa que él hubiera derramado mi primera poción sobre el señor Malfoy."

-Madame Pomfrey, haga el favor de relevarme en el puesto de niñera. Yo ya he hecho suficiente por hoy.

Y diciendo esto, se giró y salió de la estancia.

Por el camino se topó con Filch, quien le entretuvo contándole una noticia muy "interesante". Había descubierto un nuevo pasadizo en el colegio e insistía en que el profesor lo probase, pues él era muy viejo, y claro, uno no estaba ya para esos trotes, y necesitaba que alguien le ayudase en esas cosas…

"Viejo chocho. Si piensas que me voy a meter por una cueva sucia como si fuera tu elfo doméstico, te equivocas."

Pero Snape subestimaba la fuerza de la insistencia de los viejos y al final Filch se salió con la suya.

-¿Va todo bien, profesor?

-Grumph.

Snape intentaba deslizarse por una rendija abierta entre dos paredes. Había quedado oculta hasta ese momento por un viejo tapiz.

"Puf. He engordado. A partir de ahora tengo que tomar menos azúcar en el café"

Y haciendo un esfuerzo, consiguió meterse del todo por la oquedad, encontrándose en medio de un oscuro pasillo que lo llevaría Merlín sabía a dónde. Con un resoplido y una maldición siguió avanzando.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo consigue liarme en lo que quiere? Esto no es serio."

Los otros tres alegres "cazadores" habían llegado ya a las mazmorras y querían encontrar pronto a Sev.

-Ssss. Callaos, si nos descubre, no nos dejará entrar.

-Tienes razón.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba a ella desde el otro lado y decidió que la mejor manera de impresionar a su Sev sería lanzándole directamente a los escregutos por encima.

"Jaja. Le va a encantar y se va a enamorar de mí, y seremos felices para siempre."

Y levantó el saco de sábana por encima de su cabeza mientras se acercaba a la puerta y se escondía en el lado que quedaría oculto al abrirse ésta.

Ya estaba entrando.

Con un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante, lleno de amor y ternura, vació el contenido del "Cazamariposas" sobre el recién llegado.

El único problema era que no había entrado una persona, sino tres.

-Para ti, mi amor. Todo para ti.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Hey, los bichos malignos… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Las colas habían explotado, todos tenían las caras y las manos carbonizadas y estaban tirados por el suelo con los escregutos encima pinchándoles con sus cuernos.

-Padre, eres idiota.

Sin que ninguno de los cuatro lo notara, alguien se reía desde el interior de un pasadizo oculto. Severus Snape lo había observado todo desde su escondite y de repente le había entrado la risa floja. Después del día que llevaba, lo necesitaba.

Estaba a punto de volver por donde había venido para decirle a Filch que el pasadizo no llevaba a ningún sitio (pensaba guardar el secreto, un pasadizo así podía serle útil para huir de degenerados como los que ahora yacían en el suelo de la clase) cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta.

Neville después de estar en la enfermería sin mucho éxito, recordó que había dejado sus cosas en clase y decidió volver a por ellas.

No se esperaba ese recibimiento. Uno de los escregutos saltó sobre él, dejándole espantado mientras alguien gritaba.

-Mirad chicos¡un pitufo! Yo creía que no existían, pero parece que sí…. Oh, oh. El ser maligno está yendo a por él….

Snape volvió a partirse el culo. Definitivamente había valido la pena meterse por ahí. Sin pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si todo eso le hubiera tocado a él, recorrió el pasadizo en sentido inverso.

Kaworu & Snape white


	6. Locura

**6- Locura**

**Jejejejejje, creo que estos nos estan saliendo más serios, así que vamos a tener que terminar pronto, porque hemos perdido el hilo de la hilaridad Sw:yo no lo creo Pero no os preocupeis...tenemos en mente otro proyecto, también muyyyyyy gracioso. Se llamará : elige tu aventura. **

Todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor comiendo. Había sido un día agotador para todos y por eso devoraban lo que aparecía en las bandejas de una manera poco fina. Por supuesto Ronald Weasley era el que más rápido tragaba. Harry observaba a su amigo con incredulidad. Era un tragón. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, en donde su deseado Sev intentaba concentrarse en el plato que tenía delante.

Snape estaba muy molesto. Lucius Malfoy había intentado mandarle más cosas con la esperanza de conquistarle, y por supuesto eso era algo de lo que todos los alumnos ya sabían. De hecho, todos los demás profesores comentaban en voz baja la extraña actitud de Lucius… menos Lupin. El lobito estaba un poco molesto con el rubio. Había intentado aprovecharse de su idea sin compartirla (me refiero al absurdo plan de los escregutos, ver capítulo anterior).

¿He dicho que estaba todo el mundo en el comedor? Bueno… corrijo: CASI todo el mundo. No lejos de allí, en la oscuridad del armario de las escobas, dos rubios conspiraban.

Padre, esto es absurdo.¿por qué estamos aquí encerrados como estas sucias escobas? Puag, he tocado esa mopa gigantesca y estaba húmeda…

SSSssh. Calla. Te he citado aquí por que es el lugar ideal… fíjate¡No hay nadie más!

Padre, haces que me avergüence…

¿A sí? Pues ahora no te cuento lo que tenía pensado…. Seguro que ese morenito amigo tuyo sí que me ayuda… es tan encantador…

¡Padre! Ni se te ocurra hablar así de Potter. ¡ES MÍO!

¿Draco? Sientes algo por él.

Draco enrojeció, pero no bajó la vista. Después de todo, estaba lo suficientemente oscuro allí dentro como para que su padre notara el sonrojo. Así que respondió con voz firme:

Eso no es asunto tuyo…. A ver… ¿Me vas a decir de una maldita vez que hago encerrado en un sitio lleno de polvo con un loco de pelo azul que va por ahí con sábanas llenas de escregutos para repartirlos a lo Papá Noel?

Ese lenguaje, jovencito- Lucius le dio cariñosamente con su bastón en la cabeza para reprenderle.- En fin: allá va. Tú deseas a Severus tanto como yo¿Me equivoco?

No.

Pues bien, propongo una alianza. Le tenderemos una trampa…. ¿no le vuelve loco el Grog?

La última vez que lo probó estuvo muy "dispuesto" a complacernos… No lo entiendo, no es una bebida tan fuerte… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Lucius sonrió.

Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es….

LAlLALALALLALA LALALALLA… todavía no sabréis lo que van a hacer… jajajajajja….

Un hombre caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del colegio hacia las mazmorras. Estaba muy cansado y quería llegar ahí cuanto antes. Tenía muchos asuntos pendientes…

De repente notó que daba una patada a algo en el suelo, y que un recipiente se volcaba.

Lumos.

Su varita se iluminó y vio que a lo que había pegado una patada era un vaso lleno de un líquido que olía a algo familiar… Grog.

¿Por qué estaba esto aquí¿Es que ahora los estudiantes hacen botellones dentro de los pasillos? Cómo ha cambiado el colegio… Si Dippet me hubiera pillado cuando era joven bebiendo esa porquería, me habrían expulsado… ¿qué es eso?

Había visto que más adelante había más vasitos llenos… haciendo un caminito.

Enarcó una ceja y prosiguió su camino intentando no derribar nada más. Curiosamente el caminito de vasitos y él, seguían el mismo camino: el despacho.

Por fin había llegado ante la puerta. Giró el manillar y entró.

Casi no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar.

Alguien le había echado una manta negra gigante y escuchó unas voces:

Sí, padre. ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Calla, Draco. Todavía tenemos que ver si está lo suficientemente bebido.

La sábana se movía enérgicamente.

Padre, creo que tiene demaiada fuerza para estar bebido.

Um, eso se pueden arreglar.

Y empezó a dar bastonazos al bulto de debajo de la manta, hasta que se quedó quieto.

En ese momento Harry salía del Gran Comedor. Se había hartado de ver a Ron comiendo como un gorrino.

Tenía la intención de ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero se dio cuenta de que sus pasos lo llevaban hacia las mazmorras.

"Qué extraño"

(Ya )

Por el pasillo su excelente olfato captó un olor familiar.

¿Grog?

Rápidamente encontró en el suelo las botellas y los vasitos del líquido esparcidos y olos que formaban un camino…hacia el despacho de Snape.

Harry se quedó quieto un momento. Su mente intentaba procesar la información. Últimamente no estaba muy lúcido

Harry sólo conocía tres mentes capaces de tender una sublime trampa así: una era el mismo Snape, la otra era Hermione y… por supuesto, un Malfoy.

Estuvo un rato dudando seriamente si se trataba de Hermione…últimamente estaba muy rara…pero al final decidió que, ya que a Severus no le hacía gracia el grog, debía de haber sido uno de los dos Malfoy.

Respiró hondo y entró como una exhalación en el despacho. ¿Cómo se atrevían a atrapar a Sev sin él?

¡Malfoy!

Los dos rubios(bueno, el rubio y el peliazul) levantaron automáticamente la vista. Estaban cogiendo lo que parecía una gran sábana con un bulto dentro.

Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

¿Cómo os atrevéis a tender una trampa al profesor de pociones sin mi consentimiento?

Draco levantó una ceja.

¿Y desde cuando te necesitamos para hacerlo?

Se lo diré a Dumbledore.

… chivato.

Harry le sacó la lengua y se acercó a la sábana.

¿Y¿Ahora qué?

Mmmh… eso digo yo. ¿Padre¿Se puede saber cómo nos lo montamos ahora?

Malfoy padre levantó una ceja. No pensaba tener que compartir a Snape. Simplemente iba a librarse de su hijo tan pronto como el profesor de pociones cayera en la trampa. Potter había acabado con esa estupenda idea.

Tsk. Pues nada, por turnos.

Ya. ¿Y quién va primero?

Tú el último Potter, has llegado tarde.

Vete a la mierda. Yo primero, quien sabe lo que sois capaces de hacerle a mi pobre Sev….

¿Qué insinuas?

Hijo, creo que tú y el chico Potter deberias… solucionar vuestros conflictos en solitario..yo me ocuparé de Severus.

Y se alejó a un rincón del despacho. Harry y Draco se miraron. Y fueron corriendo tras el peliazul.

Ey¿quién te ha dado permiso para empezar primero?- Harry tiró de la sábana hacia sí.

Exacto. Padre. Además a ti ya te ha dado calabazas… azules, asi que nos toca a nosotros.- Draco tiró hacia sí también.

Ni hablar. Yo le conozco desde antes que vosotros, mocosos. Severus es mío.- Lucius tiraba de la sábana con más fuerza.

¡Es mío!- Harry tiró con más fuerza aún.

¡Mío!- Draco se unió a Harry y tiraron los dos juntos.

¡Soltadlo, es mío¡Mi tessssssoro!- Lucius hizo un último esfuerzo de su lado.

SFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

La sábana se rompió.

El hombre que había dentro cayó al suelo, de boca.

Lucius se cayó de culo por el tirón.

Harry se cayó encima de Draco.

Todos, desde el suelo, miraron a la figura tendida en la fría piedra.

Los dos Malfoy, poco a poco, fueron levantando sus cejas al unísono.

Harry, que seguía sentado encima de Draco (y al parecer se sentía cómodo así) parpadeaba sin creerlo.

La figura gimió.

Se intentó incorporar, frotándose la cabeza dolorida.

"Joder. Primero me engañan, me meten en una sábana podrida, me muelen a palos y ahora me intentan abrir la cabeza…."

Mientras la figura se levantaba, Draco y Harry se miraron. No se movieron de su posición, pero Draco le susurró confundido.

¿Quién es este?

Antes de que pudiese responder, la figura empezó a chillar maldiciones y a mentar a la mdre de los que le hubisen hecho eso.

¿Se puede saber quién se ha atrevido a…!

Se calló al ver a los dos chicos. Su enfado se esfumó.

Harry…

Harry tembló. No estaba seguro de lo que había visto…pero…si, ahora sí. Los insultos, los gritos, ese olor a perro, esa barba de días…

Harry se levantó de encima de Draco y se tiró hacia el ser oscuro.

¡SIRIUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!

¿Black?- Draco se levantó. Nunca había visto a Black. Miró a su padre. Estaba pálido y empezaba a escabullirse hacia la puerta.

Draco suspiró. Por supuesto, cuando el animago supiese quién le había dado la paliza, no dudaría en destrozarlo…un momento, si su padre se iba…la tomaría con …él.

¡PADRE, NO SEAS COBARDE¡VEN AQUÍ!

Lucius Malfoy paró su escapada para mantener el orgullo y todo eso… entonces notó cómo Sirius le miraba fieramente y empezaba a acercarse a él y pensó que a la mierda el orgullo. Agarró la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo:

Petrificus totalus.

Sirius le había paralizado.

A ver… quiero una explicación… ¿es este el modo de recibir a un resucitado?

Disculpe, sr. Black.- Draco se aclaró la garganta- Esta trampa no era para usted, así que si tiene la amabilidad de desaparecer de aquí…

¿Pretendíais coger a Snivellus? … jajajajaj es la trampa más estúpida que he visto nunca… jjjajajaja ¿lo de los vasitos también era cosa vuestra? Jajajajajaj… Os habéis lucido… Claro que si es para Snape, me uno a la fiesta.

¿Qué!-dijeron los dos chicos a la vez mientras el petrificado pensaba que ese definitivamente sobraba allí.

Sirius despetrificó a Lucius y apagó las luces.

Le dio la sábana a los Malfoy y se quedaron todos en silencio esperando en la oscuridad al profesor de pociones. Sirius y Harry se sentaron en una esquina. Harry abrazaba a Sirius y le rascaba en la cabeza…

¿Cómo es que estás vivo¿Por qué no has venido antes¿Qué te ha pasado¿te vas a dejar la barba¿Porqué has venido al despacho de Snape?

Mmm. Jajaja… son demasiadas preguntas… mejor te lo digo después de que peguemos la paliza de su vida a Snivellus…

Sí… ¿eh¿Paliza?

Si… como la que me habéis dado pensando que era él… ¿no?

Er… Sirius… nosotros lo que queremos de Snape es otra cosa…"ya decía yo que era muy raro que se quedara con nosotros"

¿El qué? No veo qué otra cosa se le puede hacer en estas circunstancias…

Mmm… ¿Cómo te lo diría?...

¡Queréis dejar de hablar! –Draco se dirigía a ellos.- Si seguís así, Snape nos va a oir y no entrará nunca… ¡Así no va a haber quién se lo tire!

¿Q-QUÉ?

Bueno, eso es lo que quería decirte, Sirius- Harry le miraba con una sonrisita.

HARRY JAMES POTTER ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ESE CRETINO GRASIENTO HA ESTADO HACIÉNDONOS A TU PADRE Y A MI…!

Sirius se había levantado de un salto y agarró a Harry por una oreja. Haciendo a un lado a Draco, salió por la puerta llevandose a su ahijado.

Lucius no iba a hacer nada por detenerles.

"uno menos"

Sirius arrastró a Harry hasta la torre de Gryffindor y aprovechando que un atónito estudiante salía justo en ese momento por el retrato, se metió dentro. Subió hasta los dormitorios y ató a Harry en su cama, alejando su varita. Cuando la depositó sobre la mesilla de noche, vio un pergamino que le resultaba familiar: el mapa del merodeador. Lo cogió. Después de eso salió, encantó la puerta del dormitorio para que nadie más excepto él pudiera abrirla y salió como una exhalación de la sala común. Los estudiantes parpadeaban. Sobretodo un pelirrojo y una castaña de pelo enredado.

Luego, Sirius fue a ver a quién pensaba que tenía la culpa de todo.

"Ese pervertido… a saber qué cosas retorcidas le habrá hecho a mi chico en mi ausencia…. Voy a partirle la cara"

Severus Snape se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en un banquito de los terrenos. Sabía por experiencia que ese era un lugar seguro. ¡Quién iba a imaginar que al oscuro profesor le encantaba leer mientras aspiraba el suave perfume de las flores!

¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Snape gritó al notar cómo unas fuertes manos, casi unas zarpas se le echaban al cuello intentando estrangularle, empujándole al suelo.

Malditohijodeputapederastagrasientotocahuevossinremedioguarrodemierdaprofesordepacotillaysinfuturo… ¿cómoteatreevesatocaramiahijado?

Snape sacaba la lengua intentando respirar mientras oía a alguien mascullar… ¿por qué esa mata de pelo le resultaba tan familiar?

Expelliarmus

Alguien le había salvado… levantó los ojos agradecido, mientras se levantaba de la hierba… y se le borró el agradecimiento de los ojos.

Hola, Sev ¿quieres?- su salvador le ofrecía chocolate.-Podíais haberos hecho daño jugando así…

Sólo tú podría llamar jugar a intentar estrangular a un antiguo compañero de colegio, Lupin- Le dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía briznas de hierba.

¿Sirius?... ¡SIRIUUUUUUUUS!- Lupin se le tiró encima haciéndo que Sirius cayera nuevamente al suelo.

Sirius notó algo nuevo en su amigo…

hey… ¿qué es esto?

Es mi rabito.¿te gusta? Mira, también tengo orejitas. Jajajajajaj- y se revolcó con Sirius por la hierba.

"Enternecedor" pensó Snape."Mejor me voy antes de que este intente matarme otra vez. ¿Es tanto pedir un solo día de paz y tranquilidad?"

Hey¿a dónde te crees que vas? Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, guarro.

¿Cómo me has llamado?

¡Ay! Aparta, Lupin.- Hizo a un lado al licántropo, quien daba saltitos.- Te he llamdo guarro. Pero voy añadir otra cosa: deja a Harry en paz.

¿Yo?... encantado- a Snape le había empezado a dar la risa floja por lo absurdo de la sitiuación. ¿encima era él acosador?

¡Y encima te ríes!

Espera un poco, perro tonto. ¿Te crees que tu ahijado es un santo? Tengo muuucho que contarte acerca de él.

Y cosa extraña, Snape pasó un brazo por el hombro de Sirius y se lo llevó hacia el castillo, hacía su despacho. Sirius recordó algo.

¡NO! Por ahí no. Te tienen preparada una trampa.

Snape alzó la ceja y desvió su trayectoria. Normalmente si Sirius Black le hubiese dicho eso, habría pensado que le estaba engañando, pero últimante todo el mundo le tendía trampas, así que le creyó Se dirigieron a las cocinas.

"Aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente."

Y bien, Black.-empezó una vez que estuvieron sentados con una taza de café (bien cargada de azúcar la de Snape) en la cocina.- Habla. ¿Qué te han contado? Ahorrate el cómo volviste aquí. Eso no me interesa.

Sirius tomó aire. Se tragó la indignación por un momento. La verdad es que antes se había dirigido al despacho de Snape para decirle una cosa… ahora tenía la oportunidad, pero primero quería aclarar la relación que existía entre Snape y Harry.

Lupin estaba tirado en la hierba, intentando atrapar a un escarabajo cornudo, cuando este, de repente, se transformó en una mujer vieja, despeinada y furiosa.

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

¿Chocolate?

Rita Skeeter apretó los labios tanto como pudo. Estaba pensando en estrangular ella misma a ese ser, pero se logró contener y sacó su pluma favorita del bolso. Y empezó a entrevistar al lobito sobre las extrañas relaciones entre el profesorado y los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Lupin sonreía encantado de poder ser útil a alguien. Una vez más, la extraña transformación y el dopamiento chocolatero no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

Sirius tenía la boca abierta. Sus ojos redondos como platos. La taza de café que tenía en la mano no había sido tocada y estaba en peligro de extinción…

Snape por su parte bebía sorbos de su chocolate caliente. Había terminado de explicarle todo lo que había pasado entre él y…. sus acosadores. Y necesitaba un trago. Mmmm…qué rico estaba el chocolate caliente…no podía entender cómo al estúpido lobo le gustaba frío y pastoso…arg…

… R…Remus…¿también?

Snape lo miró perdiendo la paciencia. Le había contado toda la historia…y al parecer lo que más se le había quedado grabado era lo de Lupin. En fin.

Sí, Black. Tu querido lobito también. No hace más que perseguirme moviendo la colita y últimamente sólo sabe decir dos palabras: "Sev" y "Chocolate".

Sirius cerró la boca e inspiró profundamente. Estaba procesando la información. En momentos normales no habría creído ni una palabra de Snape…pero después de lo que había visto… joder. No podía imaginarse a Harry con Snivellus…argggggg

No puede ser. ¿Por qué alguien se te querría tirar¡A ti! Merlín… debe de haber un hechizo de artes oscuras rondando por Hogwarts…

Snape lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

… pues debe ser un hechizo muy potente..porque tengo a dos Malfoys, tu ahijado y un licántropo a mis pies…

Sirius dejó caer la taza definitivamente.

¡No te atrevas a tocar a Remus!- le cogió de la túnica.- ¡Ni a Harry!

Snape parpadeó. Definitivamente no se podía mantener una conversación con él. ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Black. Suéltame.

Sirius le cogió más fuerte.

Severus suspiró. Se rascó una ceja.

Por cierto…¿has dicho Remus? Antes te ha dado una… mh…calurosa bienvenida…

¿Qué quieres decir? He resucitado, por supuesto que se alegra de verme.

No sólo se alegra…yo diría que estaba ansioso de verte…y más ahora que sus sentidos caninos están más despiertos…

¡Snivellus¿Qué coño quieres decirme?

Ah, sí, olvidaba que la elocuencia no es lo tuyo.

¿Me estás insultando?

Joder, Black. ¿Lo quieres más claro? Bien, Remus en estos momentos está …¿enamorado?... pero no sólo de mí. Cuando te ha visto se le ha olvidado completamente mi presencia, es más, seguro que ahora te preseguirá para darte chocolate….y pedirte otras cosas… y no creo que tú te nieges¿me equivoco?

... Snivellus…¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE REMUS Y YO SOMOS TAN PERVETIDOS COMO TÚ?

No vuelvas a llamarme así. Y no insinúo nada. Remarco hechos. ¿Entonces no quieres a Lupin para ti?

¿Crees que Remus es un objeto que se gana o se pierde?

Entonces me lo quedo yo. Muy bien, puedes soltarme, ya no te digo lo que había pensado hacer…

Sirius le soltó. Se lo quedó mirando. No quería que Lunático siguiera con Snape…pero no estaba enamorado de él… no era homosexual…aunque le había gustado mucho la bienvenida, como había dicho Snivellus. Y por otra parte….Harry…

Sacudió la cabeza. Al parecer Snape había pensado una forma de librarse de ellos, no parecía muy contento.

Bien, SNIVELLUS¿qué es lo que me propones?

Un trato.

¿Qué clase de trato?

Un trato de ayuda mutua. Tú me ayudas a quitarme de encima a todos estos y te quedas con Remus. Y a ver si consigues alejar a tu ahijado de mí. Ese es el trato.

¿Y qué consigues tú con eso?

Idiota. Consigo paz y tranquilidad. ¿Tú sabes lo que es no poder pasear por Hogwarts sin que aparezcan locos con pelo azul o rabo declarandose o críos que te acosan indefinidamente?

Mmmhhh… y así conseguiré que Harry vuelva a ir por el camino recto….

... eso será si Potter se olvida de Malfoy…

¿PADRE?

Dios, no. Draco Malfoy, hijo.

¿Qué ese criajo psicópata también está con mi chico!

… ¿se me olvidó mencionártelo? Mientras Lupin se ocupaba de mí, tu querido ahijado hacia lo propio con Malfoy.

Eso ya era demasiado. Sirius se dirigió como una exhalación a la puerta y salió por ella. Se iba a enterar ese mocoso aristócrata…con que Sr.Black¿eh?

Antes de irse, volvió sobre sus pasos y se asomó a la cocina. Severus seguía allí. Le miró con las cejas levantadas.

De acuerdo, Snivellus, te ayudaré. Pero sólo por esta vez.

Y se fue dando un portazo.

Cuando estaba por los pasillos hacia Gryffindor, recordó que se le habóa olvidado mencionarle a Severus lo que había venido a decirle…en fin¿qué más daba? Lo primero era Harry…. Y dar una paliza al rubiales ese…y después estaba Lunático…

Mientras, en la sala común de Gryffindor, desde hacía unos minutos, más bien, en el momento en que Snape había llevado a Black a la cocina, Draco Malfoy había entrado a buscar a Harry no sabemos cómo, pensad lo que queráis…mmmm…¿entra por la ventana con la escoba? Hala, eso.. Se lo había encontrado en una pose perfecta, atado en la cama y sin varita. Sus pensamientos pervertidos se dispararon.

Vaya…ese Black sabe lo que hace…

¿Draco¡Desátame¡Sirius se ha vuelto loco, me ha atado aquí sin ton ni son y se ha ido a por Sev¡Hay que detenerlo, es capaz de matarlo!

Um…¿pero no estaba loco ya? – Draco se había acercado a la cama y estaba sentado en ella, al lado de harry. Fue a desatar las cuerdas, pero se lo pensó mejor.- Bah, no creo que Severus se deje matar por él… podemos ir a rescatarlo después…

¿Qué¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Mh… cosas más interesantes.- movió la varita entre sus dedos, jugueteando con ella. Y miró a Harry serio.

El moreno se dio cuenta entonces de lo que pretendía.

¿Ahora¿Aquí¿Estás loco¿Y si viene Sirius¡Te matará ati también, imbécil¡Eres un pervertido!

Draco levantó una ceja divertido y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Harry.

Es posible… pero tengo mucha imaginación…

Pues te recuerdo que la última vez me tocó a mi recibir… así que…

Así que te vuelve a tocar.

¿Qué¡Eres un capullo¡Tramposo¡No es justo!

Venga, Potter, que lo estás deseando…

Harry lo miró temeroso. Seguro que se vengaría del petrifiucs que le hizo la última vez. Esos ojos de salido no le gustaban…..

Draco deslizó sus dedos por el pecho de Harry quien soltó una exclamación mitad gruñido mitad gemido…. ¿Por qué ahora? Tenían cosas que hacer… Draco empezó a abrirle la túnica… MMmm… tal vez pudieran esperar un poco los demás para matarse entre ellos.

Draco- el nombre del rubio escapó de entre sus labios en un susurro que a Draco le pareció de lo más sensual, y se apresuró a acallarlos con un beso mientras buscaba el botón de los pantalones de Harry.

Una vez encontrado, se los desabrochó y los deslizó por las piernas del moreno para caer abandonados sobre el suelo. La túnica y la camisa corrieron la misma suerte. Tenía al moreno en boxers todo para él.

Con un movimiento elegante y rápido se desprendió él también de su ropa y se recostó sobre el moreno.

Mientras procedía a lamerle los pezones, metió su mano dentro de los boxers de Harry, quien dio un pequeño grito y arqueó la espalda. Draco iba por buen camino. Sin embargo, con una sonrisa pícara se alejó de esa zona.

Besó a Harry en los labios, de nuevo, y se separó de ellos, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el rubio.

Malfoy… ¿Qué haces?

Me gustaría decirte algo, antes de continuar..

Harry levantó una ceja al estilo Malfoy.

¿Te vas a declarar?

Mmh… ¿quieres que lo haga?

Sólo si es cierto.

¿Y si no lo es?

Pues me llevaría una decepción.

Draco se rió.

Sólo me declararía si estuviera seguro

¿y lo estás? Yo sí.

Mh… de eso es de lo que no estaba seguro. Pero siendo así, no hay ningún problema. ¿Me declaro formalmente?

Harry sonrió

Por favor.

Ay…. – Draco suspiró y, aún sentado sobre Harry, hizo una reverencia- Harry James Potter- Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Draco sonrió malignamente.- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Mmmm… eso no es una declaración. Pensé que podrías hacerlo mejor.

¿Qué tal…. te amo?

Mucho mejor. Un poco, clasico, quizás, pero…

harry se calló de repente o mejor dicho le "acallaron". Tenía a Draco besándole otra vez.

¿Clásica¿Hubieses preferido que te pidiese matrimonio?

Estoy harto de esta conversación. Sé que sabes hacer cosas mejores con la lengua. Sigue, sigue.

Una carcajada salió de la garganta del rubio.

Está bien.

Y no volvieron a hablar en todo el proceso…bueno, excepto para decir sus nombres y soltar gemidos incoherentes.

Después de un beso bastante largo, Draco volvió a bajar su mano a la entrepierna de Harry. Este nada más sentir el roce, subió sus caderas para notar más fricción. Mientras, la lengua del rubio, como bien había dicho Harry, se dedicada a hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar, como mojar cada parte del cuerpo del moreno, mordisqueando de nuevo sus pezones, su cuello, sus hombros….

Cuando el recorrido de Draco llegó al ombligo, Harry se tenía que morder el labio de lo erecto que estaba. Cerró los ojos cuando notó que sus boxers eran bajados hacia sus pies y luego acababan en el suelo. Sin quererlo, separó las piernas, respirando fuerte y rápido. Ya no le importaba tanto estar atado…era más…estimulante…

Draco comenzó por los muslos de Harry…justo la parte que más se acercaba a su pene. Notó cómo el moreno temblaba ante su contacto y abría las piernas suplicante. Sonrió para sus adentros. No iba a ser tan fácil. Tendría que castigarle un poco, por llamarle clásico. Siguió hasta las rodillas, besando la piel y acariciando los muslos. Sus manos acabaron yéndose hacia atrás, agarrando el trasero del moreno, quien soltó un gemido. Tenía una fuerte erección. Debía dolerle mucho, a jugar por la cara que tenía. Pero Draco también estaba sufriendo por la suya, aún asi, no iba a perder contra Potter. Sería Harry quien suplicase primero. Acarició la piel del chico todo lo cerca que pudo de su miembro erecto, oyendo la respiración ronca del otro. Estaba a tope. Si no se lo pedía…

Joder, Malfoy….

Draco sonrió. ¿Eso era una súplica?

Harry gimió y levantó más las caderas. Sus ojos entrecerrados y llorosos decían lo que sus palabras no habían podido continuar…

Draco suspiró y se mordió el labio.

"Está bien…por esta vez. Joder, ni siquiera yo puedo aguantar más…"

Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se colocó entre las piernas de Harry. Alzó su mano hacia la cara de Harry y le puso dos dedos en la boca. El moreno los chupó con avidez, mojándolos por completo.

Draco retiró los dedos de la boca y los bajó hasta su entrada. Metió el primero, que trajo consigo un estrechamiento por parte del otro chico, pero en seguida se relajó. Con la otra mano seguía acariciando los muslos. Metió el segundo enseguida. Y empezó al moverlos dentro y fuera de Harry. Este gemía, de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

Al final, Draco no pudo más. Sacó los dedos y se metió él mismo dentro de Harry. Harry chilló, pero se mordió los labios. Se quedaron quietos un momento, después Draco se empezó a mover, cada vez más deprisa. Esta vez sería él quien marcara el ritmo.

Harry gemía más alto, pero esta vez de placer.

Y hacía mal, porque…la puerta no tenía ningún tipo de hechizo silenciador.

Alguien apartó a los alumnos que estaban tras esa puerta con la boca abierta y (por qué no decirlo) algunos de ellos (los más mayores) con cara de vicio.

A ver, apartad de… ¡HARRY QUÉ COÑO CREES QUE HACES!

Sacó su varita y antes de decir el hechizo se giro a los alumnos:

Tapaos los ojos. Mejor… ¡TODOS FUERA DE AQUÍ¡Soy un asesino en serie muy buscado¡FUERA!

Con la cabeza gacha se alejaron de ahí hacia la sala común y ya sin público, Sirius abrió la puerta.

Se quedó de piedra, pero reaccionó. Por un momento se olvidó de que era mago y se lanzó a la cama a pegar al tipo que estaba penetrando a su ahijado.

Animaaaaaaaaallllllllll….. ¡COMO TE ATREVES!

Malfoy se cayó del susto y Harry parecía que no entendía nada hasta que vio a Sirius persiguiendo por la habitación a su rubito, deliciosamente acalorado e íntegramente desnudo.

Cuando te pille verás. ME HAS PERVERTIDO A HARRY.

Era ya así cuando yo llegué….

Harry iba a decir algo para que Sirius parara, pero decidió dejarles un poco más corriendo. Era muy divertido. Se recostó en la cama para disfrutar del espectáculo, sólo le faltaba animarles.

Mientras tanto, Lucius esperaba agazapado en el despacho de Snape, con una nueva sábana, más resistente, cogida entre las manos y acuclillado en una postura extraña, acecahndo la llegada de Snape.

"Pronto….muy pronto…sólo tengo que tener paciencia…"

Sirius seguía persiguiendo a Draco.

Pasado un rato una cabeza un poco sonrojada se asomó a la habitación. Alguien le tapaba desde fuera los ojos.

¿Queréis parar y leer esto?- Hermione gritó sosteniendo un periódico en las manos. El que le tapaba los ojos con las manos era Ron, por supuesto. Él tampoco quería ver la escenita, por eso estaba tras el marco de la puerta… pero es que si no hubiera ido, Hermione entraría ahí… con los ojos abiertos….

Trae.-Sirius lo cogió cuando al dar una de las vueltas al perseguir al rubio pasaba cerca de la chica.

Lo fue leyendo…

Mmmm…No veo que haya nada interesante…

Mira en la portada.-Hermione se estaba hartando. Quería irse de allí.

Sirius paró de correr de repente.

No es posible… no es posible… no es posible…

Sirius…¿estás bien?-Harry se empezaba a preocupar por él.

Lee.- le tendió el periódico a Harry y le desató. Después siguió persiguiendo al rubio en pelotas por toda la habitación.

¿Qué es eso, Potter?- Malfoy corría más que el animago.

Harry miraba la portada abriendo y cerrando la boca.

… oh…

Sí. Oh oh.- Hermione salió de la habitación, dando un portazo, ya había hecho lo que tenia que hacer.

Harry miró una vez más la portada del Profeta y la leyó en alto.

PROFESORES AL DESNUDO, PERVERSIÓN CON LOS ALUMNOS

Nuestra increíble reportera Rita Skeeter ha conseguido una escalofriante confesión de uno de los actuales profesores de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, que además, como todos saben, es un licántropo y por lo que nos ha contado además, pervertido y pederasta, quien afirma (y en estos momentos tiene orejas y rabo de lobo) que días atrás ( en los cuales se transformó en lobo sin luna, ni más ni menos y aterrorizó a todo el colegio con un cazamariposas gigante) formaron una orgía nada más y nada menos que, él mismo, el profesor SEVERUS SNAPE, y dos alumnos no menos conocidos: DRACO MALFOY Y HARRY POTTER.

Ah, y se nos informa de que también el señor LUCIUS MALFOY (presuntamente encerrado en Azkaban)( a ver cómo se las apaña el Ministerio con esto) también participó en la susodicha orgía.

Esta escalofriante declaración ha puesto los pelos de punta al Ministerio de Magia,( las dos declaraciones, se entiende) que espera que el director de Hogwarts, el señor Yeti, digo, Dumbledore y su compañera sentimental el Lethifod, es decir, la ilustrísima profesora McGonagall, pongan en orden este asunto. Se les recordará que si no pueden hacerlo, la profesora Umbridge vuelve a estar a su disposición, recién salida de San Mungo (con una creciente fobia a todos los híbridos…)

Mientras tanto están en orden de busca y captura: SIRIUS BLACK y LUCIUS MALFOY (últimamente se está escapando mucha gente de Azkaban.¿Será porque los dementotes son ciegos?) Así que les recordamos que si los ven (por Hogwarts, por supuesto) lo denuncien a las autoridades colindantes.

De repente Draco paró de correr y se tiró al suelo descojonándose de risa. Sirius se paró a su lado con las manos hacia el cielo, preguntando qué coño estaba pasando allí.

¡JIJIJIJIJIIJIJI¡ Si los ven, avisen a las autoridades¡JAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJJA¿Cuales¿Los profesores pederastas¡JUAJUAJUA¿O al yeti y el Lethifod¡JAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA!

Cállate, bichejo repelente.

Al final cogió al rubio del cuello y se lo llevó a rastras cerca de Harry.

Bien, y ahora se te van a quitar las ganas de tirarte a mi ahijado.- Sirius le miraba amenazador. Pero el rubio paró de reír y le miró arrogantemente Malfoy.

Ja. Tócame la cara, a ver si te atreves. Les diré a todos que sigues siendo un criminal peligroso y nunca te dejarán en paz. Te acusaré de maltrato.

Sirius le miró espantado. Tenía razón.

"Qué niño tan repelente. No entiendo cómo Harry se deja…. no puedo tocarte tu preciosa carita¿eh? Muy bien. Señorito Malfoy, es hora de que alguien le enseñe modales muggles sobre lo que los niños como usted deben hacer y lo que no deben hacer.- Harry volvió su atención a ellos, divertido- Y usted, merece un castigo de niño malo. Pero como ha dicho, no puedo tocarle la cara, porque se lo enseñará a la gente….

Draco levantó una ceja.

…entonces…veamos si se atreve a enseñarles otra cosa.

Se lo puso en las rodillas y empezó a darle azotes en el culo.

¡AHHHH¿QUÉ COÑO HACES, BLACK¡AUUU¡ESO DUELE¡CÓMO TE ATREVES¡Y TÚ DEJA DE REÍRTE, POTTER!

Harry se estaba descojonando de nuevo, en la cama. La escena era demasiado para él.

Cuando Sirius se cansó (cuando se le durmió la mano) tiró al rubio al suelo y se dirigió a Harry. Este dejó de reír.

Y ahora te toca a ti.

Harry le miró con pánico. Ni de coña.

¿Eeeeeeeehhhh¡Encima! Yo estaba aquí atado, indefenso, y ha venido Malfoy a violarme…¡es culpa tuya¡Me duele el culo¡Y ahora encima vienes a darme azotes¡No quiero¡Además toda la culpa la tienen Snape y Lupin!

Auuuu….

Draco se frotaba el trasero dolorido con una mano. Se incorporó con los labios apretados y unas lagrimitas en los ojos y se tumbó en la cama de al lado de Harry.

… duele.

De repente Draco se irguió.

Maldito lobo estúpido comedor de chocolate….¡le mataré!

Se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo por la puerta.

Harry se mordió los labios divertido. Esto empezaba a ser una rutina. ¿Se daría cuenta a tiempo de que iba desnudo?

Seguro que mata a alguien…pero del susto.

Se partió de risa el sólo, pensando en Draco, todo desnudito, corriendo por la sala común con el culo rojo como un tomate y por ello, sus pasos torpes….y sin venir a cuento s eimaginó que Voldemort hubiera decidido poner la Marca Tenebrosa a sus subordinados en el trasero, en vez del antebrazo.Así cuando les llamara…¿andarían todos así, como pingüinos? Se imaginó a Snape y Lucius sujetándose el culo: "Quema, quema, me llama mi señor…"

Las carcajadas de Harry sonaron por todo el colegio.

¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó su padrino.

jajajajaj... ¿eh?... ah, nada, nada- dijo mientras agitaba una mano para quitarle importancia.- Voy a seguirle, seguro que será muy gracioso cuando se tire encima de Lupin para matarle y descubra que está desnudo... JAjAJaj seguro que Lupin se aprovecha... jajajaj... espera¿qué estoy diciendo¡Cómo le ponga la mano encima a MI Draco!

Y Harry salió corriendo detrás de Malfoy para evitar que cayera a merced de los bajos instintos del licántropo.

"Mmmm... quieren matar a Remus... ESPERA... Remus... mi remus, pobrecito. Hay que evitarlo. Tengo que encontrarle o evitar que lo hagan esos dos."

Y Sirius salió también corriendo de la habitación. Él por lo menos iba vestido. Uno de tres, no está mal. Cómo no sabía dónde podría estar el lobo, fue tras los dos chicos.

Lucius seguía en la oscuridad del despacho.

" Pronto…muy pronto…ay, mi lumbago…"

Mientras, todo el colegio ha leído las noticias del periódico. ¿todo? No. Un profesor que toma un agradable chocolate caliente en las cocinas todavía es ajeno. A lo que no es ajeno es al griterío que se deja oír a través de la puerta.

¿Qué es eso?

Señor- dijo un elfo- parece ser que hay dos estudiantes que están siendo perseguidos por un asesino escapado... que además les ha desnudado...

Snape conectó ideas. Asesino: "Black, sin duda",dos estudiantes:"déjame que adivine quiénes son esos dos..." desnudos: "como siempre. No puede pasar ni un día sin que se exhiban". Están siendo perseguidos: "otro trenecito...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH siempre que van esos dos en trenecito desnudos por ahí acabo estando yo también... mejor me escondo"  
Y como el lugar más seguro que conocía era su despacho he dicho que era el más seguro, no que fuera seguro 100) se dirigió allí.

profesor, su periódico.

gracias-dijo cogiendo el papel de manos del elfo. Salió de la cocina y fue hasta las mazmorras.

Mientras andaba, desdobló el periódico. Lo primero que vio fue la portada, con su titular gigantesco. Lo siguiente que vio, fue el suelo muy de cerca. Se había tropezado y había caído.

Una risa histérica empezó a salir de sus labios. Snape se retorcía en el suelo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Después de ese momento de histeria, se sentó en el pavimento y leyó todo el artículo con más calma.

"Necesito un trago. Voy a matar a alguien. Creo que va a ser un homicidio múltiple."

Snape se fijó en que había algo en el suelo, muy cerca de él.

"¿Un vasito? No, hay dos."

Snape no sabía lo que era, pero nosotros/as sí¿verdad? Era lo que quedaba de la trampa que al principio le habían tendido los Malfoy a Snape, pero en la que cayó Sirius... el caso es que antes había muuuuuuchos más vasitos, pero los estudiantes que habían pasado por ahí no se lo habían pensado dos veces y habían tomado cada uno tres o cuatro tragos de ese grog. Os podéis imaginar el estado en el que se encontraban esos alumnos...

Snape se moría de sed, después de tanto chocolate caliente, y como tras leer el periódico no pensaba con mucha claridad, cogió los dos vasitos que quedaban y se los bebió de un trago cada uno.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

"jajajajajajaj... que bien me encuentro... uuououououououooooooooooooo... ¡puedo volar!" –Snape agitaba los brazos en el aire mientras "volaba" rumbo a su despacho.

Lucius seguía dentro de él. La paciencia Malfoy le retenía dentro. Las arañas habían empezado a tejer telas por encima de su cuerpo, y una fina capa de polvo le cubría. Su pelo teñido de azul empezaba a tener raíces rubias. Daba igual, él seguiría así hasta que su plan diese resultado... o hasta que muriese.

De repente notó que alguien giraba el manillar. Agarró con más fuerza la sábana negra y cuando entró la persona, se la tiró por encima.

Snape vio como a cámara lenta caer encima de él la tela negra.

¿Lethifod?- Dijo señalándola.

Lucius creía haber oído mal...

"¿Ha dicho Lethifod?... ¡YUUUUUJJJUUUUUUU eso es que ha bebido el grog!"

Le quitó la sábana de encima y le abrazó.

¡SEEEEEEV!

Snape le sonreía.

Por fin.

Lucius sabía que su plan daría resultado tarde o temprano. Había ganado el premio gordo... ¡y no había allí nadie más que él¡Tenía a Snape engrogado sólo, sólo para él!

Por la puerta abierta del despacho vieron pasar a tres personas corriendo. Una de ellas un adulto con el pelo enmarañado, las otras dos, desnudas.

Snape cogió a Lucius de la mano y empezó a dar saltitos.

¡Vamos a bailar la conga nosotros también! Vamos, vamos- y sin más, salió por la puerta detrás de los otros.

Lucius suspiró, y le siguió también al trote.

Mientras, Lupin estaba ajeno a todo, pinchando con un palo al calamar gigante en el lago. Él era feliz así.

Dumbledore había adquirido un nuevo tapiz para el colegio, y quería enseñárselo a su amorcito.

Primor, capullito de alhelí, mira lo que tengo.- y le destapó los ojos a McGonagall.

Se los destapó demasiado pronto. En vez de un tapiz, lo que vio Minerva fue a Draco Malfoy en pelotas corriendo mientras mascullaba "Quiero la sangre del lobo", seguido muy de cerca por Harry Potter, también en cueros que miraba el culito que se movía delante de él con bastante descaro. Le seguían Sirius Black (aquí la conmoción de McGonagall ya era espasmódica ) que al parecer al resucitar no tenía otra cosa que hacer que perseguir a esos dos. Detrás del resucitado venían Snape, que al verles les señaló y les gritó "El lethifod de pitiminí y el yeti ajajjajajajajaajaj" , y Lucius Malfoy, con cara de resignación.

Era demasiado para ella. Para variar, se desmayó, pero esta vez Dumbledore estaba tan asombrado como ella, y no la cogió a tiempo, por lo que se desplomó sobre el suelo.  
Albus al ver a Sirius pensó que había visto mal, pero como era el menos extraño del resto de gente que corría en el trenecito (en el caso de Snape, bailando la conga), se dio cuenta que después de todo era posible que fuese él. Así que salió disparado detrás de ellos, lanzando hechizos a Sirius (que nunca le daban por estar muy lejos de Dumbledore) para dormirle y poder hacerle una autopsia, como si fuera un zombi o un extraterreno . jajajajaj me parto con esta palabra, pero es la que conoce el Word. La de extraterrestre no la sabe

Al pasar por el Hall de entrada, Filch vio a la comitiva.

Gamberros-. Dijo cuando pasaron Malfoy y Harry. Al ver a los adultos detrás tampoco se inmutó, y siguió barriendo. Los alumnos señalaban a Sirius y a Lucius y gritaban huyendo despavoridos. Filch se fijó en que Dumbledore iba detrás lanzando hechizos como un poseso que de vez en cuando daban a algún estudiante. Estaban cayendo como chinches.

Director... yo...- Filch comenzó a quejarse de algo, pero Dumbledore pasaba de él.

Filch vio cómo Draco abría la puerta que daba a los terrenos y se escabullían en orden todos por allí.

Espere, señor Director...- Filch salió detrás de Dumbledore. Por supuesto la señora Norris le iba pisando los talones al celador.

Hagrid iba a entrar al castillo cuando una rubio en pelotas le apartó de un manotazo.

Hagrid parpadeaba mientras toda la fila salía a los terrenos. La última de todos era la Señora Norris.

Hey, gatita, tengo algo para ti, espera- dijo Hagrid. Y también se puso por detrás de la fila intentando alcanzar a la gata.

Los alumnos que pasaban el tiempo libre fuera, les observaban atónitos... Bueno, menos los que se habían ventilado el grog, esos en vez de quedarse a observar, se unieron a la fiesta. Los que eran alcanzados por los hechizos de Dumbledore se desplomaban dormidos en el suelo, los que sabían que Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy eran prófugos corrían dando gritos, los que se fijaron en Snape se descojonaban, y los pocos que se dieron cuenta de que había dos en pelotas, se quedaron observando con aire soñador.

Draco de repente se había dado cuenta de toda la gente que le seguía "soy un líder nato" y también se fijó en que si paraba de correr, todos esos le acabarían aplastando... así que siguió corriendo, y se dirigió al lago.

Lupin seguía pinchando con un palo al paciente calamar gigante. Entonces vio a la interminable y alegre fila que venía hacia él como un gusano enorme.

¡Qué divertido!- Sin decir nada más y antes de que le viera Draco quien todavía quería matarle, se unió a todos y cogió al último por la cintura. Curiosamente, éste tenía la piel azul. "anda, pero si es mi amigo el pitufo". Neville Longbottom no había conseguido quitarse el tinte, pero sí había conseguido uno de los vasitos de grog y ahora era uno de los más felices.

Snape, que había visto a sus dos alumnos desnudos, se iba quitando la ropa. Para recordar viejos tiempos. Lucius , que corría por detrás de él, iba alucinando.

"Si, Sev, quítatelo todo."- Pensó mientras oía a Dumbledore por detrás de él lanzando hechizos para dormir en dirección a Sirius.

No muy lejos de allí, un escarabajo pelotero escribía cosas muy rápido con una pluma rosa. A su lado un alumno, Colin Creevey, hacía fotos sin parar, sobre todo a Harry desnudo.

Rita, quiero el 50 de los beneficios.- le decía el joven Colin. Se había espabilado mucho en poco tiempo.

Eres un extorsionador... pero de acuerdo- le respondió el escarabajo sin dejar de escribir.- Ese viejo os enseña muy bien.

Sí, es todo un manipulador.

Draco estaba empezando a cansarse. ¿Dónde se había metido Lupin? Y ¿toda esa horda de gente le iba a ayudar a lincharle? Giró la cabeza para verles mejor. No. Le daba la impresión de que esos iban más de juerga que de otra cosa. Iban todos haciendo eses, trastabillando, riendo, ofreciendo chocolate... espera un momento... ¡ese que iba de los últimos era el licántropo!

Furia, ira, venganza...

Draco Malfoy se dirigió hacia el lobito feliz y bobalicón, y con él el resto.

Claro, que así sólo consiguió que todos formaran un círculo que corría sin parar.

YO SOY EL PATO TÚ ERES LA PATA QUE EN EL ESTANQUE SUELEN NADAR...-iba cantando con su vozarrón Snape.

Alguien les observaba desde una colina algo alejada.

"Vaya juerga que se corre el viejo Albus. Es mi oportunidad de sorprenderles."- Voldemort sonrió con malicia. Seguro que no sería tan difícil.

Se metió dentro del círculo rodante.

Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que oyeron resonar sus pisadas.

Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, ese nazi despreciable... estaba bailando claqué.

Poco a poco empiezan a parar de correr todos, y le empiezan a animar.

Vamos, Voldemort. Qué tu puedes.

Tio buenooooo

Macizoooooooo.

Gracias, gracias... me conservo muy bien gracias a mis caramelos de limón que me recetó un amigo.- dijo Voldemort sonrojándose y mirando a los ojos a Dumbledore.

Éste último, palmoteaba al compás de las chapas de los zapatos de su ex-alumno.ya no están en la hierba, por eso resuenan

Muy bien, Tom, muy bien... Si yo ya sabía que tú querías bailar. Habrías ahorrado mucho tiempo si en vez de amargarte por lo que te decían tus padres, hubieras seguido bailando... –Albus le guiñó un ojo.

Tom le sonrió.

La verdad es que no todos estaban atentos a lo que ocurría alrededor de Voldemort.

Draco había alcanzado a Lupin y le pegaba bofetones en la cara. Lupin se defendía interponiendo a Neville entre ellos. Detrás de Draco estaba sirius, intentando separarle de su Remus. Snape cogió carrerilla y se tiró encima de todos mientras gritaba:

Montoncitooooooooooooooo...

Lucius observaba todo suspirando y adoptando una pose pensativa.

Harry se descojonaba en el suelo.

Hagrid acariciaba a la señora Norris.

Filch tiraba de la manga a Dumbledore para que le hiciera caso... pero nada.

Dumbledore dejó de palmotear y se acordó de que quería desmayar a Sirius, para experimentar con él. Se dirigió hacia el "montoncito" de gente y como no podía alcanzar a Sirius sólo, quien se encontraba aplastado por un Snape engrogado, decidió que a todos.

Desmaius.

Se desmayaron todos los que estaban allí menos Harry y Lucius, que no estaban en el "montoncito" y Lupin, que estaba demasiado sepultado por toda esa gente que le sirvió de escudo con el hechizo.

Lupin salió de debajo del montón agitando el rabito.

Gracias, Dire.

Oye, Lupin¿Por qué no te quitas eso de una vez? Me refiero al rabo y las orejas.

Es que usted dijo que se me quitarían solas...

¿Ah sí¿yo dije eso? Jejejejej... ya me acuerdo. Era una broma. Ven aquí.

Dumbledore agitó la varita y deshizo el efecto del chocolate intenso que había bebido Lupin del despacho de Snape (Ver final del cap. 2)

Al hacerlo, Lupin no sólo recuperó su forma original, sino también algo de su compostura original...

Director... lo siento. ¿qué hacemos con estos?

Todos a mi despacho.

Dejaron a Tom con su corrillo de gente y se los llevaron con el hechizo levitador hacia el despacho.

Puf, ya era hora de un descanso.

Gracias por leer..

Snape White & Kaworu


	7. la despedida

**7- La despedida**

"Los odio a todos. Ya he aguantado suficiente. ¡Me voy!"

Snape salió del despacho de Dumbledore como una exhalación hacia su habitación.

Iba corriendo por el pasillo cuando se le ocurrió: "Y ahora… ¿cómo salgo de aquí?". Se paró indeciso.

Oh, no. Tú no. ¡Apártate bicho asqueroso!- Gritó a un Lupin que iba hacia él con carita de perrito arrepentido.

Pero, Severus…

¡He dicho que FUERA!

Y el pobre Lupin, ya sin rabito ni orejas, se hizo a un lado para evitar que esa furia ambulante le despedazara.

"Joooo… pero si no he hecho nada… ahora. ¡Además ya estoy curado! ÑAM" Para consolarse por el mal carácter de Snape volvió a su perdición: chocolate.

Lupin¿qué haces ahí?- Oyó el lobito que le llamaban.

Era Sirius, que venía hacia él corriendo. El animago le había estado buscando por todas partes.

Hola, Sirius. Veo que Dumbledore ya te ha soltado…

Sip. Ya le he convencido de que no soy un extraterrestre, ni un zombi, ni un fantasma, ni un poltergueist, ni un Lethifod… Además dijo que quería tener tiempo libre para… para algo. No me dijo exactamente para qué. Pero no importa, ahora te he encontrado.

Ah¿Y qué querías?

¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

Arthur Weasley iba tarareando una canción que había conseguido escuchar en la radio muggle…. Él no lo sabía, pero había sintonizado un programa infantil y ahora cantaba:

¡So-y- u-na taza… una tetera… una cuchara… un cucharón¡Un-pla-to- llano… un plato hondo… un cuchillito… un tenedor!

Lo mejor de todo es que la cancioncilla tenía bailecito en el que los niños tienen que hacer la forma de las cosas que dicen ser… y Arthur había escuchado atentamente las instrucciones de la locutora… y bailaba… mientras conducía.

Había conseguido un nuevo coche que alguien le había regalado (jejejej, a ver si sois tan listos para saber quién se lo había regalado) y le había añadido unas cuantas características… la radio, un enchufe, un microondas, capacidad para volar, elevalunas eléctrico, etc.

Mientras llegaba al colegio, vio una figura deslizarse furtivamente por los terrenos… alguien con larga barba plateada y nariz aguileña que sujetaba unas lentes con forma de media luna… ¿Quién sería?

Arthur se encogió de hombros y siguió con su canción:

¡So-y- u-na taza… una tetera… una cuchara… un cucha…¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!

Sintió que algo le agarraba de la camisa y le sacaba del coche bruscamente, todavía en movimiento.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"- se preguntó tirado en la hierba. Se incorporó.

¡MI COCHE!

Harry enarcó una ceja al estilo Malfoy mientras miraba por la ventana de la Torre de Astronomía. Draco se asomó un instante después, curioso por lo que su amante veía.

Harry se rascó la cabeza.

¿Tendrá Snape carnet de conducir?

¿El qué?

¿Mh? Nada, nada…espero que no le multen…oye…

¿Qué?

… eso que cuelga del coche…¿no es tu padre?

Depende…¿tiene el pelo azul?

Sí.

Sin duda es él.

Oh.

No para de exhibirse.

Creo que a Snape no le hará mucha gracia encontrarse con él…

Estoy pensando en cambiarme el apellido…¿qué tal Felton?

Pobre Sev….eso suena horrible, Malfoy.

Felton, si no te importa. Entonces me cambiaré de padre.

Eres menor de edad, no puedes hacer eso. Y deja de decir chorradas¿cómo se te ha ocurrido ese estúpido apellido?

… no se. Inspiración, supongo…

No vuelvas a pensar cosas tan estúpidas. Es como si yo me cambiara el mío por… Radcliffe.

¡Arg! Ese es mucho peor que el mío. Por lo menos yo escogí uno con clase…

Ya.

Oye, y ése que se arrastra en las sombras quién narices será…

¿Eh? Oh…vamos, no me digas que no lo sabes. Ay, venga, vamos a dentro.

Se apartaron de la ventana y se tumbaron de nuevo en el sillón. Harry se acurrucó en el pecho de Draco y se quitó las gafas. Empezó a acariciar al rubio de nuevo. Draco estaba pensativo.

¿Qué te pasa?

Mh….estoy pensando.

No sabía que pudieras hacerlo.

Cállate Potter. Si mi padre consigue estar con Severus…dudo que este verano me deje ir a casa…

No tienes que preocuparte por eso. De todas formas yo no iba a dejarte ir. Tengo planes mejores para ti…

Harry le miró con ojos picarones. Draco levantó una ceja asustado.

¿Planes¿Qué clase de planes? No me mires así, Potter, no me gusta esa mirada.

Y a mí no me gusta tu ceja levantada. En fin, da igual, en verano te vienes conmigo a Privet Drive.

¿QUÉEEE!

Draco se incorporó de un salto.

¿Pero qué dices¡Estás soñando! No pienso ir con muggles y menos con los tuyos. Antes prefiero ir a casa a que mi padre me eche maldiciones por interrumpir…

Pero Harry le acalló con un beso hambriento.

Te vienes. Y a callar. No pienso estar ni un verano más allí solo. Además no quiero ni pensar en lo que harías por ahí cuando yo no esté…ni hablar, no te dejo solo. Te vas a venir conmigo te guste o no.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero al ver la mirada de determinación del moreno, se calló. En vez de habar, se limitó a derrumbarse de nuevo en el sillón y suspiró.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Ya no estaría solo. Pasaría el verano con Draco.

Se tiró encima de Draco y le besó por todas partes, ansioso.

Vale, vale, para… - Draco sonreía-iré, ya te lo he dicho. Pero déjame…¡me estás asfixiando!- pero cogió a Harry de la cintura y atrajo hacia sí.

Y así, entre abrazos y risas, se volvieron a besar.

Pero dejemos a estos dos en la torre, así, a cámara lenta, el sillón se aleja de nosotros, la puerta se cierra… y vayamos a ver lo que sucede en otra parte

Sirius y Lupin paseaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Lupin cerraba los ojos cada vez que la fresca brisa azotaba su rostro… se estaba tan bien ahí…y con Sirius…vivo…

De repente Sirius notó que Lupin se le lanzaba encima y se sonrojó.

P-pero…Lupin…qué…

Al mirara al licántropo le vio pálido y tembloroso.

¿Qué pasa?

E---esa cosa…no sé, me da mala espina…y no recuerdo por qué…

Sirius miró donde Lupin estaba señalando.

Una planta carnívora los miraba malignamente(adivina por qué)

Bueno, bueno, pues vamos a otro sitio…

Mmm ¿recuerdas ese arbolito tan mono que se movía cuando éramos pequeños?

¿Arbolito mono?... ¿no te estarás refiriendo al sauce boxeador¡Si es un bestiajo!

No, ese árbol es amiguito nuestro… gracias a él podíamos salir del colegio para transformarnos… ¿Recuerdas qué bien nos lo pasábamos?

Jejejejej. Si. Era genial estar ahí contigo. Está bien, me has convencido. Vamos.

¡Yujuuuu!

Y los dos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar. Una vez allí, se sentaron en la hierba. Sirius procuró alejarse del sauce, por si acaso.

Como ya habían agotado los temas para hablar, había caído el silencio entre ellos. A pesar de ser un silencio acogedor, Sirius no era lo que deseaba, así que se transformó en perro y empezó a jugar con Lupin. Éste le perseguía y se tiraba a por él. Era muy divertido estar ahí revolcándose con su suave amigo por la hierba.

Estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que una sombra cruzó el jardín a su lado, calmó al sauce boxeador y se metió por el famoso agujero.

Lumos- susurró la sombra en la oscuridad del pasadizo del árbol.

La varita iluminó el angosto pasillo y Albus (pues sí, era él. No era tan difícil de adivinar) prosiguió su camino.

"Mmmmm… ya estoy deseando llegar. Tengo una importante labor que cumplir y no puedo desistir. Será duro, pero lo conseguiré."

Y siguió avanzando.

En esos momentos Minerva McGonagall entraba en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, que estaba vacío.

Vaya- hizo un mohín de disgusto- no está. ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora ese viejo loco?

Y empezó a husmear por los cajones…hasta que abrió uno de ellos…

¡NO!

Con una expresión de terror retrocedió hasta la puerta y se dirigió resuelta por los pasillos hacia una particular estatua.

Miau……

Minerva miró a la asquerosa gata del señor Filch con asco. Frunció el ceño y se transformó en gata, arañando a la asquerosa guardiana de Filch y prosiguió su camino, entrando en la bruja jorobada.

" Espero no llegar demasiado tarde."

Mientras, en Hogsmeade, en una tienda, la sombra de barba plateada se escondía furtivamente por las estanterías…ya casi estaba, ya podía tocarlo…

Con las manos temblorosas, se acercó unos pasos más…y entonces…

Buenas tardes, director¿puedo ayudarle?

El dependiente de la tienda le sonreía amable. Debía ser nuevo. Los otros simplemente le echaban del lugar nada más verlo.

¡Arg! Qué susto. No, no…solo estoy, um, mirando…jejejjjejejee

Muy bien, si me necesita, estaré en el mostrador.

Dumbledore esperó a que se fuera jugando con sus dedos y entonces, disimuladamente, agarró la bolsa gigante que había venido a buscar y se largó corriendo.

En el mostrador, el jefe de la tienda se dirigió al novato.

¿Ha venido alguien? Me ha pareado oírte hablar.

Si, ha venido el director de la escuela de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, está mirando…

¿QUÉEEEE! Merlín, no puede ser….ese viejo loco de nuevo…- y se dirigió corriendo a las estanterías donde había señalado el chico.- por favor, otra vez no….- la estantería estaba vacía, el saco había desaparecido. El hombre se hincó de rodillas en el suelo y alzó las manos al techo.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras el tendero gritaba, Dumbledore iba contento y excitado hacia la casa de los gritos. No le había visto nadie esta vez, jijijiji, ser director tenia sus ventajas, una vez en Hogwarts nadie le recriminaría nada. Llegó a la puerta de la casa de los gritos y entró.

¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

Dumbledore saltó del sitio, dejando caer el saco. Su contenido se desperdigó por el suelo, para su horror. Se agachó en seguida intentando recogerlo, pero Minerva fue más rápida y con un movimiento de varita lo recogió, lo metió a la bolsa…y se quedó con la bolsa.

¿Otra vez robando caramelitos de limón, Albus¡Afirmaste que lo habías dejado!

Minerva sostenía la bolsa peligrosamente y le miraba con furia.

Albus miraba al suelo, arrepentido, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos.

Minerva…- No, eso no daría resultado, así que esbozó una gran sonrisa- Cariñín. Me alegro de verte, pichoncito.

Nada de pichoncito, viejo truhán.

Uy, rosita de pitiminí, no te pongas tensa. ¿Quieres un caramelito de…?

NO

Ah, sí ya me acuerdo de por qué estabas tan enfadada… bueno, nena, no te apures… prometo devolver la bolsa… "vacía".

¿En serio?

Sí, sí… ¿Ya estás contenta mariposita?

Mmmm… no. No del todo. –McGonagall se hacía la interesante.

Bueno, volvamos al colegio. ¡Tenemos un colegio que dirigir!

Vale… pero nada de jueguecitos por el pasadizo.

Sí… jejejjee… prometo tener las manos quietas.

Y se metieron por el pasadizo.

……………………………………………….

Hay personas que aunque sean muy normales, se transforman completamente al estar al volante de un coche. Severus Snape era una de ellas. Pegaba volantazos en el aire persiguiendo a todas las palomas que veía.

¡JAJAJAJAJA¡Tomad¡Así aprenderéis a no cagaros en las estatuas de Trafalgar Square¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJJA!

Y así, atropellando palomas y todo lo que pillaba por delante, llegó un momento en que el coche se cansó y tuvo que descender.

El Tibet es un lugar frío y despoblado, pero con mucha paz y tranquilidad….paz y tranquilidad que se vieron alteradas cuando un coche volador aterrizó en los aposentos del emisario del Dalai-Lama.

Severus bajó sin contemplaciones ante la mirada atónita de los monjes y se paseó por el recinto hasta ver una habitación vacía, en la que se encerró.

Lucius consiguió a duras penas llegar al lugar, pues los monjes, recuerdos de la primera impresión de ese demonio murciélago negro que había bajado de los cielos en un trasto gigante y había destrozado su sagrado lugar, al ver al peliazul con la escoba ya no aguantaron más y se dedicaban a espantarle cada vez que intentaba acercarse.

Por su parte Snape no estaba al corriente de que Malfoy estaba allí. Necesitaba reposo y paz, por eso había escogido ese lugar….peor al parecer no era como había esperado. Esos malditos monjes no hacían más que armar barullo. Enfadado, salió de la habitación d la que se había autoproclamado dueño y exigió saber qué narices pasaba…pero como muchos de los monjes no hablaban inglés(normal) nadie le contestaba. Furioso siguió hasta donde había dejado el coche, que ya lo habían retirado de allí (se había retirado el coche él solito) y miró la escena. Los monjes anaranjados con sus cabecitas rapadas estaban alzando palos con fuego y lanzas hacia una figura que estaba en el aire, que lanzaba expelliarmos sin cesar. Esa figura curiosamente tenía el pelo azul.

Snape, aún con los ojos abiertos como platos, arrebató a un monje su antorcha y la agitó él mismo en dirección al ser volador.

"¿Cómo demonios me ha encontrado? Mierda. Seguro que me ha seguido."

Como no daba resultado, al final cogió su varita y derribó a Malfoy de la escoba. Por suerte no se hizo mucho daño, ya que cayó sobre un montón de estiércol de vaca.

Snape regresó a su habitación, satisfecho. Ya no le molestaría más. Se tumbó en el lecho. Tenía que olvidarse de toda esa locura que le había pasado. Maldito el día en que descubrió la pajarita de papel. Críos pervertidos acosadores….un licántropo choco adicto que meneaba el rabo…y un…un Lucius …con el pelo azul…( no se pueden poner aquí los insultos que estaba pensando Snape acerca de Lucius.) Y estaba ese maldito Grog…de ese maldito Moody con su maldito ojo mágico. Arg. Exacto, todo era culpa de la magia. Ya sabía lo que haría, se raparía la cabeza y se pondría una de esas túnicas naranjas y se pasaría el resto de su vida cantando himnos….sí, podría resultar….

" Ni de coña."

Severus sabía que no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que su vida estaba dedicada a Hogwarts, a la magia. Nunca podría olvidarlo. Aunque a lo mejor su huida se parecía a una dimisión…en fin.

Mientras Lucius salió del montón de estiércol en dónde había caído. Se sacudió un poco y con la cabeza bien alta, empezó a andar marcando el paso con su bastón. Todo un aristócrata. Miró hacia el monasterio… su escoba le había alejado de allí, y ahora estaba un poco lejos de Severus. Daba igual. Iría a pie, no quería que le volvieran a derribar del palo volador.

Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, concretamente en el mercado… En un puesto un chico rubio y otro muuuuuyyy parecido a Lupin regateaban para comprar unos patines de hielo.

"Qué raro… yo pensaba que servían para cortar carne…" pensó Lucius.

(Jejeejje… seguro que os habéis dado cuenta de que es una escena de "Siete años en el Tibet". El que no es Brad Pitt es el actor que hace de Lupin).

Lucius decidió alejarse del puesto. Le fue difícil avanzar: la gente no sólo le señalaba con el dedo, le gritaban cosas, le tiraban del pelo… sin duda no era muy común ver por ahí a alguien con el pelo azul… ni con olor a estiércol…

"Maldita plebe… te odio… borrando mis datos entre la ignominia de la masa… ya me vengaré de ti"

Intentó apartar de su cabeza la furia que le empezó a invadir y siguió a su tarea. Lucius tenía que buscar a Sev.

Sirius y Lupin seguían jugando por la hierba.

En uno de sus revolcones, el perro negro quedó encima del licántropo alborotado… y se volvió a transformar en hombre.

Lupin rió cuando vio la cara de su amigo sin pelo y le acarició la mejilla.

Sirius movió la cabeza para que la mano de Lupin siguiera acariciándole. Si no fuera por que los perros no lo hacen, ronronearía.

Remus…

¿Sí?- preguntó este cuando pasado un rato Sirius no dijo nada más.

Tengo algo que decirte… Desde que nos conocimos hace ya mucho tiempo…

¿Sí?

Yo…yo….

¿Tú qué?- Lupin sonreía afable.

…

"No puedo. No puedo decirlo. Además, no sé por qué estoy pensando ni siquiera en…"

¿Qué pasa Canuto¿Ocurre algo¿Desde que nos conocimos qué…?- Remus bajó la cabeza hasta estar cerca de la de Sirius.

Y Sirius no pudo contenerse. Se lanzó hacia los labios que estaban tan cerca de los suyos… y los besó.

No se separaban. Ese momento era especial. Nada ni nadie podría sepa…

¡NADA DE ESCENAS ERÓTICAS EN EL JARDÍN!

Sirius y Remus se cuadraron y se separaron de golpe.

Minerva estaba delante de ellos, furiosa, agarrando a un Albus Dumbledore de la oreja, que no dejaba de comer caramelos de limón.(¿tendrá dentadura postiza?)

Ah…Minerva…yo..nosotros..

No es lo que piensas…

¡ADENTRO¡TODOS!

Y cabizbajos y temerosos, los dos amigos y Dumbledore entraron a Hogwarts, bajo el imperioso mandato de la mujer con varita que les apuntaba por detrás.

Les puso una retención, como si fueran niños. Deberían limpiar… todos los cuadros de Hogwarts. A Dumbledore le tocó limpiar las letrinas.

Mientras lo hacían, Lupin intentó comer un poco de chocolate pero Peeves, que estaba a las órdenes de McGonagall, se lo confiscó por orden de ella. Y Lupin estaba abatido…no tenía chocolate…estaba castigado….buaaaaaaaaa

Pero por lo menos estaba con Sirius, quien en estos momentos estaba siendo amenazado por las señora gorda, a la que no le hacía nada de gracia que le pusieran las manos encima. Cuando Sirius, harto de sus berrinches, le metió un trapo en la boca para que se callara (solí hacérselo también al cuadro de su madre) la dama le pegó un bofetón y terminó con un ojo morado.

Lupin no tenía más suerte. A los cuadros no les gustaba ser tocados. Estaba intentando hacer entrar en razón a sir Cadogan, que le amenazaba con su espada.

¡Ni hablar bellaco¡No me tocaréis ni un pelo!

Pero sir Cadogan…mire cómo está su armadura…

El hombrecillo se miró ceñudo y luego miró a Lupin.

¿Qué pasa con mi armadura?

Está sucia. ¿A quién va a intimidar con una armadura sucia? Si intenta luchar así con alguien, se reirán de usted. Si me deja que le pase el trapo un poco, le aseguro que estará tan brillante que todos los malhechores saldrán huyendo despavoridos nada más verle.

Mh… caballero, es usted inteligente. Está bien, de acuerdo, le dejaré hacer su trabajo, pero tenga cuidado o…

Sí, si..Ya se…

Y así, uno por uno intentó hacer entrar en razón a los cuadros.

Mientras limpiaba, pensaba en el beso de Sirius. ¿Era eso lo que le estaba intentando decir¿Que desde siempre había estado prendado de él? Pero Sirius no era así…aunque tampoco le importara mucho si lo fuera. ( Lupin piensa tanto porque está en ayunas de chocolate) Le había gustado el beso. Claro que sí. Pero…¿le gustaba Sirius?

Miró hacia el moreno, que en este momento estaba ligando con un cuadro de ninfas que se reían de su ojo morado.

Y Lupin estaba furioso. ¡Estaban tonteando con …!

"Anda, si estoy celoso.."- se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Entonces era que sí le gustaba.

Sirius terminó de hablar con las ninfas y pasó a otro cuadro…cuando vio la puerta de la sala de los menesteres. Miró a los lados por si veía a Peeves y se giró a Lupin.

Ey, Lunático, ven- susurró.

Lupin se giró y le miró indeciso. No le gustaba dejar a medias los castigos, nunca le había gustado. Pero siguió a Sirius.

Entraron en la sala de los menesteres…y apareció una estancia igual que la torre de Gryffindor. Como cuando eran jóvenes. Lupin sonrió, siempre le había gustado ese lugar.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a Sirius sonriente. Éste se tiró encima de la cama, haciendo rebotar a Lupin.

Ah, qué bien, un descanso… estúpidos cuadros…los debía incendiar a todos.

No digas eso. Anda, enséñame ese ojo.- le cogió de la cara y le miró el ojo morado. No estaba muy mal, sólo le había dado en el pómulo y el párpado, pero podía abrirlo. Y le miraba. Lupin se apartó ruborizado y se levantó para dar una vuelta por la habitación.

Me encanta este sitio.

Sirius, que se había dado cuenta del sonrojo de Lupin y de que se había apartado a propósito, deseó por un instante algo, que se materializó a su lado en el acto.

Ey, Lunático, ven aquí.- palmeó la cama.- ¿No estás cansado de estar todo el rato de pie?

Mh…no.

Venga, necesitas un descanso.

Me gusta pasear…además hace mucho que no veía la torre.

Vale, entonces el chocolate me lo como yo.- y le pegó un mordisco a la tableta.

Dos segundos después tenía a Lupin encima de él, tumbado, mordiendo la tableta que tenía en la mano. Sirius sonrió. Era un perrito muy inteligente… como esos que saben dar la patita.

OOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM- Snape estaba sentado en la posición de loto meditando.- OOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM.

¿por qué hace eso?- preguntó un monje que espiaba por las rendijas de la puerta a Severus.

No sé… estos occidentales no están muy enterados de nuestra filosofía y tradiciones… A lo mejor en su país se hace así- le respondió otro monje que espiaba con él en su idioma.

OOOOOOOMMMMMM- Snape probó con otra postura para ver cual era más relajante. No. Esa no estaba bien.

"Uf… ¿En serio hay que hacer eso con las piernas para relajarse? A mi no me convence… pero bueno, por probar no pasa nada. Por lo menos no me está viendo nadie."

Jijijijiji eso es lo que él se cree. Afuera estaban instalando pantalla panorámicas en las que se veía lo que hacía y los dos monjes que espiaban al principio estaban cobrando entradas a los otros para ver el espectáculo.

Todos los que miraban la pantalla se reían del ignorante Severus mientras comían palomitas.

OOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM…- se oía por el altavoz y los monjes aplaudían encantados mientras repetían: OOOOOOMMMMMMM.

Lucius por fin había subido toda la colina hasta el monasterio. No podía creer lo que veía… ¿Por qué Severus estaba haciendo eso¿Y por qué le estaban mirando todos esos?

Decidió acercarse… Mmmmm ¿Cuál era la habitación de Sev? Ah, sí. Esa.

TOC TOC.

Nadie respondió al llamar a la puerta, así que Lucius entró.

Encontró a Sev tal y como se veía en la pantalla de fuera.

OOOOOOOOMMMMMM …. MMMMMMMHHHHHH- Sev de repente notó como algo tapaba su boca. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con algo muy cerca de su cara. ¡Lucius le estaba besando! Intentó separarse, luchó por apartarse, se movía, se retorcía, mmmm… la verdad es que podría acostumbrarse a eso… no sabía tan mal después de todo. A la mierda la paz, a la mierda los niñatos, a la mierda todo… Sólo quería estar allí con el rubi… eeehhh… con el peliazul.

Decidió que ya era mayorcito para seguir escondiéndose y devolvió el beso a un sorprendido Malfoy que sin embargo aceptó el cambió sin comentarios.

Afuera los monjes flipaban… y los dos listillos vendedores subieron el precio de la entrada.

Llegó un momento en el que tuvieron que tomar aire.

¿Sev, el incienso se te ha subido a la cabeza?

Snape le sonrió.

¿Para qué hablar, Lucius?

Tienes razón.

Y nuevamente se besaron, mucho más apasionadamente. Lucius se aprovechó de la situación. Por una vez no tenía que violar al profesor, sino que él se entregaba libremente. Iba a empezar a desnudarle cuando notó que algo les golpeaba. Un libro cayó sobre ellos. Al cogerlo, extrañado, vio que tenía un título extraño: Kama-Sutra…

"Mmm ¿qué es esto?"-Levantó la mirada de Severus, quien se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y le besaba todo lo que podía y vio a un monje sonriente que le alzaba un pulgar en gesto de complicidad mientras salía por la puerta.

Lucius alzó la ceja.

Abrió el libro que contenía una serie de dibujos… explicatorios. Y lo entendió. El monje le estaba sugiriendo algo… y luego se había ido para seguir viendo en la pantalla.

Lucius sonrió.

"Bien, mi público me espera… jejejeje… la verdad es que me están surgiendo muchas ideas con esto…. Mmmmm… cuando Sev se dé cuenta de que está siendo la estrella para más de uno hoy…. Jejejjejeje…. En fin, a lo mío."

Y dejó el libro a un lado para abalanzarse sobre Snape quien ya le había quitado la túnica casi del todo y ahora le hacía cositas en el pecho…

Severus no había visto el libro ni al monje. Estaba a lo suyo. Ya, desnudo completamente, se abalanzó sobre Lucius. No necesitaba Grog para esto.

Lucius se desnudó también y recordó una de las imágenes que había visto. Se llamaba postura del chimpancé, según había visto, pues había un mono en miniatura al lado.

" A ver, creo que se hacía así…"

Y, aún con Severus abrazado a su cuello y mordiéndoselo, le puso boca abajo, cogió sus piernas y se las puso en los hombros. Luego se acuclilló él mismo delate de la entrepierna de Sev.

¿Se puede saber qué cojones estás haciendo?

Nada, nada, tú déjame a mí.

"Maldito sádico pervertido…está cada día más chalado…"

Pero se dejó hacer. Lucius entró directamente, sin preparación. Sev ya estaba bastante acostumbrado.

Snape notó cómo Lucius le embestía sin más. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero decidió morderle el cuello, en compensación. Pero no siguió porque su boca estaba demasiado ocupada en gemir con cada embestida. Pero lo que al principio eran gemidos de dolor, como siempre, se convirtieron en rugidos de placer. Y cuando Severus pensó que ya era hora de que prestara atención a su propio miembro, Lucius salió de él, sin terminar.

Lucius cogió el libro y abrió una página al azar. Bien, esa postura le gustaba. Hala, a probarla. Severus, que se había quedado un poco trastornado porque el peliazul saliera tan pronto, se quedó más trastornado aún cuando se vio a sí mismo en una postura extraña, de lado, con Lucius cogiendo una pierna suya y poniéndola en el cuello y la otra estirada abajo. Las embestidas volvieron.

Y así, Lucius fue probando muchas posturas distintas. Mientras, afuera los monjes levantaban las manos y aclamaban al demonio azul.

¡La del perro!

¡La del mono!

¡Flor de loto!

¡Caballo!

¡ Toro!

Por supuesto eran nombres de posturas que había en el libro. Pero como estaban afuera y las decían en su propio idioma, Lucius no los escuchó. Aún así, sin saberlo, las probó todas.

Iban ya por la octava cuando Severus se empezaba a impacientar. Estaba boca abajo, con las manos bajo su cabeza y las caderas en el aire sujetas por Lucius, que se movía frenéticamente.

Lucius…ah…oye…¿me has visto …ah…cara de muñeca hinchable o…ah… algo así?

Lucius sonrió siniestramente. Novena postura.

Venga Sev, demuéstrame lo que aguantas.

Y en una de esas, Severus vio el libro. Lo ojeó mientras Lucius estaba con los ojos cerrados, muy ocupado.

"Mmm…así que era esto…"

Lucius, creo que deberíamos probar esta.

Malfoy le miró asombrado. Paró y se salió de Severus para ver la imagen. Era un poco difícil.

Mh…no se si sabré hacer eso..

Yo sí. Por eso te digo que la probemos…al revés.

Lucius tardó unos segundos en asimilar esa información. Cuando se había dado cuenta del significado, Severus estaba encima de él.

"Oh, oh…cambio de tornas…"

Exactamente. A partir de ahí fue el peliazul quien se quedó abajo y comprobó cómo eran las posturas del kamasutra desde otro punto de vista.

A los monjes les daba igual quien estuviera debajo o arriba, seguían aclamando, esta vez, la postura del conejo.

Sirius había triunfado. Tenía entre sus brazos a Lupin, por fin. El lobito había empezado a morder el chocolate… y había seguido por Sirius. Le gustaba más.

En estos momentos Lunático le estaba mordiendo el cuello. Y Sirius había enlazado sus manos por detrás de la espalda del licántropo, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Mh…Lupin…

Ñam.

Los instintos de lobo se le habían vuelto a disparar. Paró de morder a Sirius en el cuello y le empezó a lamer frenéticamente la cara. Lanzando gemidos lobunos.

Ey, Lupin, eso no…- dijo Sirius intentando apartar la lengua de su cara. Lupin se apartó, pero empezó a morderle sus ropas…y al final le desnudó a mordiscos. Y volvió a los lametones, esta vez por el cuello, el abdomen… le mordió los pezones.

¡Ay!- Sirius saltó y cogió la cabeza de Lupin, levantándole. – Ya basta, Remus, me haces daño…- pero cuando el licántropo empezó a gruñirlo amenazadoramente, se calló y le dejó hacer.

Lupin bajó lamiendo como un lobo hacia abajo…hasta la entrepierna.

Sirius, rojo como un tomate, intentó protestar, pero, al recordar la cara de Lupin hace un momento, decidió dejarle. Ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que quería hacer.

Dos segundos después sí estaba seguro. Tanto que gemía y se movía sin control, con una mano en la cabeza del lobo, que seguía con sus lametones abajo.

Entonces al lobo que había dentro de Lupin le pareció que debía controlar la situación…y decidió ser él quien se metiera dentro de Sirius.

Los ojos del exprisionero de Azkaban casi se salen de sus órbitas cuando se vio puesto boca abajo en la cama, sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación.

Intentó protestar, pero su cabeza estaba agarrada por la mano de Remus, quien estaba ya encima de él, preparándose.

" ¡Merlín¿Desde cuando tiene esta fuerza?"

Pero dejó de pensar al sentir una punzada de dolor…sí, ahí abajo. Se removió en vano, pero… al final se fue acostumbrando. Aun sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso no iba a ser él quien hiciese eso¿Qué demonios había pasado? Nota mental: no volver a darle chocolate a Remus. Nunca antes de un polvo.

Lo más gracioso es que Lupin se movía frenéticamente, como si estuviera bailando al ritmo de una música, con la lengua fuera, como los perros cuando corren.

Después de un rato ( en el que Sirius a pesar de sus protestas, se corrió también) estaban los dos tumbados en la cama. Lupin acurrucado contra el pecho de Sirius (peludo, por cierto) y Sirius mirando el techo aún sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Los dos estaban muy cansados.

¿Remus?

No hubo respuesta.

Remus… ¿estás dormido?

Un ronquido confirmó su pregunta.

Sirius respiró hondo sin dejar de mirar al techo.

Bueno, mejor, así no escuchas lo que digo. La verdad es que si.. Estuvieses despierto, no se si podría decírtelo..

Tragó saliva. Remus seguía roncando.

… te quiero Remus.- suspiró- No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora..Bueno, hasta estos días…cuando, cuando me recibiste así..Yo…mi corazón saltó de alegría y..Pensé, pensé que sólo se debía a que éramos amigos y te alegrabas de verme..Y yo a ti…pero..Pero…creo que era algo más. Siempre..Tú y yo..Nos hemos llevado mejor que con James y …Peter… yo siempre pensé que era normal por lo de las transformaciones en lobo y perro..Que teníamos más afinidad y esas cosas, pero..Bueno, afinidad si que tenemos, como me acabas de demostrar…pero, pero, joder, soy un estúpido. Tenía que haberte dicho todo esto antes…yo…la verdad es que te metí aquí para…decírtelo, pero como estabas tan esquivo..Bueno, vale, tenía pensado hacerte el amor..Y al final me lo has hecho tú a mí. Pero no me importa. Aunque nunca lo reconozca en público ni lo diga…la verdad es que me gustó. Si para estar contigo.. Tengo que ser atacado cada noche por un lobo chocolate-adicto…no me importa. No si con ello te quedas conmigo. Ojalá pudieras ser así conmigo también en la realidad…sin hechizos, sin chocolate…sólo tú mismo. Se que resultará difícil… si no quieres, bueno, tendré que fingir que sólo sigo siendo tu amigo…aunque me duela… pero no me importa. No quiero asustarte, no quiero volver a irme de tu lado. Ahora sólo quedamos nosotros, Remus. Quiero estar contigo, quiero estar unido a ti…siempre. – Se agachó hasta la cabeza del licántropo y sonrió después de besarle.- Te amo, Remus. Que duermas bien…

Y cerró también sus ojos.

En la oscuridad de la habitación Remus abrió sus ojos. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sin despertar a Sirius, subió su cabecita hasta su cara y le besó en los labios.

Y yo a ti, Sirius. Y yo a ti…- susurró. Alargó una mano y los tapó con la sábana.

"Buenas noches, mi amor."

…………………………………………………..

TOC TOC TOC

¿Qué haces, Malfoy?- Harry había terminado su clase de Encantamientos (era la única que había en estos momentos, Pociones no tenía profesor y DCAO tampoco) y había subido a la Torre de Astronomía (más que nada porque sabía que Draco estaría allí) en la puerta, como suponía, estaba el rubio. ¿Clavando un cartel en la madera?

El rubio se giró para ver a Harry. Le sacó la lengua y señaló el pergamino.

Para evitar interrupciones.

Harry levantó una ceja (se le había pegado de Draco) y leyó lo que ponía. Era una especie de lista con días y horas… y nombres.

¿Qué es¿Para qué sirve?

Eres idiota. Es para el uso de la torre. Hay que apuntarse y reservar hora para que no te quiten el sitio. Así no nos interrumpirán.

Sonrió triunfante.

Harry lo miró impasible.

¿Quieres decir que así todos saben a qué hora venir a follar sabiendo que nadie va a estar dentro?

Exacto.

Ya. Y por supuesto no se te ha ocurrido pensar que así todo el mundo sabe que tú y yo estamos dentro.

… ¿acaso importa? Después de verme correr desnudo por los pasillos contigo detrás mirándome el culo, dudo que a nadie le sorprenda demasiado.

… haz lo que quieras.- se encogió de hombros y se fue por las escaleras.

Draco lo siguió mirando una vez más el papel.

¿Qué¿No te gusta?

Te he dicho que me da igual.

Estás enfadado.

No.

Si que lo estás.

Te he dicho que no.

Lo estás.

Harry se paró al pie de la escalera. El pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes sin clase que paseaban contentos.

Malfoy. Por última vez. NO - ESTOY - ENFADADO

Algunos estudiantes los miraban divertidos. Por supuesto que sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos. Los rumores eran lo que más rápido corría en Hogwarts. Los cuadros se encargaban de ello.

Draco lo miró haciendo una mueca.

… no te gusta que te vean conmigo¿es eso?

Harry se lo quedó mirando con ojos como platos.

Draco entendió eso como una afirmación.

Muy bien.

Y se fue hacia el gran comedor.

Harry todavía estaba parado mirando agilipollado las escaleras.

staba pensando si podía existir una persona más estúpida que Malfoy.

Se despetrificó y se fue con pasos rápidos al gran comedor.

Se paró en la puerta y buscó con la mirada al rubio. Estaba en su mesa con los dos gorilas a los lados. Y Pansy Parkinson colgada de su brazo.

En cinco segundos estaba en la mesa mirando a Pansy con ojos furiosos.

Fuera.

La chica se largó de inmediato. Nunca había visto a nadie con esos ojos de estar planeando un asesinato. Harry se sentó y señaló al rubio con un dedo.

¡TÚ!

Draco pestañeaba.

¿Qué?

No le dio tiempo a verlo, simplemente notó que las manos de Harry lo agarraban y que se encontraba besándole… delante de toda la mesa de Slytherin…y de paso, las demás, como no.

Y durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Después empezaron los murmullos y susurros, ningún abucheo.

Harry rompió el beso, pero no soltó a Draco. Le miró fijamente a los ojos.

¿Y bien? Espero que haya sido una buena demostración. ¿O es que voy a tener que follar contigo encima de la mesa para que te des cuenta? No me importa que me vean contigo. Estoy contigo. Me gusta que me vean contigo. ¿Vale?

Draco estaba completamente rojo. Su máscara de frialdad, su ironía, su orgullo…todo había caído al ver a Harry así. No sabía qué decir y lo peor es que era consciente de que todos les miraban. Pero si a Harry le daba igual a él también.

Cogió con sus manos las de Harry y se las quitó lentamente de la cara.

… ¿tenías que hacer todo esto para decírmelo?- preguntó con la cara más impasible que pudo.

Sí.- contestó con la misma cara de impasibilidad.

Estás loco. ¿Lo sabías?

También.

Y entonces Draco sonrió. Y todos se quedaron petrificados. Nadie había visto nunca sonreír a Draco. Bueno, le habían visto hacer muecas de sonrisa despectiva…pero esa sonrisa, sincera, divertida, nunca.

Pero el rubio les sorprendió aún más. Cogió él mismo la cara de Harry y le besó (beso de película) como un verdadero amante.

Y todos aplaudieron.

……………………………………..

SE BAJA EL TELÓN

………………………………

SNAPE WHITE

KAWORU


	8. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Bueno, pues ya están todas las parejitas juntas.

Malfoy padre y Snape siguieron profanando el templo hasta que el Dalai-Lama en persona se hartó de ellos y les echó de allí con una patada en el culo.

Cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que había servido de entretenimiento a toda esa gente, se encolerizó… pero Lucius supo calmarle en su mansión.

Harry y Draco siguieron dando el espectáculo siempre que pudieron… y su sistema de horarios de la torre de Astronomía funcionó a la perfección. Como había prometido, Draco pasó el verano con Harry y los Dursley… pero eso se verá en otro fic. (Por lo pronto Vernon y Draco no se llevaban bien, más que nada porque tenían el mismo mal carácter.)

Sirius y Remus también terminaron comiendo perdices…y chocolate.

Y todos ellos vivieron felices para siempre.

¡Qué bonito¿No?

Nuestra historia sin pies ni cabeza termina aquí, pero no lloréis, fue divertida ¿no? Pues eso es lo que importa.

La moraleja es: pasa de las clases, líate con tu enemigo o con ese profesor tan atractivo que contonea su trasero entre la fila de estudiantes.

Y nada más….

ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS

Fin

SNAPE WHITE

KAWORU


End file.
